Wizards Needed
by Loveableheart
Summary: Follow Selena Malast through her years at Hogwarts while Harry and Ron and Hermione attended and see the role she played. Selena is now in her third year along with Umbridge & Patrounoses & Relationships & Potions Exams. .:I do not own Harry Potter:.
1. The Hogwarts Express Part 1

_Selena Malast was a person that was 11. She was a normal girl that loved Rainbows, Candy, and other things. But she was not ordinary human being. She was a witch! A witch that attends a school named Hogwarts. The School Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, this story is about much more. Much more… A dark wizard is about to return, and turn her world U.P.-S.I.D.E.-D.O.W.N…_

* * *

After saying good-bye to her parents, Selena slowly moved onto the train. Not wanting to leave her cat she held him tight. Stroking his fur softly as she looked around for a compartment.

Selena had jet black hair that had some hints of blonde in it. She had pale skin, and green eyes tinged with purple. She was thin and had a splash of freckles. She was wearing a green shirt with the Quidditch team, 'The Irish' on and white shorts. Her red sneakers had green laces and her hair was loosely down. She had on her charm bracelet that she never took off and her wand tucked away in her burlap bag.

She glanced around the different compartments seeing if any were full. Some with happy kids, grumpy kids, sleeping kids, and reading kids. Most of them were full. She was looking thought the windows when she bumped something hard. Her head snapped to look in front of her in time to see a girl drop a green book.

"Oh!" Selena gasped, "I'm _so _sorry! Are you alright?"

The girl bent down to pick up the book and then came back up with a smile. The girl had dark brown hair and bright golden eyes that showed her being happy. The girl had pale skin and was wearing a plain T-shirt, jeans, and flats. Simple outfit that seemed to work for her. Selena could see the girl's wand tucked into the back pocket of her jeans.

"No need to apologize. I wasn't paying attention… just reading. Sorry. Have you every read _Hogwarts, A History_? My mum got me it for school. It quite interesting," The girl nodded. "Oh! Where re my manners? I'm Hazel. Hazel Rose Locarn. And you are?"

"Selena Malast. Hello. Are in a compartment? I still need one," Selena admitted. Her cat mewed softly as Selena rubbed his back.

"No. I'm still looking," Hazel said.

"Alright… well, what about this?" Selena asked, seeing a compartment 2 compartments over. It had an older looking boy with blonde hair leaning against a window.

"I'm not sure… That person in there scares me…" Hazel said.

"You've never met him though," Selena slid the door, but the boy didn't move. Hazel regretfully shuffled in and slowly sat down, almost as if spikes were on the seats.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" Selena asked the boy sitting across from her.

The boy slowly turned around and faced Selena. H had blonde hair and light blue eyes. His hair was slightly swept to the side, and he had pale skin. Like, he didn't get enough sun. He had black jeans, a white T-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She could tell he was pretty tall just by him sitting. He smiled slightly. "Yes." He said, almost in a whisper.

Selena felt herself smile and nod. "Thanks."

"I'm Damon by the way," The boy added.

"Selena."

"A-and I'm Hazel," Selena turned around hearing Hazel say that. As Damon nodded to her she smiled a bit but it faded as she picked up her book and continued to read.

"Is this you're first year?" Damon asked half-heartedly.

Selena nodded slowly. "Yes… What year are you in?"

"I'm in my 4th year," Damon said. He turned a bit, and Selena saw his bag. On it was a Slytherin badge.

"You're in Slytherin?" She asked.

"Yes," He snapped. His face softened. "Sorry."

At that time, the train whistle blew and everyone was crying out of the windows. It started to move forward causing Selena to stumble a bit. They moved out of the station and into the bright sunlight. Selena was already feeling excited, but Damon looked pretty bored.

She sat down quietly and continued to stroke her cat. The door clicked and opened.

A boy walked in. Hazel and Damon paid no attention, but Selena watched looked up at him. He had tanned skin, light brown shaggy hair, and was slightly muscular. He was wearing a brown button up cardigan, a black V-neck shirt, jogging pants, sneakers, and a short necklace that looked expensive. But what surprised her was he had green bangs. He was holding a rabbit in his left arm that was sleeping.

"Hello. Is this compartment taken? All the others are full," He said.

"No," Selena answered quietly. He nodded and sat down next to Damon, moving more towards the wall, and away from Damon.

"I'm Rolf Iredine," The boy said setting the rabbit down beside him.

"I'm Selena. This is Hazel and Damon," She said. Hazel looked up over her book. Rolf waved slightly and Hazel ducked back behind her book.

"So… I like you're bunny," Selena said weakly, trying to start conversation.

"Thanks," Rolf smiled, "His name is Karrot… who's that?" He was pointing towards Selena's cat.

"Oh! This is Crescent," Selena said. She looked down at her black cat and smiled.

**2 Hours Later**

Selena was shaken awake. She had fallen asleep leaning on the wall.

Hazel jerked forward and dropped her book once again. "What's going on?" She asked.

"We can't be at Hogwarts… It takes 5 hours to get there!" Damon said standing up. He walked to the door and opened it. Suddenly, the train shook and she heard cries come from al the other carts. Damon stumbled backwards and slipped onto his seat. The door flew shut and the flickered before going off.

"What was that?" Selena heard Rolf say. Their eyes adjusted in the darkness and their was a cracking sound. Selena could see her breath and rubbed her arms. She could tell Hazel was freezing as well.

"Karrot, are you o.k.?" She heard Rolf ask. She saw the silhouette of Rolf pick his rabbit up and hold it.

Damon said nothing but watching with Selena as the glass window and door began to freeze over. Selena felt her cat tense up and push itself closer to the wall.

Hazel gasped and Selena jerked her head towards the door. A bony hand waved itself in-front of the door. The lock clicked and the door slid open. Damon jumped to his feet with Rolf while Hazel screamed and Selena couldn't move…

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger! So, thank you and I will be uploading part 2 soon! **

**I bet you all know whats coming, but what they do might surprise you! So, I still want peopl! Also, you haven't talked to me about you're characters year yet, I can't put them in yet. So, please Read ch7 for that matter. **

**So, I'm sorry for the short A/N and I'm sorry if the chapter was not done to justice. I accept minor comments, just plase no harsh ones! **

**And remember, I will get everyone in within the first 10 chapters and they'll be posted every day. One chapter a day I mean. So, thank-you for reading and everyone for their support.**


	2. The Hogwarts Express Part 2

Standing there in the door way was a floating creature. It had a ripped long cloak. Its hood was pulled over, but had a mouth hole. It had greenish grey bony hands. Selena was scared out of her mind and she couldn't move.

The thing turned its head around the compartment and faced Selena. Damon drew his wand and pointed at the floating thing. "_Expecto Patronum!_" He shouted. The tip of glowed before a large blue shield formed and charged at the thing. The creature made a strange screeching and ripping noise and quickly flew off.

Everyone was breathing hard and Hazel was frozen. Rolf sat down and grabbed his rabbit. No one said a word. Damon, still holding his wand, sat down and was breathing extremely hard.

"Is anyone else suddenly sad?" Hazel asked after about 5 minutes of sad silence.

Selena nodded.

"You guys too?" Rolf asked said, looking up from his feet.

"Of course it did," Damon said, his wand still at the ready.

"W-w-what do you m-mean?" Selena stuttered.

"It was a Dementor. They feed on Happiness, leaving you with only bad memories," Damon said.

"What did you to it?" Rolf asked.

"I used the Patronous Charm. You'll learn it in your 7th year," Damon continued.

"But… you're only in your 5th? How did you know it?" Selena asked.

Damon smirked and glanced up. "Because… I don't wait."

Selena knew he probably meant something sneaky. She nodded and looked at the window. "Look! It's defrosted!"

Everyone nodded, and she suddenly felt stupid. The lights flashed once and turned on. The normal golden glow and light returned to the train. Selena finally relaxed and looked at everyone. Damon finally put away his wand.

"Why were on the train then? Do they usually attack things traveling?" Hazel asked.

Damon shook his head. "No… This has never happened. I suppose they were looking for-" Before he could finish a girl ran and opened the door, just as Damon said, "Sirius Black." The girl glared at him.

Selena ignored the girl, now interested. "Wait? Sirius Black? Who's that? A criminal?" She said.

The girl at the door narrowed her eyes. "Sirius Black is not a criminal…" She said. Her voice was dripping with venom. "So shut up before I make you!" She spat, before slamming their door and rushing off.

"What was _that _about?" Rolf asked.

"I… really… don't… know…" Hazel said.

"Anyway… Yes, Sirius Black is a criminal. He killed a person. Or so they say. I think that's stupid. Sirius went to school with my dad. They didn't quite like each other, him being a Gryffindor and my dad was in Slytherin," Damon said.

"But… you're nice. Why are you in Slytherin?" Selena asked.

She noticed Damon tense and wished she hadn't said that. "No reason," He snapped.

"Sorry…" Selena mumbled.

"Let's just… forget this _Dementor _thing…" Hazel said.

Everyone nodded, except Damon.

A man rushed in front of the door and looked concerned.

No one said anything. Rolf stroked Karrot, Damon looked out the window, Hazel read and Selena thought everything that had just happened.

**3 Hours Later**

Selena felt the train slowly stop. They were all changed and ready to leave. She and Hazel had paid a lot of attention to Damon's robes. The green and the badge mostly, asking what all the others looked like.

Soon they were all rushed into the flooding hall. All the students were running and walking. Damon fell back behind and Hazel, Rolf, and Selena tried to keep up with the fast pace of the moving students. Once they were outside, they noticed it was raining. Then, a woman's voice was saying something about "Balloon" and "First" Then Selena felt a large wet thing burst on her head, and it sprayed on Rolf and Hazel.

A white haired boy was pushing all the students and laughing and smirking as the students either slipped, or fell onto another student. Selena looked back and saw Damon glaring at the white haired kid and shove past him. The other kid looked maybe a year younger than him, but didn't look too happy, but didn't do anything.

They continued walking and saw carriages pulling themselves lined up with kids getting in. Then a voice boomed over them, "FIRST 'EARS THIS WAY!" It said. Selena found that it was coming from a large man with rosy cheeks and a bushy brown beard. He was calling that over and over again. Selena found that it was 4 to a boat, and her, Hazel, Rolf, and another boy all clambered in. he boat began to move with the large man in the front of everyone.

The boat jerked forward, making Selena grab the edge. Hazel giggled, and Selena's cat cowered looking at the pitch black lake surrounding them. Selena relaxed a bit and looked around. Standing there, across the lake was a magnificent castle, glowing in the faint torchlight surrounding it. "Brilliant…" Selena whispered.

She looked across and could the carriages crossing a bridge about 3 miles over. She smiled and glanced back at Hazel and Rolf. "Isn't this amazing?" She breathed.

Hazel nodded vigorously and Rolf continued to sweep his eyes over the land-scape.

Finally, the boat hit the rocks and shore of the island. Everyone stepped out from the boat, and the large man led the up to the castle.

Finally he opened the doors and inside made all the students gasp, and awe, and smile. Everyone began to whisper excitedly. It was a large castle made of stone and marble and it was magnificent. They walked along and were led up many staircases before they stopped in front of two large double doors. In-front of them was a thin, elderly lady, with grey hair, piercing eyes, and a thin frown. She was in emerald robes, and had a hat with two pointed feathers.

"Thank-you, Hagrid…" The lady said. She had a Scottish accent. The large man nodded and walked from the stairs until Selena couldn't see him. The lady looked at all of them.

"Alright. In just a moment you will enter the through those doors," She pointed to the double doors with a scroll, "And will be sorted into a house. A family away from home that you will stay with and sometimes have class with. I don't want any talking, though…. Alright… Wait here," She opened the doors, but no enough for anyone to inside. Everyone was whispering.

"What's a house?"

"What if I'm in Gryffindor?"

"What if I'm not in any?"

"What if they put me in Slytherin or Huffelpuff?"

"How do they sort you?"

"Do you really have to fight a troll?"

"My brother said, that there's a dragon!"

"I-I'm too scared to go in!"

Selena became more nervous with ever rumor. She would lose a fight with or a troll _or _dragon. The doors opened and the lady quietly ushered everyone in. Instantly, everyone became quiet.

The students all walked in and a smile became plastered onto their faces. A large hall that was lit with floating candles, and had many large windows. It had four tables and one on a higher floor. With a old looking man grinning, watching them. In the front of the man's chair and table, was a stool with a dirty brown hat. Hundreds of students were looking at them.

Soon, the students had stopped walking and were in-between two of the four tables. The hat on the stool began to move. A fold began a mouth and two others became eyes. Then, it began to sing. Once it was done, it bowed and the hall of students clapped, except the First Years.

"When I call your name… Come and sit on the stool," The lady said holding a scroll, after the clapping had ceased.

"Callahan, Maryana," The lady said, reading her scroll. A confident looking girl with a smirk walked up to the stool. She carefully sat down and the lady lowered the hat down. The instant the hat touched her head, one of the folds became a mouth again, and two eyes, and it immediately shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" The girl grinned and ran off the stool, after have taken the hat off her head. She ran to a clapping table of students and they made room for her.

"Iredine, Rolf" Rolf stepped up and glanced at the stool, then sat down. The hat was placed on him and made "Hmmm's" like it was deciding something. Finally, "HUFFELPUFF!" Rolf smiled and put the hat back and walked to a table of clapping kids, opposite the other table.

After more people, "Kay, Lillian," A girl timidly walked up and looked very scared. She held the edge of the stool as the hat was placed on her head. "HUFFELPUFF!" It shouted immediately. The sighed happily, and ran to the same table as Rolf did.

After some more people, "Locarn, Hazel." Selena watched as Hazel stepped up and sat on the stool. She looked up as the hat was laced on her head until, "HUFFELPUFF!" Hazel smiled and breathed and set the hat back on the stool, and ran to join Rolf.

"Lovell, Bronwen," A scared girl walked up next, but looked more confident as she sat down. The hat again looked like it was thinking hard. Until it finally said, "RAVENCLAW!" The happy girl ran to a table to the right of still standing kids.

It felt like ages until Selena hear her name. "Malast, Selena!" She began to feel very warm and nervous. She breathed and remembered who she was, and took a deep breath and stepped forward. She felt more confident with each step and eased herself onto the stool. She felt the hat being placed on her head and it saying things quietly like, "Very witty… very brave… I see darkness though… but also kindness… Hmm… What to put you in…"

Selena held her breath and then she heard the hat…

* * *

**Another Cliff-hanger? I am just evil! :D**

**Well, I hope you liked it!**

**What house will she be in? Hmm... I wonder... **

**Also, I am sooo sorry about Tess not being sorted yet! So sorry! She will definitly be in the next chapter.**

**Again, I really hope that everyone DID enjoy it! ^_^ ( Somebody's likes my face! Hehe!) **

**So, yes, please comment!**

**I am so happy about all the positives comments! Thank-you!**

**I will post Chapter 2 VERY soon!**

**Thanks for reading! Reveiw please! Bye! **

**~Meghan**


	3. The Sorting

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Selena sighed and then smiled, and felt the lady take the hat off her head and Selena jumped up and walked to the table of clapping people. She glanced over at Hazel and Rolf at their table and then looked back down at her plate. She looked beside her and saw the same girl that yelled at them on the train. She looked at her, and then looked away.

Finally the last person was called. "Underwood, Tess!" Everyone watched as she sat on the stool and the hat made sounds. "Ravenclaw… no, no… I think it will be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Selena clapped along with all the other people at her table. The girl grinned and ran over and sat down beside Selena. Everyone was quiet as the lady moved the stool and the hat. An old man with a very long white beard walked to the front and smiled.

"Welcome!" The man said. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..." The man cleared his throat and Selena tried to pay more attention to him talking, the two boys jinxing a cup. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on ministry of Magic business."

Small whispers began going around the Great Hall.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds and while they are with us, I must make it plain not to be fooled by tricks or disguises- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors. On a happier note, I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Some people began to whisper once more. Selena didn't see why. The man spoke more before saying, "Let the feast begin!" Suddenly, foods and drinks appeared on the table. Selena grinned as students began piling their plates with food and filling their goblets with drinks.

Selena stuffed everything onto her plate and quickly drank. She was happy, and had never seen a feast like that.

**1 Hour Later**

"This way!" A student called. They were also in Gryffindor called. They looked older and had s badge on them.

"Shut up, Percy..." Some people said shoving past Selena. She looked ahead. They were all walking around and up the staircases that MOVED! Selena gripped the railing as the stair they were climbing shifted and moved. They continued until she could have said that they were up 60 floors. There was a painting with a wall and background. In the middle was a Fat Lady.

"Fortuna Major!" A student said.

"Wait, wait, wait..." The painting said. She was singing a ridiculously high and pitchy not and holding a glass, as if to break. All the students covered their ears. She finally smashed the glass on the wall.

"OH! Just by the sound of my voice!" She said, clutching her heart.

"Fortuna Major!" Another student repeated.

"Alright... Alright..." The painting said, before swinging open. All the students entered, and finally Selena did.

Selena gasped as she went inside. It was gold and red and couches and chairs and desks and it was amazing. She and the other new students gasped, but the older looking kids kept walking like nothing special was around them.

"Boys to the right, girls to the right!" The same boy called. Selena smiled and walked to the couch and sat down. She stood and tried walking to one of the desks, but someone bumped into her.

"Oh! Sorry!" The girl said. Selena turned around and looked at her.

The girl had dirty blonde that was shoulder length and straight with bangs. She was looking at Selena with big, dark, and brown eyes. She had the slightest of tans also.

"Sorry... I'm Wendy," The girl said.

"I'm Selena," Selena. The girl smiled and nodded before looking over.

"Oh... I have to go! Kim! Wait!" She said before she ran off. Selena continued walking and finally decided to go up the stairs.

She found a large door on the left. She opened it and gasped. There were five 4-poster beds, with scarlet covers and drapes. She smiled and walked to one and sat down. Beside each one were a side table made of Wood.

She laid down on her bed, not listening to the door open. Forgetting the world around her, until it all faded...

* * *

**Yay! No cliffies!**

**Alright! Well, thanks for everyone who has reveiwed so far!**

**I know, the end was pretty choppy, but I just really wanted it to be done. **

**Well, I have to go, so thanks for readin!**

**Please reveiw!**

**Also, I apologize to everyone and mostly to CharmedMillie becuse her character, _Damon_, was called a 5th year, when he is indeed a 4th year. So, sorry for that mistake. **

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	4. First Day

Selena woke up when it got too bright. She rubbed her eyes, and sat upright. She was still in her robes.

"Hello," Someone said. The voice startled Selena. She gasped and jerked her head around. It turned out to be a girl, smiling at her.

The girl had straight hair that was a light brown color with red flecks that was up in a loose bun. She was slightly bony and thin, even through her robes. She had a little bit of freckles and a heart shaped face, a smallish mouth, and dark brown eyes with short black eyelashes.

"Hi..." Selena said, steadily stepping off her bed and onto the wood floors.

"I'm guessing you're my roommate. One of them I think," She said happily.

"Alright. Well, I'm Selena Malast," Selena said.

"Ah. I'm Tess Underwood. Nice to meet you," She said.

"Same here. Um... What time is it?" Selena asked.

"Oh its... Breakfast time. Better get ready. You don't want to be late for class. Bye!" Tess nodded and smiled and skipped out.

"Bye. Wait... Get ready?" Selena whispered to herself glancing at her robes. Her trunks were at the foot of her bed, and her cat was sitting on them. "Look out..." She said. Her cat mewed and daintily jumped from the trunk on top to the floor.

Selena opened the trunk and gasped. Her normal black robes now had scarlet trim on the inside and in the hood. It had red and orange crest with a lion on it. Her vests had a scarlet trim as well. Her tie had now had diagonal striped that changed from orange and red.

She smiled and slipped into her new clothes. She put on her white uniform shirt and put the vest over it. Then her grey skirt, then grey knee high socks and black ballet flats. As well a new robe. She grabbed her wand and some books and walked out. She walked out the common room door and saw a boy drop his papers and books. They slid on the floor and he sighed. He looked older, but she walked over and helped him collect his papers.

"Thanks," The boy said standing up. Selena did the same and handed him the rest of his papers. He was in Gryffindor too.

He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and was taller than Selena. He was older too.

"No problem. I'm Selena," She said. She smiled.

"I'm Daniel. But, you can call me Danny," He said.

Selena nodded and glanced at the stairs. "Well... I should get going. Um, bye," She said.

"Selena," Danny laughed a bit. "Uh. We sit at the same table," He smiled and looked at her.

"Oh," Selena said suddenly feeling stupid. She moved some of her hair out of her eyes and nodded. "Well... Then I guess I'll see you there then."

Danny nodded. "Alright. Bye," He waved and walked down the stairs and walked down another hall. Selena made her way down to The Great Hall as well as she could remember and finally made it.

She saw the Gryffindor table and saw Tess laughing with another girl about something. The Hall smelled like Syrup, and Pancakes, and Oranges.

Selena walked over to them and slid into the seat across from Tess and the other girl.

"Hi, Selena," Tess said eating some pancake.

"Hi," Selena said, beginning to put food on her plate.

"Oh! Selena, I would like you to meet another room-mate of ours. This is Elizabeth Hearts," Tess said happily.

Selena shifted her eyes to the other girl. The girl had Bleach-Blonde hair, tons of freckles, and glasses in front of her grey eyes. She smiled.

"Hi, I take it your name is Selena."

Selena nodded. "Yeah... Hi." Selena turned her head as Danny slid in the seat beside her.

"Hello," He said.

"Um. Tess, Elizabeth, Danny. Danny, Tess, Elizabeth." She said motioning to everyone as she said their name. Everyone said their hellos and then Wendy sat down beside Danny.

"Hey Danny! Oh, hi Selena. Danny, did you finish the summer project? I was worried that I might have done my wrong..." The two older kids began talking about something over the Summer, as Tess found their schedules.

"What class do you have first Liz?" Tess asked Elizabeth.

"Uhh... Charms," Elizabeth answered, pushing her glasses up by the bridge.

"Ah... I have Defense Against the Dark Arts," Tess answered sadly.

Selena unrolled her own schedule and glanced at the first class. "Potions," She said half-heartedly. She scooped some strawberries into her mouth and swallowed some orange juice afterwards.

"Well, good luck then. I hope that you make out alive," Wendy said.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked.

"Snape is really mean and unfair," Danny answered, and Wendy nodded.

"Great..." Selena murmured.

**20 Minutes Later**

Selena had managed to find the potions room with directions from Danny. She stepped down the wet stairs of stone and stepped around a rat. She continued walking through the green lit murky dungeon.

She walked through the open door, only to have her name called. She glanced around the dark room, her eyes adjusting, until she found who was calling her. Hazel. Hazel and Rolf were sitting at a table together. She noticed that Karrot was hiding in Rolf's hood.

"Hey guys," Selena said walking over to them and smiling.

"Hi," Hazel said tapping her quill on her notebook while grinning. Selena noticed their robes had yellow on the inside and a yellow and black crest with a badger in the middle.

"How's Gryffindor?" Rolf asked.

"Fine. I met four new people already. Two are dorm-mates, and then the other two are older kids. I think they may be 3rd years. But, I'm not sure. Their definitely older though," Selena straightened herself up as she sat on the stool at the desk behind them.

"Hmm... Well... I only know one room-mate. I went in and the other 3 were off doing their own things. Like, one was hanging a Chuddley Cannons Poster, one was petting her owl, and then another was already asleep. Only one came up and talked to me. Her name is Lillian. She's really sweet. Maybe you could meet her," Hazel said cheerily. She looked at Rolf. "What about you?"

"Oh," Rolf looked up from the book on potions he was reading. "I actually don't really know anyone. I didn't exactly bother to speak to any of them."

Selena felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. Facing her was another girl. The girl had long almost black hair, she was tanned, she had brown eyes, she looked athletic and Selena could tell that she was strong, but she still slim, also she looked like she may have been half Asian half Caucasian.

"Is this seat taken?" The girl asked.

"No," Selena said.

The girl nodded. "I'm Bronwen, by the way."

"I'm Selena."

Just as she said that, a teacher in black robes strode in the room. He flicked his wand and the door slammed shut. The students all jumped a bit, and some of the potion bottles shook. He had a pointed nose and straight black hair that curled a bit under and went to his shoulders. "Hello class." He said coldly. He stared at them and looked around the class room with beady eyes.

Selena felt scared suddenly, but shook it off. "I am Professor Snape. This is potions. You will do as I say and do not pick up anything without my okay, Any questions?" He said pressing his mouth together.

A girl raised her hand. She had light brown hair that was in a ponytail with her side bangs out. She had light skin, and looked a bit on the thin side, but wired with muscle. She also had bright honey-colored eyes that Selena could even see in the dim classroom. Selena could also see a golden bracelet and earrings in the shape of Spades.

"What is your name?" Snape asked her.

"Renee Peirce," The girl said, lowering her hand.

"What is your question?" Snape then asked, even colder.

"I was just wondering what shampoo you used... your hair is rather greasy..."

**6 Hours Later**

Selena was relieved as she made it back to the common room. She tossed her books on the couch, but they fell over the back. She heard a voice say 'ouch!'

"Hello?" Selena asked crossing to the other side.

A girl was rubbing her head. She was on the floor with the 3 heavy text books laying above her.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you alright?" Selena asked. She moved her books and helped the girl up.

"I'm fine. Thanks," The girl said nodding. The girl had emerald green eyes framed with long eyelashes. She had midnight black hair that reached her waist and ended in long curls. "I'm Sasha."

"I'm Selena."

The girl smiled and nodded then glanced at a grandfather clock at the side of the Gryffindor Common room. "Well, nice to meet you. I have to get to the Quidditch pitch or Wood will kill me... Bye!" The girl smiled even wider and walked out of the common room.

Selena grabbed her books from the floor and without a word, sat them down and walked out the Common Room, thinking over her day.

* * *

**Did everyone like it? Huh? Did you?**

**Okay, well... I have covered about... the first 8 people or so. Only one has not had her name said. That person belongs to Pheniox so I apologize to them. If you're person has NOT been mentioned yet, they will _most likely _be mentioned in the next 3 chapters. And, remember, some people did submit their people in like, the first week. So, keep that in mind. **

**Also, the joke that _Renee _said, I did not come up with. It belongs to (Along with her person,) Kurayami Angel **

**So, thanks to everyone and I will post the next chapter tommorow!**

**Reveiw and thank you again!**

**Sorry for the length of the chapter, but I had to out alot into it...**

**Bye!**


	5. Meeting Annabeth

Selena was relieved to know that the Renee girl from potions, was a dorm-mate of hers. She quickly became good friends with her. Selena had received letters from home and found the routine of classes. It was around Halloween, and Renee and her were walking out of the Hogwarts castle door and down to the Owelry to send letters.

Renee was wearing a red hoodie over a black shirt that had a white star on it. Slim jeans ripped in the knees and shin, and black converse.

They laughed about Transfigurations Incidents that had happened and Selena looked up. A familiar face was staring at a book. "Damon!" Selena called. Renee looked at her then the boy sitting at the tree. Damon lifted his head, nodded, and looked back down.

"Who?" Renee asked, staring at Selena and stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Damon. He's a friend," Selena pulled Renee over to the tree that Damon was under.

"Hey, Damon," Selena said happily.

Damon looked up. "Hey, Selena."

"Oh, Damon this is Renee," Selena said motioning to her friend.

Damon nodded like he was bored, and Renee smiled slightly and waved a bit, managing to whisper out, "Hi..."

"We were going to the owelry. Do you want to come?" Selena asked smiling.

"I-" Damon was interrupted as a bleach-blonde haired boy strode across the grassy hill and was close to reaching them. Selena's smile fell of her face as she recognized him as Draco Malfoy.

"Hello,_ Griffin_..." Malfoy said smirking and smiling at Damon. Two boys walked up behind Malfoy and stood behind him.

"_Malfoy,_" Damon growled.

"Hm... Not very friendly I see..." Malfoy continued.

"_Go away,_" Damon snapped, still seeming aggravated.

"Well, right now... I don't really feel like it. I'm staring at whatever _you are.._. And..." Malfoy looked up at Selena and Renee. "You're girlfriends."

"And write now... I'm staring at an idiot and two oafs. Now _go!_" Damon continued. Selena watched as Malfoy's mouth went into a thin line and he narrowed his eyes. She saw his hand drift to his wand.

She slowly put a hand on her own. Renee watched and seemed to notice and shook her head at Selena. Luckily, McGonagoll walked around the corner humming and straightening her green earmuffs.

"Professor McGonagoll!" Selena called. The elderly lady shifted her eyes over to the 6 students. She saw Malfoy and immediately frowned.

"What did he do now?" McGonagoll asked quietly.

"He was bothering us, that's what," Damon said.

"Malfoy... Come with me," She said and watched as Malfoy slowly walked over to her grumbling about his father.

"Professor..." Renee said, squinting at the lady.

"Yes, dear?" McGonagoll asked, moving her eyes to look at Renee.

"Where did you get your ear muffs? Their quite puffy and make your head look smallish..."

**1 Hour Later**

Selena and Renee were telling Rolf, Hazel, Wendy, and Danny about everything that had happened with Malfoy.

"I hate Malfoy..." Rolf said clenching his fist.

"Oh! You think it's hard! Try playing against the Slytherin team at Quidditch matches!" Danny said. He was a chaser on the Quidditch team.

"Yeah, but you're good," Wendy said. Everyone nodded.

"Thanks guys," Danny said smiling.

"I think it would be cool to play for the Quidditch team. I mean my house..." Rolf said stepping over a log.

They were walking along the path that was between the Forbidden Forest and Black lake. It was very beautiful at the time. There was orange and red leaves scattered around, the lake was creating a soothing sound as it lapped onto the rocks on the shore. The sun made a gold light and caused their shadows to walk in the trees. Their scarves all blew around and Selena was constantly re-arranging her hair because of the breeze. It had gotten windier than before.

"Who are you?" A voice suddenly rang out from the trees.

Renee gasped and covered her ears. "No! It's those voices again!" She yelled.

"Ree... Calm down... It's just a girl," Danny said.

"Hello? Whose there?" Rolf asked scanning the trees.

A girl suddenly jumped down from a branch and lightly with a thud on her feet. She stood up, and examined them. She had flame-like, curly red hair, sapphire blue eyes, and was skinny; but still looked athletic. She was wearing a deep blue tank top, a black pleated skirt that went to her mid-thigh, purple leggings, black steel-toed boots, a blue elbow-length fingerless glove on her left arm, a silver heart locket, a charm bracelet, and a long chain pendent.

Selena recognized her as the girl that had screamed at them on the train. "Who are you?" She heard Wendy say.

"_I _am Annabeth Kathrina Rose Black... And _this_," The girl mentioned to the forest and the path. "Is where we hang out."

"Whose, _we_?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "It doesn't matter. Good-bye," Annabeth nodded to them and walked back through the trees.

"What just happened?" Selena asked.

"I... I don't know," Danny said shifting his position. "Lets just... go..."

Everyone nodded and the 6 friends began walking back up to the castle.

* * *

**Okay! So, I hope you all liked my chapter! **

**So, I have some news. If you reveiwed for the last chapter, I am SOOOOO sorry! Because I meant to delete chapter 5 of another story, but deleted chapter 5 of this one. So, it changed all the chapter numbers. So, chapter 12 became chapter 11. If you reveiwed chapter 11 then you reveiwed chapter 10. I am sooo sorry about that! I am going to put in a other chapter to make it even. It won'te be a _real _chapter, more of an update about stuff. **

**Okay, so I will try to introduce 2 people every chapter. So, yes. I will do that until all the characters have been covered. ^_^**

**Now, about the chapter. I'm thinking of making the next one a cliffy. I know, I know. But, it would have imprtant stuff in it. Plus, it has some stuff on _Flight of The Fat Lady _in it. So, I want people to say stuff about that.**

**Also, can everyone do my poll? It's about Regulus's daughter and I would have people make wizards like this one. I think one or two of you already have voted. If it's you, then you know. ;D ;D**

**So, I really stink at A/N but I make them just to re-cap and stuff. Oh, and from now on, I may do a re-cap on the chapter at the bottom. So here it is:**

**_Selena notices rivalry between a friend and enemy of hers and also meets another girl of whom she had past experience with. _**

**~Okay! So, that is done! So, I would also like to say thanks to everyone for reading and I will post the next chapter soon! I hope to post it tommorow. Gosh, I am just on a roll! Alright. Well, I will stop rambeling and making you want to fall asleep.**

**Thanks! **

**~Meghan**

**(P.S. I would like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter.)**


	6. Apple Slices

Selena groaned as she heard a bird crowing outside her window. She pushed the pillow over her head, but it didn't help. She finally gave up, and threw the covers off her. She stepped onto the wood floor and looked over. Renee, Elizabeth, and Tess were still asleep. She found out another room-mate earlier that month. Her name was Alisson Elizabeth Hatten. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and was taller than Selena and everyone in the common room by about 2 inches.

She crept out of the dorm, careful not wake anyone. She began walking downstairs to the main room. She heard the fire, than was barely burning on coals, but what she really heard... was a music box playing beautiful music. She looked down and saw the coffee table had a beautiful silver music box with a key in the side sitting on it. But, what surprised her was the person sleeping on the couch, still smiling and curled up... Annabeth.

**4 Hours Later**

"I told that Ancient Runes was hard. Why did you agree to do the extra credit?" Selena asked Hazel as they walked down the corridor to Transfigurations.

"Because... I stink at Ancient Runes... I needed to raise my grade," Hazel grumbled adjusted her books.

"Yeah... But you're good at everything else," Selena was telling the truth _and _trying to boost Hazel's self confidence.

Tess and Renee came skipping down the hall. "Hey!" Tess called as she skipped up to Selena and Hazel.

"Wat'cha talking about?" Renee asked.

"Ancient Runes," Selena answered.

"And how much I hate it!" Hazel exclaimed.

"Really?" Renee asked excitedly. "I have Ancient Runes today! Thank you second term!"

"Aw! You all have Ancient Ruins! I have stupid potions," Tess pouted.

Selena gasped as someone shoved by her, and she almost fell.

"Hey!" She called out by reflex. The student stopped and turned around.

The student was a boy with shaggy curly black hair and pale skin, he was tall and had piercing gray eyes. Selena could see a bite on his left arm that looked pretty big, since his shirt was rolled up. "What?" He asked coldly.

Selena winced. "Who do you think you are? Why did you just do that?" Tess asked.

"I think I'm Ray Macalaster... And I think that you need to shut up and stop talking to me," The boy said. He turned around and continued walking.

Renee looked at them. "Well... He was very grumpy..."

**2 Hours Later**

Selena sipped her pumpkin juice at dinner. Renee was playing with her fruit, and Danny had made a game of throwing some apple slices at the Slytherin table where Malfoy was sitting. Selena watched as one landed in Goyle's cup just as he drank it and he began to cough, finding the apple slice.

Wendy began to giggle and Danny grinned. Other than that, the highlight of Selena's day had been when they were in Ancient Runes and Renee said, 'Professor... why do the runes look like this? You know... When I was 4, I drew almost the exact same thing!' Selena smiled remembering it.

"I am so bored!" Elizabeth said.

"Well... do what Danny's doing... abusing fruit," Tess said happily.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and twirled some spaghetti on her fork.

Alisson stabbed her salad. "I want dessert already!"

"Yeah... When do we get dessert?" Renee asked.

Selena shrugged and continued watching Danny throw apple slices. Finally, she looked at him and picked up an Apple Slice. "Can I try?"

"Yeah, sure. Just aim for any Slytherin and throw," Danny answered nodding.

Selena aimed best she could at the Ray person she had met earlier. She threw it; only to have it hit Snape in the head and make him jump a bit mid-conversatoin with McGonagoll, before having him slowly turning his head and looking at Selena, who still had her hand raised. He slowly got up from the table and began to make his way over to where she was sitting.

"Wa-ell... You did hit a Slytherin..." Alisson said.

"Too bad he was a teacher," Elizabeth added.

"You know... You might want to run right now..." Wendy told Selena.

Snape stopped in front of her and looked down. "Miss Malast... Why did you just hit me in the head with an Apple?"

"Actually... It wasn't an apple... it was actually an apple _slice_," Renee said matter-of-factly.

Snape turned his head. "You are _far_ too comfortable around me... detention to you both... and you Mr. Daniel..."

Snape turned to walk off but Danny snapped his head up. "What? Why me? Is this because I gave her the apple slice?" He asked.

Snape looked over his shoulder. "No... It was quite frankly because I dis-like you... but now I have a reason to. Also 50 points from Gryffindor..." He stalked off and Danny sighed and looked at his plate. Selena lowered her hand and stared after Snape.

Renee looked at all of them then Snape, who was still walking. "He still needs to change shampoo..."

**30 Minutes Later**

The students all went back to their dorms, but the Gryffindors didn't.

Students all gasped as they all reached the portrait.

"What's going on?" Selena asked.

Before anyone around could answer, a red ran down the stairs saying, "It's the fat lady! She's gone!"

* * *

**Woo Hoo! I got the chapter done! Yay! I promised I would post it tonight! Sure it was late but still...**

**Well, thank you to everyone who voted on my poll! Yay! I have created a new one I would like you to take! you'll see what it's like when you take it! But, it does have to do with this story! ^_^ Yay!**

**Alright, well down to buisness. I know... Only one new character... but, to make it up, I will be posting the next story tommorow afternoon and introduce 3 new characters. Oh... wait... I did introduce 2... Well, consider this a early Christmas Present! So, yes!**

**Thanks and I NEED comments! Reveiw PLEASE! I NEED REVEIWS! AHHH!**

**So, incase I was not clear... R-E-V-E-I-W-! What's that spell?... REVEIW! YYYAAAAAYYY!**

**And, I know that this chapter was probably really boring... but I slipped in a few jokes. So, I hope I made you laugh. But, I do apologize for the shortness again. The next chapter will twice as long! :)**

**Alright I will stop talking now. Hehe. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	7. Flight Of The Fat Lady

Selena watched as Wendy and Danny looked at each other and the rest of her friends whispered.

"Do they mean the fat lady's gone?" Tess asked.

"A fat lady is somewhere in the castle? Well, that doesn't make much sense," Renee said.

"No, Ree, they mean the painting to the common room," Tess explained.

"But how is that possible?" Alisson asked.

Elizabeth stood on her tip-toes. "Look! Look at the painting!"

Selena jumped up to look. There were 3 long gashes that had slit the paper on the portrait open.

A man with greasy and stringy hair shoved by them, carrying a lantern, in ragged clothes, screaming "Ou'a my way!" The headmaster carefully weaved himself through the crowd. They stopped at the painting. By leaning on the banister, Selena could see them from the back.

"Argus... Alert the knight... lock the doors... we must find the Fat Lady," The Headmaster said.

"Headmaster... I doubt that will be necessary..." Filch pointed up to another painting. For a moment, everything was quite... then all the students rushed forward, pushing past the two men up to the painting. Selena walked up with them. Everyone stopped in front of a painting of a safari, with a mud hippo eating grass.

A lady was cowering behind the hippo, with a fruit hat on. "My... what has happened to you?" The headmaster questioned.

The lady's bottom lips quivered and she whimpered. "It was him... I wouldn't let him into the common room," She managed out.

"Who?" Dumbledore asked.

"Sirius Black!" Everyone began whispered. She let out a scream of fear before ducking back behind the hippo.

"That's a lie!" Selena heard someone yell. That 'someone' was Annabeth. She looked ready to jump into the painting and slap the Fat Lady.

"Argus! Tell the teachers... Lock all the gates, and get every student into their common rooms! Now!" The two men began walking back down the steps. Dumbeldore managed to have the Fat Lady move back into the painting to let the students in. Most of the kids dove in gratefully. All the Gryffindors began talking in groups and some going up into their bedrooms.

Soon, it was only Selena, Renee, and Tess on the couch, Elizabeth in the chair to the right, and Alisson in the chair to the left, and Wendy Danny sitting in front of the fire. Selena noticed that Annabeth was curled up in a chair, far away from them, staring out the window.

"How do you think Sirius Black got into the castle?" Selena asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure... what with all the dementors around..." Danny said.

"I hope he doesn't get into the common room," Tess said shuddering.

"Well," Danny conjured up glasses of coco and took one. "I wonder what happen if he did..."

Alisson took one and took a sip and blew on her mug before looked up at them. "I'm freezing..." She said quietly.

Wendy slowly took out her wand. He pointed it at the log barrel. "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" She said so quietly, almost no one heard it. About 3 logs lifted themselves from the basket barrel and lowered them into the pointed at the logs. "_Inflamari_," A small spark shot out of her wand, and lit the logs on fire. They crackled and cast a gold glow on the 7 friends.

Alisson smiled. "Thanks," She whispered.

Wendy nodded and looked at her wand. "6 inch Peytons Feather... Works wonders," she set her wand down beside her to take a cup of coco herself. She blew on it and drank some, and licked her lips.

"Anyway... I'm scared about Sirius now too... because if he could get past Dumbledore... nothing could stop him," Elizabeth said.

"Well, he is a murderer..." Renee said.

"Be quiet," Everyone turned their heads to see Annabeth glaring at them. "You know _nothing _about Sirius Black."

Renee clamped her mouth shut and turned back and looked straight into her coco mug, a light blush covering her face. Wendy pursed her lips, so they were a thin white line. But, Selena had had enough.

"What is your problem? You said that on the train, you were mean to us in the forest, and you screamed at the painting, and now this. What is your deal with the obsession about Sirius Black!" Selena practically yelled. Her eyes darted up tot eh dorm doors, as if scared that someone would hear them.

Annabeth stared hard at her. "Look. You have never met da... Sirius Black, and so I suggest that you stop being mean by saying hurtful things about him," Annabeth stood up and swiped at her eyes, as if crying, and sniffled. She turned around, her fiery hair swinging, and ran up the stairs hugging herself.

"Woah... What just happened?" Tess asked.

Renee finally looked up and smiled a bit. "I think Selena just sassed someone..."

**The Next Day**

Selena had fallen asleep on the couch, with her mug of coco hanging loosely from her hand over the edge, completely drained. She heard the wheeze of the fire and a few birds playing outside the window.

She found that she had a blanket on her. Wendy was asleep on the floor and Tess was in the chair. Selena groaned as she felt how stiff she was from sleeping on the couch.

The table made a banging sound, which made Selena jump, as someone screamed. It was Renee. She crawled out from under the coffee table holding her head forward and saying, "Owie, owie, owie..."

"What time is it?" Wendy asked. Selena noticed that she too was slowly waking up.

"I don't know... Morning..." Renee said quietly.

Giggling came from the stairs as girls ran down clutching their books and running out.

The clock chimed, alerting them that it was 7:30. "Guys!" Selena screamed suddenly.

"What?" Wendy moaned .

"It's 7:30! We'll be late for class! If we even _manage _breakfast!" Selena said, scrambling up and running to the stairs.

"Ree! Wake up!" Wendy said. Selena could tell that Renee was asleep. Again.

"5 More minutes mum..." Selena heard Renee say.

"Renee... I'm not you're mum! We'll be late for breakfast! Now come on!" Wendy said.

"Mum... You look different..." Renee said wiping her eyes. "Oh... Hi Wendy... Where'd my mum go?"

Selena rolled her eyes and ran up the steps. She opened the door to her dorm. Elizabeth and Alisson were giggling and getting dressed. Selena quickly grabbed her hair brush, ran it through her hair, and pulled it up in a bun. She ran from the room and straightened her clothes and she ran out the room. Wendy and Tess and Renee were waiting.

The 4 friends quickly ran out the common room to make it to breakfast.

* * *

**Yay! I up-loaded! I said I would upload it tonight. Yeas, 11:20 is counted as tonight. For me. **

**Well, this must be short!**

**I have a story to tell tommorow. Thanks for reading and reveiw! Bye!**

**Oh, and I know... No new people... but this chapter had story plot. So, bye!**

**~Meghan**


	8. Secrets and Hall Duals

**3 Months Later**

_Selena_ poked Renee as Professor Binns ranted on about _"The wonders of History Through my eyes!" _Renee had fallen asleep and Tess was asleep also, but had propped a history book up to hide it. About half the class was off in dream land.

Selena picked Renee's hand up and let it fall onto the desk with a dull thump. She finally hit Renee slightly on the back with the corner of her book. Professor Binns stopped talking and stared through the window.

"That is all. You may leave now," He said drearily. All the students began walking out or trying to wake up their friends. Selena prodded Tess with her pencil. The sleeping girl slowly raised her head, making the book fall over the table. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and stared around the class.

"Wake up Ree," Tess said tiredly as she walked around to pick her book up.

Selena resorted to pushing Renee out of her chair. Renee hit the ground and immediately woke up. Professor Binns turned around as Renee shrieked.

Renee got up and looked at Professor Binns. She squinted at the ghost. "Professor... You need a tan... You're looking pale and thin..."

**30 Minutes Later**

"You really called him pale and thin?" Danny asked Renee at dinner.

"Yes! She did. It was hilarious. You should have seen his face!" Tess replied laughing.

Wendy bit her apple silently. Selena could see Annabeth holding hands with Harry under the table from where she was sitting. She couldn't believe that anyone would want to date _her_. She agreed that Annabeth was pretty, but still. She was always sweet to everyone but Selena and her friends.

Danny noticed Selena staring at them. "Sel... Are you alright?"

Selena shook her head and returned her eyes back to her friends. "I'm fine. Just a bit confused. It doesn't exactly matter."

Danny nodded with a concerned expression. "Hey... Wen... are _you _all right?"

Wendy swallowed her drink and folded her hands on the table. "Kind of... I'm just a bit worried. A-about something I found... eh. Don't worry. I'm fine."

"What did you find?" Renee prodded.

"Ree! Don't be a brown-nose!" Tess said looking at Renee.

"Oh, right... _So... What did you find?_" Renee asked again.

"I give up!" Tess exclaimed, throwing her hands up into the air. Selena smiled and looked back at Wendy.

"I found a-" Wendy began nervously, but stopped as Sasha sat down.

Sasha had become a good friend of Wendy, even though they were about 2 years apart. Danny knew her from the Quidditch Pitch though. "Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Hey," Danny said biting his ham slice.

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked.

"We were going to find out what Wendy found that's making her worry," Renee answered truthfully.

Tess hit Renee on the arm, causing her to yell, "What?"

"Oooh! What did you find?" Sasha asked. She looked around and saw all the other students around them.

"_Look,_" Wendy lowered her voice and leaned in, "There's too many people here. I'll tell you guys in the Common Room."

Everyone nodded and continued to eat their dinner, waiting for the feast to be over.

**20 Minutes Later**

Selena had decided to go with Alison, Wendy, and Tess to get some books from the library for Wendy. "What did you find? Please tell us?" Tess begged.

"I told you. I'll... What is that?" Wendy asked, as she stopped walking.

"What?" Alison asked.

"_That!_" Wendy said pointing. Sure enough, there was chanting and yelling as crackles and zaps coming from the corridor ahead. The 3 girls got the same idea and ran ahead. They rounded the corner and ran up the stairs. Selena gasped.

A large crowd was clapping and cheering as large sparks and smoke rose up from the middle. "What's going on?" Wendy yelled, trying not to become swallowed up by the sound.

"Malfoy tried to Stun Griffin! Now their fighting!" A Ravenclaw girl replied loudly, grinning and clapping.

"Did she just say _fighting_?" Tess asked looking at her friends.

"She did!" A boy said. Selena suddenly noticed that Neil was standing in front of them with his hands in his pockets and looking at the dueling match.

"Neil, what are you talking about?" Selena asked.

"Well, just look! Malfoy and Griffin are fighting. Didn't she just say that? We're you listening?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Whose Griffin?" Wendy asked. Selena then saw the flash of blonde hair and... Damon. Selena pushed her way past people, hearing Wendy, Alison, and Tess calling to her. Malfoy shouted something and nearly missed Damon. But, Damon said something and Malfoy flipped backwards in a flurry of smoke and purple sparks and his wand slid out of his hand. But, it was stopped by a foot. Professor Snape.

Selena scowled at Damon and he saw her. He diverted his eyes and turned his head and lowered his wand. She backed up. "Do you know him?" Wendy whispered as they walked away.

"Yes," Selena mumbled.

Wendy sighed. "Let's just... find those books..."

* * *

**Was it alright? So, in the next chapter there will be drama from the this chapter. Also, tell me if anyone should go home with anyone for Winter Break. **

**Now, what do you think Wendy has? Hmm...**

**Also, about comments. Please make them! Only about 4 or 5 of you only reveiwed. Thanks to you that did though. Also, you can read my profile, TAKE THE POLL, read my stories, TAKE THE POLL, maybe laugh, oh what am I forgeting... TAKE THE POLL! **

**But, can you all do me a favor and read my story, _Starlight_, and reveiw? PLEASE? I know that one of you did though. So, thanks. If you did read , REVEIW! **

**thank-you and Good-bye!**

**~Meghan**


	9. Books In The Library

**The Next Day**

Wendy had decided not to show them what she had found that night, for the fact that so many people were in the common room at that time. So, Selena had gone to the library to find some books. They had all of their tests for the end of the Quarter on that Monday because of Winter Break. So, she had the Weekend to study. Bronwen was tutoring her, and they had grown pretty close.

"Excuse me," Selena said walking around some people as she found some books. She turned around and walked out of the isle, stuffing the books into her bag. The first test was potions. All the Gryffindors had been mumbling all day because of that. She saw Hazel and Rolf sitting at a table reading.

"Hey, guys!" Selena said cheerfully walking over to them.

"Hey, Sel. Have you _seen _Snape lately? He's acting all strange. You know... even more strange than normal," Hazel said flipping a page in her book.

"What do you mean?" Selena asked, taking a seat beside her friends.

"I mean, like, _weird_. He's been teaching both potions _and _Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin hasn't been their ever since Thanksgiving, plus Dumbledore is always speaking to Snape privately," Hazel continued, widening her eyes.

"Maybe we'll get lucky, and Dumbledore fires Snape before our test. Or maybe he'll get hit with a bus," Rolf said.

"Well, I don't want Snape giving us the test, but I don't want to see him fired or dead," Selena said, moving hair from her eyes.

"I do!" Rolf whispered.

"Guys, we'd better get to dinner. It's about to start," Hazel said standing up and putting all her papers and books into her bag. Rolf nodded picked his things up.

"I guess. I'm missing something, though. A book on Metamorphagus's. Do you guys have one?" Selena asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Rolf tensed and slid his eyes over to Selena.

"What do I know about Metaphorphugus? I don't know anything! Stop staring at me!" Rolf said, walking off quickly.

"Okay, I don't what _that_ was about, but no. I don't. Sorry. You should ask McGonagoll for a copy. She probably has some," Hazel walked with Selena out of the library.

"I also need something on Dark Magic," Selena added.

Hazel looked at her. "_Dark Magic? _I'm pretty sure all those are in the restricted section. Why do you need them?"

"No reason. And, I'm not planning anything. No need to get scared," Selena said wryly.

"I didn't think that... much..." Hazel said adjusting her bags strap.

Selena sped up her pace. "Let's hurry up. I'm getting hungrier every second."

**10 Minutes Later **

Selena saw her friends at the table. Tess, Wendy, and Alison were all grouped together. Danny was making a carrot launcher using a spoon with Renee.

"Hello," Selena said sitting down. Alison, Wendy, and Tess immediately broke their circle and began to eat silently.

"Hey, Sel," Sasha said, eating some turkey. Selena put some ham and other foods onto her plate and filled her goblet with water.

"Wendy, are you going to show us what you find tonight?" Wendy asked.

Elizabeth nodded and looked over to Wendy. So did everyone else, and Wendy folded her hands and laid them down on her lap. "I guess... I don't know. I'm trying to decide if it's real or not," Wendy said quietly.

"No matter. We'll figure it out if we see it," Elizabeth assured her.

"Alright. But, no one can be in the Common Room. _No one_. Because there's one thing that I found, and one thing that I want to show you of mine," Wendy continued.

All of the friends nodded and continued to eat. Dessert finally came.

"Hey, Sasha. That was an awesome save the other practice," Danny said. He took a brownie from the tray.

"Thanks! It's all in the handle of the broom. If you just tilt it forward the right way, it can do anything!" Sasha gushed.

Selena took a sugar cookie from the sliver platter on the table. "Are you guys talking about Quidditch?"

Renee titled her head and looked at them. "They could be talking about cleaning. I'm not sure if I like sweeping enough to have practice at it."

**30 Minutes Later**

Selena walked with the crowd filling up the hall trying to get to their common rooms. She saw the familiar face of a friend. "Damon!" She said, moving around through the crowd over to him.

"Hey, Selena," Damon said smiling.

"Hi. Where have you been? I haven't seen in a few days," Selena said.

"I've been in the Infirmiry. I had an accident with Quidditch; Nothing big though. Pomfrey says I'll be fine," He said assuringly.

Selena noticed a small scratch on his cheek. "Okay. Well... I guess I'll see you tomorrow, maybe. Bye," Selena waved and walked up the steps to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Pumpkin Pasties," Selena said to the painting, and it swung open. She went inside and saw some people in the Common Room. Elizabeth had decided that she would see what Wendy had the next day, and had gone to their dorm. Wendy, Danny, and Sasha were all sitting on the couch. Alison was in a chair, Tess was in another, Renee was in front of the fire, and Selena sat down on the desk. They waited until everyone was gone before waiting for Wendy to bring the items down from her room.

She finally came down the stairs and sat behind the coffee table. Everyone crowded around it.

"Alright..." Wendy breathed. "Here's one of mine. This isn't the one I found, though." Wendy sat a gold circle on a chain on the table. It had small star cutouts and a beautiful, tiny, little hourglass in the middle, along with two rings en-circling it. There was writing on the side in cursive, also.

"Is that... what I think it is?" Sasha asked, pointing down at the necklace.

Wendy nodded. "A Time Turner."

"But... the Ministry owns those... how'd you get it?" Danny asked.

"Long story. Now, here's the thing I found. Are you ready?" Wendy asked, biting her lip.

Everyone nodded. She sat a square of white paper down on the table. After a moment, Tess spoke. "What is it? Paper?"

"I find those all the time!" Renee said, nodding to them.

"It's not... Look," Wendy flipped the paper square over and everyone gasped.

Right before them was...

* * *

**Ooh! Cliffi-ness! Did everyone like it? What do you think Wendy found? Why id Lupin acting weird? I know, you guys still don't know, for sure. But! Everyone has _great _guesses! **

**And oh my crackers! Haha~! Proffessor Prongs I don't know _how _you guessed that Wendy had a Time Turner! No idea how! Good gues!**

**And thakns, to everyone who has done my poll so far, and commented. Half of you aren't though. PLEASE reveiw, guys! I need you all. **

**And thanks to PhenioxRose65 for commenting on _Starlight_! And thakns for you're sympathy towards the spider. **

**Well, I won't keep you any longer. Please reveiw and read my other stories if you want. lso, every chapter I will be reccomending stories. Most of them are either under my Favorites, or I realy like it. Here's this chapters:**

**_Little Stars _****BY Bellastrange51**

**It's an awesome story. Alright, well, bye!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S. If you're the one hundreth comment, you get a shout out at the top of the page AND get to decide part of the next chapter by PM. But, I'll PM you first. Alright, Bye! For real! Seriously! BBBBBYYYYYYEEEEE!**


	10. Wendys Secret

_Everyone nodded. She sat a square of white paper down on the table. After a moment, Tess spoke. "What is it? Paper?"_

_"I find those all the time!" Renee said, nodding to them._

_"It's not... Look," Wendy flipped the paper square over and everyone gasped._

_Right before them was..._

* * *

The piece of paper's other side. It was still blank, but had two flaps on it. Danny lifted them up. "I don't notice anything... What is it?" He asked.

Wendy rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the paper. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," She spoke clearly. Ink suddenly flooded from the tip of her wand. It made lots of small letters on the page which formed shapes. In a box were the words. 'Mooney, Pafoot, and Prongs all proudly present... The Marauders Map'.

"Okay, so that was cool. But still. That doesn't explain anything," Danny replied.

"You have to open it dummy!" Wendy said prying open the flaps with her wand. It made all of them gasp. It was a diagram. It seemed like it had endless flaps and words that made walls. There were small little foot-steps that walked along the paper with names on top of them .

"What is this?" Tess asked, amazed, and still mesmerized by the map.

"It's a magic map. It has every passage way and every person on here that's in Hogwarts and Hogsmead. It's amazing, isn't it?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. But... how did you get it? And how did you get that Time Turner?" Renee asked, looking up from the map.

"Nuh-uh! Renee! Don't get smart now!" Wendy said, tucking the Time Turner farther into her shirt and picking up the map as every turned to look at her.

"Wendy... _Seriously... _How did you get that stuff?" Selena asked.

Wendy looked at them and sighed. "The Time Turner is mine... but the map... _ireajhdekunt_..." Wendy slurred the last word and no could hear it.

"What?" Tess asked.

"The map isn't exactly _humehrj_..." Wendy slurred the last word again.

"Wendy!" Renee exploded.

"Fine!" Wendy held up her hands in defeat. "The map isn't mine. Potter was down here and left it. At first, I went to return it to him... but then I found out what it was, he thought it was somewhere in his trunk, and I started to like this map. I've already been outside of Hogwarts at night. _Night. _I went down to Hogsmead. Only 7th years can do that! I got to do that!" She gushed.

"You stole _Harry Potter's _magic map?" Alison asked, her teeth gritting together.

"Not _stole_. Borrowed. Without... him exactly... knowing I had it..." Wendy looked at them.

"Wendy, you have to give it back," Danny said, shaking his head.

"Fine. But not tonight. After I go one more place. Then, I'll give it back. Now... I'm going to bed," Wendy said getting up. She slowly walked up the stairs.

"I can't believe Wendy did that... She's not mean not _some_ Slytherins..." Selena said.

"It's just that thing about someone... Like Renee doesn't know when to shut her mouth. No offense, Ree. Let's just... go to bed too," Tess said yawning.

"Agreed," Alison replied. She stepped around them and trudged up the steps.

"Night," Danny said tiredly as he walked up too, him and Alison going into separate doors.

"Get Ree," Selena said quietly.

Tess looked down. "She's asleep."

Selena thought for a moment. "Eh. She'll be fine."

**The Next Day**

Selena woke up by a bird crowing outside her window, and had an un-easy feeling about going to bed. She shifted her position and stepped from the bed. She quickly changed into a red jacket, some jeans, and black UGG's. She pulled her hair back with a orange scrunchie and threw a Gryffindor scarf around her neck, and adjusted her charm bracelet. She was planning out going outside to take a walk, and perhaps stop by the owelry.

"Harry... You _can't _be going out alone. In plain sight! Well, someone could hurt you..." Selena stopped walking down the steps as she heard a voice. Annabeth's voice.

"Anna... I'm not... Like I said, I'm going to go to Hogsmead with the cloak. Are you coming? Ron is still asleep, but what about Hermione?" She heard Harry reply. Selena crouched down and looked over the banister at them.

Harry had a nice looking cloak and was dressed in a sweatshirt and pants. Annabeth was still wearing her blue nightgown that stretched to the floor. Her curly, fiery, silky hair was lying around her shoulders and had many knots, probably from tossing around in her bed.

"Hermione is too... Well, she fell asleep reading. So, she could wake up. Lavender and Romilda are asleep too. I think Pavarti is up at the library though. Ron, well, I have no worries that he'll stay asleep," Annabeth said rubbing her arm.

Harry nodded and adjusted his glasses. "Alright. I'll be back in about in about... an Hour. If they ask... say I'm at the owelry. Later we can go to The 3 Broomsticks, bye..." She heard Harry say, and saw Annabeth and Harry hug and then Harry walk out of the common room. Then, Annabeth sit down on the couch and pick up a heavy book.

Selena stood up and swallowed. _Just... don't look at her... _Selena thought as she walked down the stone steps. She let her hair sweep in front of face and continued walking without a problem. She reached the portrait and stepped out.

**20 Minutes Later**

Selena walked around the ledge to the Owelry door, and about ran into someone. It was a girl that smiled slightly at her and looked at her as if sizing Selena up.

The girl had long wavy bright red hair that looked as if it were dyed, bright blue eyes, and dimples. She was wearing Biker boots, dark skinny jeans, a band T-Shirt and a leather jacket. She was walking beside, as Selena recognized, Ginny Weasly.

"Hello, um, I'm Alexanda. And this is Ginny," The girl said sweetly motioning to herself and Ginny.

"Oh, hi. I'm Selena Malast... I think I've seen you in the Common Room," Selena said motioning to her scarf's crest.

"Oh, yeah... I've seen you with Danny and Wendy," Alexanda said.

"Don't you also know Harry or Annabeth?" Ginny spoke up.

Selena nodded. "I've spoken with them, yes." A boy walked up behind Selena and smiled.

"Hello, Alexanda. Hi, Ginny... and, Selena, right?" The boy said. Selena nodded and immediately noticed that was one of the Weasley Twins. Either Fred, or George.

"Hello, Fred," Alexanda said sweetly, a light blush covering her face. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Alexa... Let's go, oh, Selena, watch your step up there. It's a bit slippery from the rain. Bye!" Ginny rushed down the steps with Alexanda following. Selena waved and walked into the Owelry. Fred stopped at his owl at the bottom, but Selena continued walking. She continued up the steps until she heard a lovely sound. A beautiful melody that echoed through the Owelry. Selena walked over the last few steps and saw that it was a girl, singing as she tied a letter to an owl's foot.

"_The night is cold... and I am far from home,_" The girl sang, and slowly stopped as she finished the letters bow. She smiled to her owl and lifted him through the stone window. The barn owl spread his wings and jumped from her arm, and flew off. The girl brushed her hands on her sweater and turned around and jumped as she saw Selena.

"Oh, um," Selena began, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to frighten you!"

The girl shook her head. She had shoulder-length light reddish-brown wavy hair that was pulled back with a small poof on top. She had bright green eyes and light olive skin. She was wearing jeans, a white tank top that Selena could see under the under bright green sweater, some black flats and an over-sized tote bag.

"It's fine. Hi, I'm Maryana Callahan," The girl said.

"I'm Selena."

"Ah, well, I'd better get go-" Maryana stopped talking as she saw Selena's scarf. She narrowed her eyes and shoved past Selena saying, "Out of my way."

Selena watched Maryana leave. "Probably a Slytherin..." Selena whispered to herself and walked to her owl.

* * *

**FINALLY! Sorry I haven't posted anything, I have a really sore throat and I was at the beach and school is uber-busy! So, thanks to you guys that check to see id I had up-dated. And I sware, I will NEVER take this long on another update. And sorry this chapter was a little long. But, it makes up for me missing so much time AND I introduced 2 new people! You'll want to remeber their encounters with Selena though. That will come up later.**

**Alright, down to buisness! JemichanSeddie (Sorry If I spelled that wrong, I'm a tad tired right now,) got the 100th reveiw! So she chose the plot of whats going to happen later on in the story with the Map. _AND _I have _no _idea how she guessed that it was the Marauders Map! I think I had you all guessing that it was a photo of Annie and Sirius, right? Well, kuddos to you all for guessing so well! Actually you all suplied my fire, because you all gave me the idea to make it seem like it was a photo! Haha!**

**Alright, Well, story recomendation: _I Hate You _**by **xbRiDgEt8319x**

**So, yup. There you have it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I DID, I would be rich and famous and adored. Haha. But, none of you think that I own it though. If you do though... ackward... Also, I owned Harry Potter, Dobby and Fred wouldn't have died... Ah! Fred. Why, oh cruel fate? And, Crookshanks would have defeated Voldemort single pawed-ly! Ah-HaHaHa! I SSOO picture that! Alright, well enough of my craziness,**

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	11. The Storm

**A Week Later**

"It's almost a week until winter bre-eak!" Renee chanted as she skipped down the library aisle.

"Yes, and that means only about 3 days to tutor you and Selena!" Bronwen added as she grabbed some books from the Potions section.

"Wen, lay off. You know it's impossible to tutor those two," Elizabeth joked poking her head through the empty book slots on the next aisle.

"Hey!" Selena said smiling.

Hazel walked down the aisle. "We should look for Charms books. I have _totally _forgotten the match of Cheery Charms and Saddening Spells." She moved her hand around in a complicated pattern as if waving her wand.

"Dee, do you know about the Vampire break in the Ministry? I forgot if it was led by followers of Dracula from the Dark Ages or Nosferatu believers trying to set a right... What do you think?" Selena asked opening the thick History book in her arms.

"_I think _Rolf needs to put his rabbit away before he gets caught!" Wendy said motioning to Rolf, who was stroking Karrot while reading a 'How to know if YOU'RE pet is magic!' book from Hagrid.

"Whateves, lets just go. We have enough books," Sasha commented from another aisle.

"You guys go, I have some reading to catch up on," Elizabeth said walking off.

"Later," Selena said waving and lifting her bags off the table and walking out of the large library.

* * *

Selena was jolted awake in the middle of the night by a loud crack of thunder. She whimpered as she heard the window rattle and rain patter against it, and felt the Gryffindor tower shake a bit. Another loud crack of thunder had Renee fall through the curtains of her bed.

"Ree? Ree, are you alright?" Selena whispered, unable to find her voice.

"Yes," Renee replied from the floor. Another crash of lightening and the lights flickered off, leaving only the blue moonlight and constant rain to guide their sight.

"Guys?" Selena heard Tess ask.

"Yeah?" Renee answered standing up and walking over to Tess's bed, as the girl pulled back her curtains.

Selena was right beside the window, so she stepped out of her warm bed and pressed her forehead to the glass. The booming of thunder made her back up from the window and cling to a post of her bed.

Suddenly, a large crash of thunder came and was quickly followed by a lightning bolt directly hitting the tower. The shattered and flew everywhere. The 3 Gryffindors that were awake screamed and ducked. Tess flew into her covers, and Renee tried to run. But, she stepped down on a sharp piece of glass as a piece struck her back and she tumbled to ground.

A large piece of glass and some of the frame hit Selena. The frame making contact with her head and the glass shattering against the bed post and piercing random spots on her body. Selena felt weightless before everything went black...

* * *

**Stop yelling Stop yelling! I know that it was REALLY short, but I really wanted to get the next chapter started. Plus, this one was good quality. So, I upload the next one tonight! Yup! Two chapters in one... afternoon... yeah...**

**Bye! Au Reviour! Until tonight!**

**~Meghan**


	12. The Infirmiry

**5 Hours Later**

"They need rest," A voice said. It sounded older, well, more mature anyway.

"I agree. But, what about that other one?" Said a Scottish voice.

"She was shaken up. I gave her two doses of a relaxing potion and put a sleeping charm on her. She had a sprained arm, but I quickly bandaged it. She'll be able to go back tonight, but she won't be attending lessons," Said the mature voice.

"Yes. What should we do about the window?" Said a high squeaky voice.

"A simple charm should work. You can surely handle that, correct, Filius?" Asked the Scottish voice.

"Of course!" Squeaked the voice. Most likely Professor Flitwick There were small foot-steps and they faded away behind the sound of a door closing.

"The other one? With the hurt foot? What shall I tell Albus?" Said the Scottish voice.

"She has a broken foot. I managed to get the glass out, after putting her under a _very heavy _sleeping spell. There are still some fragments, nothing too serious. But, she does also have many cuts and a few gashes. She'll need some care, and a few skin mending spells. The other one has a large head injury and just as many scrapes. They both could be in here for... about 2 or 3 days."

"What? B-but, they could miss the tests! They must have tutoring..."

"But!"

"Don't worry Poppy. We'll take it slow. As for Quidditch, eh, well. They'll be fine. They won't need those lessons. Well, I best be off," The lady paused. "Lessons start in a few minutes, and I have already missed breakfast. Good-day," And with that more foot-steps echoed.

Selena finally became aware that this was no dream and that was fully awake. She cracked open an eye, and found it hard to think or process anything without having a piercing pain flood into her head. She saw a lady in green with grey hair in a tight bun, and a Scottish hat with feathers walking out of the.. Hospital Wing? Why was she there?

She tried to remember everything, but all it caused was her head to hurt more. Plus, all she could remember was a blur of colors, screaming, and flashes. "Ah!" Exclaimed someone. Selena slowly moved her eye to see Madame Pomfrey rushing towards her with a cup filled to the brim with an orange liquid. "Drink!" She commanded.

Selena could barely lift her arm, but she managed to drink the substance without too much pain, but didn't say anything as she struggled to swallow the disgusting liquid. "Good. Now, you must rest. Lay back and close your eyes. I'll be back with food in a moment. Ah! Tippy!" Madame Pomfrey said as she took the almost empty cup back and rushed towards a house elf peeking in through the door.

"Hello, Madame. Can we see Tess, Renee, and Selena? We're good friends," Selena heard a familiar voice ask. Alison!

"I'm not sure. They are trying to rest," Madame Pomfrey replied.

"Please, Madame? Only for a moment?" Another voice asked. Hazel!

"You must let us. We just want to make sure their alright. It wouldn't hurt for them to see _freinds_, would it?" Asked another voice. It was Wendy.

"Hmm... I suppose... Only until I'm back! I must get food. Is breakfast still going on?" Madame Pomfrey asked quickly.

"Yes. But, you may want to hurry. Professor Trelawney is taking all the bread rolls and ham slices and putting them into her bag again. Something with a fortune..." Another voice said. It was Danny.

"Good. Go in, but be quiet," The nurse said and walked off.

"Thank-you!" A voice called after them. Sasha. How many people were out there?

Selena had already closed her eyes but heard her friends walk in. "They look so hurt..." "It's so sad." "All from a window?" "Why'd _they _have to get hurt?" "It should have been no-good Slytherins..." "It would flood their common room..." "Even better," "Quiet, we're here to make sure their alright." "Do they _look _alright?" "No... They look quite broken." We're some things that the group said.

Selena opened her eyes tiredly again, and say them. They all continued talking until her brunette friend called out, "Look! Selena's awake!" Hazel pointed over. Everyone rushed over and Selena watched them.

"Sel... can you talk?" Wendy asked.

"Yes," Selena replied in a hoarse whisper. She could still taste that potion.

"Danny told us what happened," Rolf said motioning to himself and Hazel.

"Ah" Selena whispered.

**10 Minutes Later**

After Pomfrey had shooed out all of the 3 girls friends she stared at the boxes of candy and little things on each girls bed. "Good. You're still awake. Here are some foods. There's rice, rolls, carrots, mashed potatoes, and water. Eat up. You need you're energy," Pomfrey said, putting a tray of food onto Selena's bed, and placing two others on her desk.

"Selena... Selena, where are we?" Asked a voice. Selena looked over. "Oh, hello Renee." That was all that she could manage.

"Where are we?" Renee asked.

"We're in the Hospital Wing," Selena responded as she slowly grabbed a carrot and chewed on it slowly.

"_Hospital Wing? _Why? What happened?" At that moment, Renee picked the moment to look down at her foot. "What the wand! Why is my foot in a bandage?" She squirmed and looked over at Selena and began to laugh. Selena swallowed her carrot and looked over a Renee.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I gave her some pain relief potion. But... on some patients, they go a bit crazy or giggly..." Pomfrey said, startling Selena from where she stood, surprising Selena that the woman could move so quickly without making any noise. She placed the tray on Renee's bed and folded her hands. "I must go get a re-fill of some lace-wings from Severus, but in the meantime, try to eat some more," And Pomfrey walked out muttering to herself about some ingredients.

But, shortly after she had left, the door opened once again. It was Ray. Selena felt uncomfortable and closed her eyes as if sleeping. _Why is he here? Maybe he would leave if he thought I was asleep. Well there's no helping Renee..._, Selena thought.

"Selena? Selena. Alright... well, probably not the best time, but if you can hear me, just listen?" She heard him take a breath. "I'm sorry. Yeah, I'm sorry. I was mean and Neil said hat I should apologize to you and you're friends. But, their kind of crazy at the moment. So, just sorry." He said. And, Selena heard foot-steps and opened her eyes in time to see Ray walk away.

But she smiled to herself. Ray was sorry... Her friends were together... and Renee was crazy... Yep, things were looking up.

* * *

**Okay, wow! Long chaptre! My hands are aching from typeing, but I just couldn't stop. So, yes, this another chapter that I'm adding tonight. Expect another tommorow, and then one on Sunday. I will most likely not update during the week because school is hectic, unless I say. So, thanks for reading, and REVEIW! Also, take my POLL! It's to show how you feel about THIS story. **

**Also, sorry for any typos. I'm just too lazy to proof read, and my eyes are kind-of hurting along with my fingers and wrists. And cut me some clack! I just typed, like, practically 3,000 words! This chapter and another chapter on my _Good Luck Charlie _story! And, you can cut me some slack for 1 chapter right? One teeny, weeny, little chapter! And I promise, tommorow's chapter will filled with plenty of drama, maraduer's map, Sirius Blac, snowball fights, hogsmead, and the info on Winter Break! So,looking forward to that? Yay! Well, thanks!**

**Also toSirius Black I just say you're person, and their IN! I've decided to make an excpetion like I did with Alison. Awesome right? Expect them in chapter 15!**

**Sweet Dreams!**

**~Meghan**


	13. Sneaking Off To Hogsmead

**1 Week Later**

Selena finally smiled as Alison zipped up her bag for her. Selena wasn't supposed to move her arms too much because of large fractures, and Renee couldn't stand. So, she mainly just limped.

"There. You're all packed," Alison said as she put Selena's book into the front pouch of the red carry bag.

"Thanks, Ali. Don't know what I'd do without you," Selena said. "So, are you _sure _that you can't come over during Christmas?"

Alison shook her head and stuffed her wand into her beaded bag. "No. I'm sorry. I just can't. We have friends and family coming over. But, maybe Hazel would."

At that time, Tess chose to run through their open dorm door. "Guys! Wendy wants us! She's goes completely _berserk_! Saying something about 'Sneaking off to Hogsmead and that we need to come.'!" She shouted before ducking out of the door.

Alison helped Renee through the door and Selena walked out and the 3 ran down the steps. Wendy was arguing with Danny and Tess. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch with coco in her mug watching their fight.

"Hogsmead? Really?" Alison asked as soon as they got down to the bottom.

"Yes," Wendy replied with a grin.

"You were supposed to give him the map back!" Danny said.

"What map?" Selena asked wryly.

"The marauders Map!" Tess said, pointing a finger at Wendy.

"_What?_" Alison shrieked. She let go of Renee, who yelled and fell on the floor.

"Help! I've fallen and can't get back up! Hey, nice carpet... get me up!" Renee yelled from the floor.

"Have you lost your crackers?" Alison asked in an exasperated tone. "You were supposed to give that back to Harry."

"I know... but," Wendy looked at them. "I'm not going to give it back _without _have you guys go to Hogsmead with me."

"Can I repeat... _What?_" Alison asked again dropping Renee again after trying to help Renee up.

"Sure, if you mean like, _what? _Why didn't Wendy ask that earlier..." Wendy laughed nervously and smiled to them.

"Wen, you're like my Best Friend, but no. That is like, one thing I won't do with you," Danny protested.

"Come _On!_" Wendy pouted, letting her bottom lip quiver and her eyes widen and glisten. "_Please?_"

Danny relaxed a bit and looked over his shoulder at his younger friends. Selena shook her head vigorously and Tess made a slice-across-her-throat movement, and Alison groaned. Renee crouched up from her place on the floor, "Don't say it..."

Danny squeezed his eyes. "Fine. I'll go," He whispered.

Wendy bounced and clapped and hugged Danny from behind. "Thank-you! Thank-you, thank-you!" She finally let go of him and he nodded., then smiled slightly at him.

"Push-over," Alison mumbled, crossing her arms defiantly.

Danny narrowed his eyes at her. "Whatever," And he put his hands into his pockets.

"What about you guys? If you don't go, well, I could just cry," Wendy let her bottom slide out and her eyes brim with tears.

"How does she do that?" Selena heard Tess whisper to Elizabeth, who shrugged.

"I mean, all I wanted to do was do something fun and spend some time with my friends..." Wendy said quietly. She looked at them each with glassy eyes. Whatever she doing, was working. Selena felt a pang of guilt whenever Wendy looked at her, but she knew it was all act.

"We're not as so dumb to fall for your little _act _Wendy..." Alison said coldly.

"What act?" Wendy asked innocently. "All I wanted to do was have an adventure you all? Is that bad?"

"_Yes!_ It is bad if you have an adventure with _Harry Potter's _stolen map!" Renee hissed from her position on the floor.

Wendy looked down at her. "I kept the map so we could all do something cool and fun. Such as going to Hogsmead..." She looked at them individually again.

Selena opened her mouth to something, but before she could there were voices from the painting. "Harry, I don't know where you're map is. Are you _sure _you didn't misplace it?" Said a girls voice.

"Hermione's right Harry. It's probably under your bed or something. I mean, where did you last see it?" Said Annabeth's voice.

"No, no... I was asleep on the couch, and then when I woke up, it was gone. Like, 3 Weeks ago..." Harry's voice said. All of the friends looked at Wendy.

"_Oooh... _I think he's talking about you, Wendy," Renee whispered. looking up at Wendy.

"I will step on you!" Wendy hissed at Renee, and the first year inched away from the third year. But foot-steps and shadows signaled that the four 3rd years were coming closer; and Wendy panicked.

"Cover me!" Wendy said. Just then Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Annabeth rounded the corner; Wendy took a dive behind the couch.

"Is she crazy?" Alison whispered.

"Sometimes I think so more than Renee... And that's saying something..." Danny said rubbing his head.

**1 Hour Later**

Finally, the group of friends were walking silently through a dirty tunnel under Hogsmead. Yes, Wendy had convinced them to come, and Harry did not catch them. They all had put their coats, and scarves, and boots and headed out of the castle and into the creepy tunnel Wendy had gone through many times from sneaking around with the map.

They could hear voices and whenever a carriage would ride over the tunnel, some dirt would fall and make them cough and rub their eyes. But, more than once Renee was un-lucky enough to have a rock hit her on the head as Alisson trudged along pulling , finally they reached their destination after many bland comments of, "Hey, rocks..." "I hear a carriage... ah! Rock!" "Alison, ow, Alison ow, Alison, _Idiot!_" and "More dirt... I would have never have guessed," From Renee.

"We're here," Wendy whispered. They heard the crinkle of paper as she stuffed the map into her coat pocket and opened the trap door and peek inside. A single ray of light lit up the tunnel. more dirt fell as Wendy threw the trap door open. It hit the other side and they all climbed up the rotting wooden steps into the lit, warm, and wooden shop. Wendy shut the door and smiled to them and breathed out, a puff of white breath followed.

"Wen where-" Danny began, but was interrupted by Elizabeth.

"No, she doesn't deserve Wen. Hey, Rossotto... where are we?" Elizabeth asked, using Wendy's last name.

"We're in Honey-dukes!" Wendy answered happily. Everyone looked around them.

"It doesn't look like it..." Alison said quietly.

"We're in the back, that's why. Go and look," Wendy said, pointing to a wooden door with many holes. Alison bravely marched forward and slowly opened the door. Then, she stepped out, and poked her head back into the door.

"Are you guys coming or what?" She asked, a big grin on her face. Everyone walked out the door and gasped except for Wendy and Alison and Danny.

There were cobblestone buildings, happy people, snow, and little kids running around. Selena looked over and saw Annabeth. She gasped and ducked behind Alison. "Hide me!" She squeaked.

"Why?" Alison asked turning around to face Selena.

Selena jutted a finger towards Annabeth. "Her! _Annabeth! _The girl that wants to murder me!"

"Why?" Alison asked, looking over at Annabeth. The 3rd year girl was looking at a wall. "She looks mental."

"Well, she's evil!" Selena whispered.

Alison rolled her eyes and walked away to where the rest of her friends were, and began looking at Broom Models. Selena looked and saw Annabeth holding a piece of paper onto the wall and writing something. Then, she noticed that there was a crisp piece of parchment on the wall. It looked like a Wanted Poster. _Why would Annabeth want a Wanted Poster's information?_ Selena thought to herself. She took a few steps closer, and then some more, and then some more. She kept moving closer until she could she could hear Annabeth whispering.

"I'm sorry that I haven't told Harry about you, dad... but, I'll find you soon..." Selena heard. Annabeth moved away and walked in the opposite direction. Selena moved closer to the poster. It was a picture of someone Damon had told her about on her first day on the Hogwarts Express...

There, on the poster, was a yelling... _Sirius Black..._

* * *

**Did everyone like the chapter? I guess it's kind of a cliffy... But... still! Yay! I technicaly DID get it uploaded tonight!**

**Yay, so story recomendation: _Notes of Boredom _**by **xbRiDgEtx395x**

**Also, this chapter would have been better, with Damon, Snowballs fights, Damon, Selena, and Damon. BBBUUUUTTT, the computer froze and I olst EVERYTHING. So, I had to salvage it. Yup, that's dumb me for you...**

**Gott'a go! REVEIW! COMMENT! YOU know... Do you're thing! Thanks -for Reading! Reveiw!**

**B-yy-eee!**

**~Meghan**


	14. Confronting Annabeth

**6 Days Later**

Selena continued to pace in front of the Gryffindor tower. Thoughts racing through her mind. _Annabeth is Sirius's daughter? Is this possible? It can't be! He has black hair and freckles... His skin is more tan... though I suppose that's from all the Tattoo's... Unless, the mother had red hair... Who's the mother? Sirius was married? No, I don't think he was... It says that he wasn't, unless it was secret... Is this even real? mean, maybe Annabeth is crazy! Alison _has _called her Physocotic more than once. Yeah, she's just mental. That's it! Mental! I shouldn't believe this... _She finally concluded.

She decided to spend her time at breakfast. It was about 7: 02, so barely anyone would be there. This meant the less chance of running into someone she didn't want to see. Ray, Maryana, and Annabeth all came to her mind. She walked out of the Gryffindor common room silently and made her way down to the Great Hall. She scanned the room. Only a few kids dotted the hall. About 5 Huffelpuff's eating silently, two Ravenclaw's studying, a Gryffindor sleeping on the table in the oatmeal, and all the Slytherin's huddled together.

Selena could hear comments of "Whoa!" "A _real _time Turner!" "How'd you get it?" Come from the bundle. These words interested the naive first year, so she walked over to see what was going on. No one paid attention to the Gryffindor standing on a bench to see what was going on. Her friend, Neil, was smirking and had one foot on the bench and the other on the floor and a bright smirk on his face. He was showing off a silver pocket watch to the younger kids.

"Neil? What is _that?_" Selena asked pointing to the pocket watch.

"It's Time Turner," Neil answered.

"No it's not. Wen- I mean, I happen to know what one looks like, and that's not it," Selena retorted, folding her arms.

Neil gave her a strained expression. "Can I speak to you for a moment?" He asked, and Selena jumped down from the bench and Neil pulled her to the front of a Slytherin Table. "I know that it's not a Time Turner," He whispered.

"Then why are you saying that it is?" Selena asked looking at the Pocket Watch. Even more, it was broken.

"Because, when you're not being entertained, entertain yourself..." He said, gave a smile, and floated back to the first years. Selena smiled slightly. Common Slytherins. But, Neil was nice.

"You'll have to exuse him," A soft voice said .Startled , Selena turned around to find a Ravenclaw girl that looked a year ahead of her was standing. The pale blonde had her wand behind her left ear, a necklace of butter-beer caps, turnip earrings, and her robe inside out, and was reading a magazine called the _Quibbler _upside-down. None the less, she was very pretty and had a beautiful smile. She was very thin and had the palest of skin. She had the appearance of a Veela, but Selena didn't think she was.

"Yes. I didn't know that he had a Pocket Watch," Selena commented the strange girl.

"Pocket Watch? So that's what their called," She said in a dreamy voice. "Well, he's very kind, but the Sorting Hat made no mistake putting him in Slytherin. I'm Luna by the way. Well, Goodbye Selena," And the girl skipped off. Not knowing how the girl had known her name, Selena walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat down. She watched as Alexanda and one of the Weasley Twins walked in. It was Fred. They sat down and began eating and talking about Quidditch.

Selena then saw Ray walk in. He looked directly at Selena and began walking towards. Selena panicked and ran towards the teachers where no one was.

"Selena! Wait!" Ray said and continued walking. By now, some people were looking at the two. Selena ran around the table, past the other side, and out of the Great Hall. She ran out the castle door and down the hill. She didn't stop until she had reached the owelry. She panted and decided to stay there for a little while. The icy tower was warmer than she expected. She walked in and looked out a window. Ray was down at the front of the castle, looking like a tiny ant. Selena looked around and saw no-one. So, she hurried to the top, hearing the different owls.

Once she reached the top she stopped dead in her tracks. Annabeth. The red head sent her owl out of the window and turned around. She narrowed her eyes.

"How long have you been there?" She growled.

"Who? M-me? Uh... I haven't been here long. Only for like, a second," Selena spoke nervously watching her breath in front of her.

"Well, I'm leaving, so move," Annabeth said.

It was now or never. "N-no," Selena managed.

"_What?_" Annabeth demanded.

"I said _no_," Selena said feeling braver. "I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked, her hand drifting to her boot, most likely where her wand was.

"I uh, saw you at Hogsmead the other day... Near the poster of, _Sirius Black_..." Selena said. Annabeth made no move to run, so Selena continued. "I heard you say dad... and I want to ask you... do you think that you're Sirius Black's daughter?" She asked, her adrenaline now pumping.

She saw Annabeth swallow and begin to shake a bit, as she was nervous.

"Annabeth? I won't hurt you... You must be feeling nervous because everyone calls him a murderer... but... I wouldn't say anything... And don't try to do a charm on me or anything to make me forget this... please. I want to help," Selena said quietly.

"You can't help," Annabeth choked, pulling out her wand and facing Selena. Selena could see that she crying.

"Annabeth, don't. I wouldn't say anything... And I _can _help. They say that Sirius Black is in the castle... So, we could find him and help prove he's innocent..." Selena said reaching into her coat pocket to get her wand; just in case.

"No," Annabeth said hoarsely. "You're just like the others! You'll take him away from me again... Uncle Reggie is gone too! And my mother! Now leave me alone! I will curse you! Even Harry thinks that he's evil... and you're no different! He's probably forgotten me anyway!"

Selena looked at Annabeth intently. "I am different. I wouldn't hurt him or you... He's a person like you said... and deserves to be treated with respect. Trust me Annabeth... And you know that Sirius loves you..."

Annabeth dropped her wand and sunk down to her knees and cried, while she hugged herself. "Please... Just leave..." The girl whispered. Selena nodded and slowly left the crying Gryffindor.

**20 Minutes Later**

Selena returned to the common room and saw Wendy, Tess, and Alison whispering on the couch. "Hey guys," Selena said to them.

Wendy looked up and shifted her eyes to the side and then back to Selena. She stood up Alison and Tess followed. "Selena, we need to talk..." She said.

"We do. I have something to tell you about Annabeth..." Selena said.

"Right, well we talk to you about Griffin," Wendy said quietly.

"You mean Damon?" Selena asked curiously.

"Yes. We want to tell you... Well, I'm not going to beat around the bush... Listen. We think that he's a bit dangerous. After that fight he was in, and always almost getting in trouble, and he's 3 years older than you. We think that you should stay away from him," Wendy said softly and clasped her hands.

Selena looked at Alison and Tess. "You two agree, also?" Her two friends nodded. Selena pursed her lips. "Well, never mind then. Good-bye. I don't have to listen to you lot." With that, she walked out. Wendy moved her bangs and called after her. But, Selena ignored it. She walked down to the library.

_Some Friends... _She thought.

* * *

**Yay! Done! This chapter is done! How was it? It definitly had the most drama so far! And, I may post another chapter tonight since I'm in a good mood!**

**Alright, REVEIW! Do my poll, and thanks for reading! **

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**

**~Was this chapter too short? I KNOW that this A/N was, though... Bye! ^_^**


	15. The Start Of Winter Break

**The Next Day**

Selena trudged out of the Hogwarts castle and made her way through the grass with the hundreds of other students waiting to get onto the trains for Winter Break. She used a simple levitating charm on her 2 bags so that they floated beside her as she read her novel, and didn't get messed up in the snow.

She finally made it to the train and got inside and smiled slightly in the warm air. As she made her way down the snowy hill, she glanced around. Not many kids were there, only a few that had woken up early that morning to get on first, so alot of the carts were full. She carried her well-loved paper-back book and walked on to an empty cart. She locked the door and continued to read.

**26 Minutes Later**

There was a knock on the glass window and Selena moved her head. It was Hazel and Renee. She smiled and unlocked the door and sat her book down. Her cat was napping at her feet, and mewed when it had to move.

"Why'd you lock the door?" Renee asked curiuosly, un-wrapping her Gryffindor scarf and putting her bag on the top shelf along with Hazel.

"Because," Selena finshed quietly.

"That's a conjugtion. _Not _a sentence, nor a reason," Hazel answered, sitting down with her Hogwarts History book.

Selena smiled at her. "Are you sure that you're in Huffelpuff? You seem to be acting like Bronwen."

Hazel giggled. "Yes, I'm sure. I just happen to know some Grammer. That's all."

"Right. But, seriously. What's wrong?" Renee asked. She widened her eyes. "Were you scared that Trolley Cart lady would come in. You know, saying, _'Any deer candy?_'" Renee asked, mocking the lady's voice.

Selena and Hazel laughed. "She dosen't say _deer _candy. She says 'any candy de_a_rs'..." Selena corrected.

"Oh..." Renee said quietly. "Never knew that..."

"Why? You still haven't told us!" Hazel begged, sitting across from Selena, by Renee.

Selena sighed. "They said that I should stop talking to Damon."

"Who's they?"

"Wendy."

"And?"

"Alison and Tess."

"Oh."

"Why would they say that? It's not their business. Don't they have lives?" Selena demanded looking out the window. At that moment, they door slid open and all three girls looked to see who it was.

A girl was standing in the doorway. She was very skinny, but looked athletic. She was in rebel clothes. She smiled shyly. Selena noticed a Slytherin Necklace on the girl. She was in Slytherin. She shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello. Um... Is this taken? The others are mostly full. May I sit?" The girl asked quietly.

"Uh... Sure," Hazel answered quietly.

"Alright," The girl lowered herself into the seat beside Selena. "I'm Kellie Jo Clark, by the way. But, you can call my Jojo. My friends do," The girl said quietly, clasping her hands in her lap.

"I'm Renee, but you can call me Ree," Renee said, waving a hand at Kellie, who waved back.

"Selena Malast."

"Hazel."

Kellie nodded to them and smiled slightly. She noticed Renee's scarf. "Are you all in Gryffindor?"

"They are, but I'm in Huffelpuff. You're in Slytherin, correct?" Hazel asked, looking intently at Kellie and shifting uneasily.

"Uh, yes. I am. But, I'm actually Muggleborn. I'm not mean either. To be honest... I'm convinced that the hat made a mistake." Kellie laughed nervously.

"No worries. We don't think like that. Actually, two of my friends are in Slytherin. One other Slytherin is actually kind of nice." Selena said.

"Good. I hate when stereo-types. Like all Huffelpuffs are idiots, all Slytherins are jerks, all Ravenclaw's are dorks, and all Gryffindors are cowards. It's not right." Kellie said looking out the window.

The whistle blew, making the 4 girl jump. The train started to move and they all looked out the window.

"Ready for our first break?" Selena asked.

All the girls nodded. "Totally."

**5 Hours Later**

Selena slowly rubbed her head as she woke up from a long nap. The train was still moving, but it was mid-day now. She could feel the window-sill imprint on her wrist and rubbed it as she breathed out chilly air. Outside were blurs of colors and a large forest that was full of fir and pine trees.

"Are- Are we there?" She asked tiredly.

"Does it look like it?" Renee asked. She was propped up on the seat's back cushion and was upside down with her arms splayed out, and Selena's cat napping beside her head.

Selena gave her a 'haha-you're-sooo-funny-being-sarcastic' look.

"I'm serious. _Does it look like it?_" Renee repeated. "I really can't see from here."

"We're not. It takes 7 hours to get back because of some stupid magic barrier. We have about 2 hours to go. If you don't count stopping in the station. And Dementor attacks." Kellie said. Her and Renee giggled. Selena shivered. She remembered the attack so vividly, that it still brought chills to her.

_Train Ride To Hogwarts_

_Standing there in the door way was a floating creature. It had a ripped long cloak. Its hood was pulled over, but had a mouth hole. It had greenish grey bony hands. _

_The thing turned its head around the compartment and..._

She shivered again. "W-weren't you scared?" She asked. Both Kellie and Renee stopped laughing and looked at her.

Kellie smiled. "Of course. But, as my grandpa always says: 'Don't think. Do'. You must not think about what's going on around you. Just... act. That is our purpose. We, the students must do. Our teachers are the ones that must think. It was just like what happened on the train. I just thought, did, acted. Don't try to remember it either," Kellie let her smile falter. "It will only create bad memories."

"Shhh! I think I hear a bell!" Renee shouted.

"So much for being quiet," Selena murmured.

But, sure enough. A bell was jingling down the hall. "Trolley Cart! Trolley Cart!" A soft voice was calling along with the bell.

"Candy!" Kellie said. She jumped up and opened their door.

"Candy?" Renee repeated as she flipped her feet up into the air, over her head, and onto the floor, and standing up and adjusting her shirt.

"Renee! You're flexible!" Selena said loudly, smiling in bewilderment. She stood up looked at Hazel who was sleeping on a pillow. "Should we wake her up?" No one answered her question. Instead, they all rushed out into the hall as the candy cart and Trolley lady stopped near them .

"Any candy from the trolley dears?" She asked, smiling at them sweetly.

Kellie grabbed a few knuts and a couple sickles from her pocket. "I'll take... a Licorice Wand... and a Lollipop Fairy. Thank-you, very much" Kellie took her candy gratefully and handed the lady her money. Then walked back in, unwrapping her Lollipop Fairy.

"Just a pack of Bertie-Botts Every-Flavor-Beans," Renee said, taking money from her purse and handing the lady the galleon and taking her box of Jellybeans.

"Two Pumpkin Passeys, please," Selena said. She took the three galleons and eight knuts from her beaded back and taking her candy. She sat down and closed the door.

"Selena, Ray asked me about you," Renee said quietly, taking a red bean from the box.

Selena took a bite from her Pumpkin Passy. "Really?" She asked innocently, swallowing.

"Yeah. He said something about, _needing to talk to you_. About something he tried to say, but couldn't," Renee said eating her bean. She smiled in pleasure, so the bean must have been good.

"Really. Well, I think that's alright, but I haven't seen him around," Selena lied.

"No... That can't be true. He said that he saw you the other day, but you ran from him. Is that... true?" Renee asked.

"No. He must've lied. See he's a liar, you shouldn't talk to him," Selena said nodding and taking another bite of her Pumpkin Passey.

"Well, he's nice and yeah. I'll still talk to him. You sound just like how Wendy and they said that you can't be friends with Damon right now." Selena suddenly felt guilty. But, Renee continued. "Also, did you say something to Annabeth? The other day she was crying when she got back to the common room. Harry Potter asked her what was wrong, and she said that you, Selena, are ruining her life and that she hates you. Then, she rushed up to her dorm and Hermione couldn't unlock the door. Pavarti, Hermione, Lavender, and Romilda slept on the floor. Don't you remember?"

"About that... I have to tell you something. I know why she's acting like this. Do you both swear that you won't tell anyone? If you do... then I do a charm that makes a word appear on you're forehead that you can't get off. 'LIAR' in big letters. So you agree?" Selena asked urgently.

The two other girls nodded and looked at Selena expectantly. Selena took out her wand. "Give me your hands." Both girls laid their hands out in front of Selena.

Selena touched both hands with the wand and then made a cross over her heart and murmured a spell she learned.

"Alright... Here's the secret..." Selena whispered. Both girls leaned in.

Selena took a deep breath. "Annabeth is Sirius Black's Daughter..."

* * *

**Wow, that was a long gap between updates! Gosh! I will try not to ever take another break like that. It's just that, 2 days again I clicked to update the story, but for some reason it didn't upload until today. I only saw today because I was home from school. So, yes. But, the longest time was 3 weeks of break, so this has only been a week and a half. Yeah, that won't happen again.**

**Well,here it is! It's kind of short, but there will be a LOT going in during Christmas break. And, after christmas break, there is only 2 chapter left before the Selena's first year ends! Yay! I will continue this story HERE though. Alright, **

**BYE!**

**Book Recomendation: _Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone Rewrite _**by **PheonixRose92**

**REVEIW! Thanks, **

**~Meghan**


	16. Christmas Letters At Home

**The Next Day**

Selena woke up in her soft bed in her light blue room. She smiled and smelled the Lavender in the vase on her night-stand. It felt good to be home.

She slowly got dressed in jeans, brown boots, and a jacket over a blue shirt. Then, headed down the stairs and smelled the cinnamon of the kitchen and noticed the pots and pans cleaning themselves.

"Hey, sweetie," Said a soft voice from the couch.

Selena turned and smiled. Her mom was reading a magazine about all the Wizard Hot Spots in the United States. "Hey, mum."

She looked around and saw the mail lying on the table. She smiled. Three were to her. She looked at the envelopes and picked them up, and opened the first one. It was from Hazel.

_Dear Sel,_

_How's your break going so far? Mines going great! I 'm visiting with my cousins right now and we just finished making a gingerbread house and peppermint cookies. Yum. The house smells Amazing!  
Also, I got a letter from Rolf. He's doing great and can't wait to talk to you. Be expecting a letter from him soon, he asked for your address. We've decided to all swap presents. Me, Rolf, Bronwen, Wendy, Alisson, Tess, Renee, and also you! That is, if you want to. The rule is... it has to be under 5 pounds, and under 10 galleons. Yeah.  
I can't wait to see you soon, and I'll send you another letter on Christmas. _

_-You're friend,  
Hazel..._

Selena smiled and could see that the letter had a crisp scent of mint. She glanced at the next one. It was Damon. She quickly took the small note from the envelope.

_Hey Selena.  
Apparently, I should get into the Holiday Spirit and write some letters. Hazel told me you're address and I thought it would nice. I'm new at his, so I don't know how to exactly write a letter correctly, or if there's a way to write mush in it. But, that's common around Holiday Sprit. You know. The Love and Hugs and Blah, Blah, Blah. It's gets annoying.  
Anyway, I'll see you at Hogwarts and I hope you have a fun-filled (Did I seriously just write that?) Winter Break. _

_-Damon_

Typical Damon. It made Selena giggle and smile at his effort. The letter had a small picture of a Christmas tree at the bottom that shimmered as she moved the paper. It was very nice of her friends to do that, and she glanced down at the last envelope. She could see her name scrawled out on the front, but she wasn't sure who it was. She quickly opened it and took out the envelope. She stopped smiling and moved to the chair as she read it.

_Selena, _

_We need to talk. I'm getting nervous about this situation. You knowing about who I am. It's wrecking me. I feel like you're going to tell someone... It's making me mad and I wish that you never found out. Harry said that I need to tell you how I feel. I feel like my life is ruined. It's my private business... and you shouldn't need to know anything. It's my problem to deal with.  
But now, I have to see what you know. I need to explain and tell you why all this is happening and why I haven't been so nice. Truth is... I really used to dis-like you. From the moment you said dad was a criminal. Now, I can't ignore you, because you know.  
It's killing me! I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I'm still at Hogwarts you know. McGonogall is trying to talk to me, but I can't tell her. She would turn me in. I feel like you'll do the same.  
Don't show this to anyone either. I don't look forward to talking with you, but I have to. Look. You just wouldn't understand. What you know and if you tell anyone could ruin my life. It may seem stupid to you... but it's not! My dad almost died! And, I could too. If people found out.  
Find me when you get to Hogwarts, and don't send a letter to me. DON'T._

_Annabeth B._

Selena chewed on her sweater sleeve and kept looking at the letter. Annabeth wouldn't have any family to spend Christmas with, She would have Harry Potter, but it wasn't like having a real family. Selena glanced at the photo of her family. Her dad, her mom, her brother, her sisters, and her. A happy family. Annabeth didn't have that.

"Sel... is everything alright?" Her mom asked from the corner of the couch.

"Yeah. Just hungry. That's all," Selena lied quietly. It wasn't _all_ a lie, though. She actually was hungry. Luckily, there was some food on the table that was warm and smelled delicious. The young Gryffindor sat down and stuffed the letter into its envelope and stuck it into her jacket pocket.

She couldn't shake the words from her head: _We need to talk. I'm getting nervous about this situation. You knowing about who I am. It's wrecking me. I feel like you're going to tell someone... It's making me mad and I wish that you never found out. Harry said that I need to tell you how I feel. I feel like my life is ruined. It's my private business... and you shouldn't need to know anything. It's my problem to deal with._

**6 Days Later: Christmas Morning**

Selena laughed as she bound down the garland wound stairs with her two sisters. Her 19 year old brother boredly made his way down the stairs. Violet, the youngest sister giggled and immediately grabbed a box marked 'Vi' with sparkly silver paper and a red velvet bow.

Selena stepped down and saw that the couch was full of wrapped presents for her. She found the ones marked, _'From: Hazel', 'From Rolf' '~Bronwen', ':Ree!', 'From Alison' 'From Tess', 'From: Wendy' _and _'From Damon'_

Selena shoved Wendy, Alison, and Tess's gifts to the side and immediately opened Hazel's. It was a Remembral. Selena smiled and set it back into its small gold box, and put it beside her. Next was Rolf's. It's was cool jokes from Zonko's. Even one that Snape would hate. Bronwen gave her lots of new books on mermaids and pixies, and one on Quidditch. Renee gave her a bobblehead of a wizard with a note. _'A cute muggle toy! Its huge head that bounces it adorable, right?' _Then, Damon gave her a Quick Quotes Quill. She smiled and then looked over at Wendy, Alison, and Tess's.

She slowly unravled the bow on one and the box fell open. It was Alison's gift, and a small necklace of a snitch was in it. Selena fought the urge to try it on, and instead looked at Tess's. Inside were 2 new outfits. Finally Wendy's. It was a diary with note that said, _'This dairy is charmed so that it will talk back to you through writing. Hope you like it, and please, don't be mad at me.' _

Selena finally decided to go eat and thought about all the presents. There was one thing for sure. When she got back to Hogwarts... she would have to face Wendy, Tess, Alison, Ray, and even worse... a depressed & angry Annabeth.

* * *

**Yay! A long chapter! I'm far over the due date for this update though, and I apologize for that. All though, school has been hectic. More work and homework. And Tests. And Math. (And Maths. Hehe)**

**So, book reccomendation!: _Greater Stars _**by **bellastrange51**

**Well, I have to go! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	17. The Trip Back To Hogwarts

**7 Days Later**

Selena waved good-bye to her parents as the Hogwarts Express edged its way out of the train station of 9 and 3/4's. She smoothed her hair behind her ear with a pale hand, and sat down on the cushioned seat. The bulge in her sweater pocket was no other than the crumpled letter from Annabeth that she re-read over-and-over again, and stayed up until 4:00 in the morning.

Her eyes drooped a bit as she took the letter out again. Annabeth had said not to tell anyone, and that if she did, her life could be gone. But, Selena had only told Kellie, Hazel, and Renee. They wouldn't tell, right?

She un-crumpled it and began to read it again for the 67th time. Yes. She had been counting. She found herself getting more tired and a bit more worried with every word. Finally, the letter slipped from her head and floated to the floor, and she laid down on the seat cushion, and then the word was gone.

**5 Hours Later**

"Is she awake?" A voice whispered.

"Does she _look _like she's awake?" Said another.

There was a long pause. "She looks dead."

"She not dead. Hey, could we wake her up?" Said a third voice

"Maybe not. What if she's still mad?"

"Well, we _should _settle this."

"Why not leave a note?"

"Fine."

"I'll write it."

"Wait where's the paper?"

"I the cabin. Ugh. Let's go back and get it."

There were foot-steps then the click of the door shutting and closing. Selena cracked an open and found no one in the cabin anymore. The voices had sounded familiar. She could only guess at who they were.

**5 Minutes Later**

Selena heard the knob on the door turning and was a bit startled. She tossed her book to the ground and closed her could hear the door open and then shuffling.

"Good. She's still asleep."

"I'm tired. Let's leave the note, and then _let's_ leave!"

"There. Let's go."

The door clicked again and Selena peeked. No one was there. She picked her book up and sat it down on the seat then looked over at the other bench-like-seat. There was a small slip of blue paper with gold lining on the seat. Selena slowly picked it up and looked at the words:

_You may be mad at us, or you might not, but we just wanted to protect you. Sorry if we acted mean but... there are just some things about Damon you don't know. All of us just wanted to tell you like it is. Not trying to say, 'Oh... He's not nice." or 'You just don't know...' Nope. We're sorry that you feel angry at us. Truly we are... Just know that we're not... I don't know... evil! But, something's can't be said out loud. One thing that we're sorry for is acting like a control freak. We know that you think He's your friend, we know that you are a great friend to everyone, and we know that you're a supporter of telling it straight. Also that you love thinking of people in every way positively... So when we get back at Hogwarts, we'll talk to you. So, also, you do realize this and we all hope that you completely have our apologize. And that you know. Also that you remember who you are and who you happen to be. Don't let Damon change that. Or be at us for saying that. Remember. Remember who! Who you are. And remember to always **read between the lines.**  
You're true friends,  
Wendy, Allison, & Tess._

Selena re-read the note. She felt sad and guilty. Her friends probably thought she hated them. The note was weird. With lots of underlines under certain words. Selena sighed and tucked the note into her book. She grabbed her knit bag and walked out of the door to change.

**1 Hour Later**

Selena had gotten off the rain quickly and left up to the castle. She could hear Wendy calling to her from behind, but she ran and continued through the falling snow knocking into a blonde third-year boy.

"Watch it!" He growled and picked up his bag.

She kept running and only then did she realize that she had just slammed into Draco Malfoy. She felt her shoulder burn where she hit him. Still, not caring, she continued running up into the castle until most of the other students were so small they looked like ants.

Selena tore up the changing stairs and up into the Gryffindor common room. Then the single worst thing that could happen... happened.

"Selena!" Sitting on the stairs with a glum face was... Annabeth Black.

Selena turned and tried to run but couldn't. Annabeth had already grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go.

Annabeth looked Selena right in the eye. "_We need to talk_."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for taking so long to update. I promise too that the next chapter will be the best on next!**

**Also, I have a new story! It's called _Roses & Stars_**

**_I think you all would like it! So, you can check that out. _**

**_Also take th poll. _**

**Thanks for reading and please reveiw! Also, I will make the next chapter 5th chapter. **

**Well, homework calls! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	18. Annabeths Confession

_"We need to talk"_

Selena had no choice. She slowly walked to the couch after Annabeth and sat down. The 3rd year Gryffindor sat her wand on the table.

"There," She said quietly. "Do the same."

Selena looked at her. "You don't trust me?"

"Not one bit," Annabeth said, glaring at Selena as she sat her wand on the table too.

It was a cold and bitter silence and Annabeth finally swallowed. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yes."

"Did you read it?"

Selena hesitated. "A few times..."

"Then, you know how I feel?" Annabeth's face softened and she clasped her hands.

"Yes."

"What do you want to know, then?"

"What do you mean?"

Annabeth gave a heavy sigh. "Look," She said rather coldly. "You clearly know about me. Right? That my dads Sirius Black?" Annabeth looked very uncomfertable and ready to run at any minute. Selena felt the same way. This was the most that Annabeth had ever opened up to her. This was longest Annabeth had _talked _to her even.

"Yeah," Selena said quietly. "I know. Just... Tell me this. Why have you hidden it?"

Annabeth gave a hard swallow and Selena could see some tears brimming in her eyes. "You want to know?" Selena nodded. "Fine then..."

Annabeth took a deep breath and Selena looked wide-eyed at her.

"When I was 2, my mom died or dissapeared. I'm not sure. I know she's not with me anymore though. Dad was my only friend at the time. Then, in Preschool I met Harry on the first day of school..."

_**Flashback...**_

_Harry Potter had only one friend, Annie Black. They met when they were 5 and in preschool. Harry was sitting alone on the school playground's bench. Harry looked at the lunch his Aunt and sighed. It was a moldy ham and cheese sandwich, an apple core and outdated warm milk. A girl his age was walking towards him. Her flame-like curly red hair reached her shoulders and had the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. She wore a light blue t-shirt, a jean skirt and black boots. She sat down next to him and saw his lunch. _

_"Are you really going eat that? Don't you have anything else to eat?" The girl asked concerned._

_"No, and no" Harry said sadly. The girl held out half of her sandwich to him._

_"Here. I'll spilt my lunch with you."_

_"No, it's ok. I'll be fine. Enjoy your lunch."_

_"I won't take no for an answer." Harry shook his head. "Fine. I'll just sit here like this until you take it."_

_Harry sighed. "Fine." He took the sandwich and took a bite. 'mmmm peanutbutter and jelly. Yummy' "Thanks."_

_"No problem. Oh! I'm Annabeth Kathrina Rose Black. But you can call me Annie." Annie held out her hand. Harry took it and shook it._

_"I'm Harry James Sirius Potter, but call me Harry. Aren't you afraid my cousin, Dudley will beat you up?"_

_"You mean the fat pig over there playing with the rat looking boy?" Annie pointed toward Dudley Dursley and Piers Polykiss. Harry nodded. "No." Annie held out a large cookie and Harry took it._

_"Why not?"_

_"'Cause he's not scary. The world does not revolve around him. Hey, you wanna see something cool?"_

_"Sure." Annie closed her eyes and her hair changed from red to black. "Wow! You a freak like me!"_

_"What do mean freak?"_

_"I just meant you can do weird things to! I can talk to snakes and I can hear what people are thinking sometimes! I've gotten better at blocking people out; I don't wanna know what they're thinking."_

_"Oh! I can talk to dead people and sometimes I see things that's gonna happen! I can look like anything I want to, if I concentrate hard enough. And when I get mad I make fire sometimes." She closed her eyes and her hair turned red again. '"We're freaks together!" She smiled at him. From that moment on, they were the best of friends._

_Up until Anne was 8, she always had accidents and her Uncle Regulus always fixed her up. Harry was sort of glad she had so many accidents. She fixed the cuts, bruises, and broken bones his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon created. He made Anne swear never to tell anyone when she found out. Anne always brought extra food for him because as Anne said "You're WAY too thin! Stupid Dursleys! You sure I can't set them on fire? Nothing life threatening, just to scare them a little."_

**_End of Flashback_**

"He was my friend... Then, of course dad was gone..." Anne let one tear fall. "That's when I stayed with Uncle Reggie... But... he," Her voice cracked and she started crying and breathing in and out quickly. "He went on a trip last year and he didn't come back..."

Selena felt a pang of sadness and wanted to do something. She just wasen't sure what to do. What do you do with a sad girl that's lost all her family and feels alone and in danger?

"Annabeth..." Selena began. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you sad... I won't tell anyone... You can trust me... I _won't_. I swear it... I bet you still wo't trust me, but please just listen- _I won't do anything to hurt you..._"

**A Week Later**

Selena had managed to avoid Wendy, Ray, Tess, Maryana, and Allison, but she couldn't shake the sad face of Annabeth. It was like something that stuck to you and wouldn't let go. Like glue. It wouldn't get off. But, in way... she didn't want to let it go. Annabeth was so misreable and so sad that whenever Selena saw Annabeth, the girl was always with Harry. Or Hermione. Or Ronald.

As she walked to Ancient Ruins she heard a soft voice.

_"Oh, take me back... Take me back to the home I knoooow... Don't let me fall, fall away, don't you hear my caaall?"_

Selena recognized the beautiful singing. Maryana. Then she heard, "Selena! Wait! Selena, I need to talk to you!" It was Ray.

"There she is!"

"Is that her?"

"It is!"

Wendy, Allison, and Tess.

"Selena, hi..." It was Annabeth.

"Hey, Selena." Damon.

All the peope that she least wanted to see at the moment... were there.

* * *

**I'll tell you more tommorow! Bye!**

**Please Reveiw, and thanks for reading!**

**I'll post another chapter tommorow. **

**By the way, the Flashback was actual text from PhenioxRose92 's story. _Harry Potter and The PHilosopher's Stone Rewrite._**

**Great story! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	19. The Letter

Selena waved at Damon and tried to smile. She turned around. Ray was racing Wendy, Tess, and Allison to get to her. She made a break for it. Running up the steps and weaving her way through the crowd. She raced down a hall-way, but before she could go any further, _SMACK._

She toppled to the floor and her papers spilled out everywhere.

"Oh my gosh! Selena! I'm so sorry... Why are you running?" Selena glanced up. Her friend's familiar face stared down at her.

"Sasha, hey. Um, sorry. I just want to get to Ancient Runes before the good seats were taken," Selena lied. Clearly, it was convincing because Sasha nodded carefully.

"Alright, well... I guess I'll see you later," Sasha said happily, smiling.

"Yeah," Selena replied hastily, grabbing all her papers and rushing through the other hallway and into Ancient Runes. Hazel was sitting quietly at her desk reading.

"Hazel!" Selena swallowed and ran over to Hazel and sat down beside her.

The girl looked up from her book and smiled while crossing her ankles. "Hey, Sel."

Selena managed a wave while breathing heavily and trying to catch her breath.

Hazel's smiled slipped off and she looked at Selena. "What's wrong?"

"I was... Running away from," Selena spoke between breaths. "Everyone... Ray, Maryana, Annabeth, Wendy, Tess, Allison, Damon-"

"Damon?" Hazel interrupted. "Why were you running from him? I thought he was you're friend. Why are you listening to Wendy and them?"

Selena waited a moment to catch her breath and then exhaled before talking. "He is. I wasn't running from_ him_. I was running from _everyone else_. Damon, I just didn't want to talk to him because I thought it would cause more trouble. Believe me; I could care less what Allison and Tess and Wendy think, I just was scared too... He's great and a good friend, but they gave me a letter. I don't believe a word of it. I just... I don't want to make myself start believing it. Then Ray still wants to talk, Tess and them want to also, Maryana scares me, and then Annabeth told me some... _stuff _last night. It was really sudden and unexpected..."

"Well," Hazel said, slowly brushing her hair out of her eyes. "What did she say?"

"Remember what I told you on the train about her and... erm, Mr. Sirius?"

Hazel nodded. Selena quickly whispered a run-down of what Annabeth had told her. Hazel sat, stunned, and waited a moment before talking. "Does she know that me, Renee, and Kellie know?"

Selena shook her head. "No, I decided to keep that myself. She only thinks that I know. I mean, you haven't told anyone, have you?"

Hazel looked at Selena with a hurt expression. "You thought I would tell?"

"No! No!" Selena added quickly. "I just wanted to make sure that, you know you hadn't, uh... _So_ about the letter that Wendy and Allison and Tess gave me. What do you think I should do? It made, like, no sense! It was switching topics and was really random; It had underlined words and strange sayings..."

Hazel looked at her papers and then at Selena. "Maybe I should take a look at this letter," She suggested. "Where is it?"

"In my dorm."

"Bring it to the library after Dinner... Then, we'll take a look at it."

**6 Hours Later**

The minute Professor Binns dismissed his class; Selena was the first one out. Allison was in her class, and she didn't want to risk talking to her. Not to mention Maryana in there either.

As the halls filled with students, Selena kept her eyes on the staircases, ignoring all the gossip and talk around her. Quickly walking into the Gryffindor Common Room, she swiftly climbed the dorm stairs, and hesitantly opened her dorm door and peeked inside. It was empty. She saw her beaded bag and hurriedly sifted through its contents until she found the letter. She found Annabeth's too. After stuffing Annabeth's to the bottom and leaving her cat sleeping on the bed, she made her way back down the staircase.

Once she reached the Great Hall, the aroma of warm cookies and rolls, even some turkey filled her nose. The ceiling was dropping snowflakes just like the cold outdoors and happy chatter and warm golden light filled the big room.

Trying her best to sneak around without anyone seeing, she managed to find Renee talking to Elizabeth at the end of the Gryffindor Table.

"Hey guys," Selena said as cheerfully as she could to them.

"Hey!" Elizabeth said cheerfully.

"Have you ever noticed," Renee said dreamily. "That a carrot is more orange... than an actual orange?" Elizabeth gave her a look and Renee lowered her head and jabbed her ham.

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled at Selena. "So. Have you made up with Ali, Wen, and Tess yet?"

Selena looked over to where the 3 girls were laughing with Sasha. "No..."

"Why?" Elizabeth pouted.

Selena began to scoop mashed potatoes onto her plate and piled ham and rolls up before speaking. "Beth, I don't know why. Well, you know why. They've just been a little controlling. Don't worry. It's nothing major. We're not hexing each other are we?"

"_Not yet_," Renee mumbled.

Elizabeth poked her. "Quiet you!"

"Anyway, don't worry..." Selena filled her goblet with Pumpkin Juice and sipped some. "It doesn't matter."

"What's going on with Annabeth then? She's been moping. Money Myrtle has been talking to her, you know!" Elizabeth whispered and stabbed some green-beans with her fork.

Selena looked up as she swallowed some ham. "What do you mean?"

"We mean," Renee said. "That she's been going to the Out-of-order girl's bathroom."

"Really?" Selena asked. She was surprised that Annabeth would put with Myrtle. Hardly anyone would. Only a few people ever went to talk to her, and they all ended up making Myrtle cry.

Renee nodded. "Yeah. It's quite depressing actually..."

"Oh, also... do you know why Professor Lupin has been missing so many classes?" Elizabeth asked quietly, looking up from her goblet.

Professor Snape has been filling in for Lupin as long as the Full Moon. It made no sense and everyone was gossiping about Lupin being sick, dead, or sacked. Selena didn't mind Snape, and in-fact he didn't give her much trouble. He loved to pick on Renee and Allison though. Lupin had been around the school only a couple of times, but he was never heading to the Teachers Dorms at night. Instead he was always taking strolls around the grounds at midnight, and prowling near the Whomping Willow.

Selena coud still remember the time she looked out of the window and saw Professor Lupin just standing outside in his robes and watching the willow carefully, just staring at the grass around him. Occasionally he would disappear and then come out in the next hour or so. In the mornings, he would trudge back to the castle and was looking pale and tired. He was always leaving to Dumbledore's office too.

"No... I saw him around the grounds yesterday. Snape's been giving him some drink every day," Renee admitted. She didn't look too happy, Selena noticed at that moment. Almost depressed and maybe a little even gloomy. Renee was usually a exploding ball of happiness.

"Are you okay?" Selena blurted. She looked at Renee who crossed her arms. Elizabeth looked sympathetic and Renee looked down the table.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Annabeth, Seasmus Finnagin, and Dean Thomas were all talking.

"Did Annabeth say something?" Selena asked. Renee finally rolled her eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Selena. You can't stop asking. I think I'm going to go to bed..." She pushed her plate away and stood up. She walked out of the Great Hall and slipped through the door quietly.

**1 Hour Later**

Selena waited until almost everyone was talking and walking back to their Common rooms. About 30minutes of free time existed and Selena was trying to run to the library to meet up with Hazel. The endless passages and snowing windows made it almost creepy to walk around. The candles flickering and made Selena's shadow long and very lean, which just made it look like a person was following her.

She found the library and saw Hermione Granger reading silently with Luna Lovegood reading a magazine upside-down. Hazel was sitting in a chair alone at the other side of the room. Selena walked over, careful not catch Madam Pince's attention.

"Selena!" Hazel whispered when she saw the girl walking up to her.

"Hey," Selena responded.

"Hi. So, do you have the letter?" Hazel asked, a bit more serious. Selena nodded and Hazel led her to behind a book-shelf.

"Hand me the letter," Hazel demanded in a whisper. Selena picked the letter out of her bag and handed the blue paper over to Hazel.

Selena watched as her friend read each word carefully then stopped at the end. She went back through, her eyes jumping around. Soon, they widened and she looked up. "Selena..."

"What? Do you see how ridiculous it is?" Selena asked, smiling a bit and crossing her arms.

Hazel swallowed. "No... I see," She lowered her voice to a whisper and pointed at the paper. "I see... that Wendy, Tess, and Allison- Think that Damon supports Voldemort..."

* * *

**Ooh! Was it good? What did you think? Did you like it? Did'ja Did'ja? Huh huh? This chapter was BIG in my opinion! It had lots of stuff tucked into it, and it was super long! I know that you guys are wanting their first year to come to a close, and there is only 2 more chapters for their first year! Yay!**

**I am already planning for their last year. It will be really funn and very dramatic. Now, did you guys see anything going on with Renee? I put a hint in there! And congrats to those of you that deciphered the letter they gave her! Now, now we see that too!**

**Well, I would like to reccommend my new story: _Roses & Stars _for those of you wh9 love reading about the daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus! So, yeah. You'd be doing me a HUGE favor if you read it!Z**

**Well, thanks for reading. Please reveiw! REVEIW! Bye!**

**~Meghan**


	20. Damons Answer

**2 Weeks Later**

Potions drawled on and Selena doodled pictures in her notebook until Snape confiscated it. He did the same thing with Renee and flipped through it after he took it. He sneered and looked at the class. He flipped the notebook around and Renee hid her face. Doodled on the page were hearts that said '_R + S_' and sparkled as little hearts danced around it.

Hazel glanced over at Renee along with the rest of the class. A few people giggled, (Maryana included) but most tried to look away as Renee slumped lower in her chair, her face still hidden from view.

5 minutes later, everyone was dismissed and Selena was happy to have the rest of the day and the weekend off. After pulling a hat on, she Rolf, and Hazel walked out of the castle and onto the snow covered slopes and glanced down at the black lake where the Giant Squid was playing in the chilly water.

The cold air nipped at her skin, but she could see a few people walking around beyond the snow flurries. A tap on her shoulder made her turn around. It was Damon. Selena sighed thank-fully that it wasn't someone like Tess or Allison. She might forgive them in time, but not now.

"Hey Sel," He said quietly. He looked as if he had been outside for a while. Snow covered his jacket and his lips were tinged blue.

Hazel smiled and waved to Selena. "Come on Rolf. Let's go over here..." She whispered. Selena watched as her two friends disappeared into the snow making their way to the Owelry.

"Hey Damon," Selena replied happily. Then shivered as an icy blast of wind swept past them.

Damon smiled. "Let's go inside. Or somewhere warm..."

"Good idea," Selena agreed. They walked slowly to the front doors again and slipped inside. The halls were full of happy, cheerful, loudly talking students. Most of them were heading towards the great hall.

Selena swallowed as she thought about the note that Wendy and them had given her. Hazel's words wouldn't leave her mind. _"I see... That Wendy, Tess, and Allison think that Damon follows Voldemort..."_

"So," Damon began as they walked slowly around the halls. "Are you nervous for the tests in the spring?"

Selena shook her head. "I have Bronwen and Hazel."

Damon nodded. "Right... So... Have you made up with Allison, Tess, and Wendy yet?"

"No... I'm not sure if I can yet." Selena swallowed hard and began to talk in a small, nervous voice. "Actually they have this stupid idea... They seem to be convinced that... that, uh... Well there's no easy way to put this but um..." She took in a sharp breath. "They-gave-me-this-note-on-the-train-and-it-had-lots-of-weird-underlined-words-and-I-had-Hazel-look-at-it-and-in-the-note-Wedny-Allison-and-Tess-say-that-you're-evil-and-that-you-follow-Voldemort..."

Damon looked at her, puzzled. "Could you repeat that?"

"Uh..." Selena looked at him. "Wendy, Allison, and Tess gave me a note that Hazel said that says that they think your _evil _and _follow Voldemort_."

"Damon stopped walking and paled as he looked down at Selena, a startled expression on his face. "How did they... How do you... Look... I don't... I mean I want... They know that I... I'm just... Um... Follow me," He began to walk quickly and finally led himself and Selena to the library. Barely anyone was there as he led her to the very back up to the gates of the restricted section.

Selena felt a bit nervous and was wringing her hands. "Damon why did you-"

She was interrupted by Damon turning around. He breathed in. "Look, Selena. You're my friend. I don't know how _your _friends know about that but-"

Selena gasped. "So it's true?" She was bewildered. Her eyes wide, and she suddenly felt frightened. "I trusted you..."

"No! No, Sel... It's not like that. They only thought that... it's not really true."

Selena looked up at him. "I-It's not? Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just it confused me so much and I wasn't sure..."

Damon shook his head, making his blonde hair re-arrange itself. "Don't worry." He flashed a smile and Selena smiled. "They only heard me talking to... never mind that. Well, they just heard me say something."

Selena's heart was beating fast as she waited for Damon to continue.

"Anyway. What they heard was... heh. Now, don't judge me by this but... they heard me say that I'm a descendent of Salazar Slytherin," He put his hands up defensively. "But! I don't believe in that Pureblood and Mudblood junk. Plus, a lot of people heard that I'm related to Slytherin last year, people that snoop like Wendy, and spread it. Lots of people judged me by it. What with all that Harry Potter and killing the basilisk going on. Never mind, just don't listen. I'm your friend. I wouldn't, say, _hurt you _or anything."

Selena nodded taking it in. _Damon is a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. He's not evil. He doesn't follow Voldemort. He's a good person. _

"So were still friends... right?" He asked smiling at her.

Selena nodded. "Right... but..."

Damon's smiled faltered a bit. She saw his hand twitch near his pocket where his wand was. She swallowed.

"Wendy said that I shouldn't be friends with you and that's why I'm mad at her. Since you're my friend and it sounds like she's trying to control who I pick out as friends," Selena spoke quickly.

Damon breathed out. "Oh..." He sounded disappointed and a bit hurt. "So... does that mean we can't talk anymore or something?"

"No!" Selena began quickly. "No! I want to be you're friend, and I think it's wrong of her to see we can't be friends. So, that's what I meant. Maybe we shouldn't show them we're friends..."

Damon smiled. The 4th year nodded and put his hands into his pockets. "Well. I'd better get going. I, Neil, and Kellie are all going to Hogsmead. Bye," He waved and walked out of the book aisle and Selena followed, but switched courses to going to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was about to reach the portrait before... "Selena!" It was Ray. Not looking back, Selena began to run towards the painting. She could hear Ray's foot-steps getting closer.

"Selena don't!"

"Wartlebird, wartlebird!" She whispered furiously to the painting. The Fat Lady was shushing her and trying to sing. Again.

Before she said the password again, Ray had already reached her. "Selena! I need to talk to you!"

Selena whipped around and forced a smile which just resulted in her gritting her teeth angrily. "Hi Ray."

"Hey... Why'd you run from me in the Great Hall when I last saw you?" He asked.

"I saw a bee..." Selena lied.

Ray frowned a bit. "Well, I've been needing to talk to you. _Like I was saying_."

Selena rolled her eyes. She was absolutely not looking forward to talking to Ray. He wasn't a bad guy, but she just had too much on her plate at the moment. "Why talk?"

"Because," Ray said softly. "I really wanted to tell you something... I tried when you were in The Hospital Wing. I just wanted to say... I'm sorry. I realize that I was being a jerk, and I don't know why. I guess I was just sort of mad at the moments when you saw me."

Selena looked away for a moment then back, but not looking Ray in the eye. "Thanks. Sorry I've been avoi- er, _unable to talk _for so long. I just have a lot going on and Tess, Wendy, and Allison are confusing me, Annabeth's making me feel sad for her, I have lots of projects going on and I just learned some interesting stuff that I need to talk to Tess and them about. So, I guess I'll see you around. Right?"

Ray nodded and smiled a bit. "Alright. Well, see you around." Then, he made his way back down to the stairs and Selena suddenly felt the strangest sense of Dajavu.

Turning back to the portrait she whispered the password once more, and went inside. She immediately noticed that through the windows, it was dark. No one was in the Common Room... almost. A girl was curled up in a chair with her face buried in her arms. Selena could hear small sobs coming from the girl.

Immediately she noticed the Gryffindors curly, fire-like hair. It was Annabeth.

"Annabeth are you..." Selena whispered until Annabeth jerked her head up and Selena could see her tear striped face.

"Selena," Annabeth said in a choked voice. She almost jumped out of the chair trying to get out and rushed over to Selena.

"Selena... It was Harry! Him an Hermione and Ron went to go see Hagrid and... then they went to the Whomping Willow... Professor Lupin he couldn't help it with the moon... and now..." She was whispering and crying.

"What? What?" Selena asked urgently. Annabeth was actually talking to her without Harry making her, but Annabeth seemed pretty upset.

Annabeth looked at Selena with a grim and teary expression. "The teachers have locked my dad up here at school somewhere... they're going to _kill _him..."

* * *

**Oooh! Yay! And Aw! Did everyone like it? **

**Well, I hope so. I would have updated Tuesday, but my dad and brother had taken over the computer, the ITouch dosen't write stories, and then the laptop's broken... Yeah... **

**But! Did everyone have a good Halloween? I personally think seeing our little 3 year old neighbors (We have lots of Toddlers on our street! Their so adorable! =D) costumes. One was Hermione Granger! It was ADORABLE! Now I have Christmas and Thanksgiving to look forward too!**

**Well, I can't beleive there is only 1 more chapter after this until their first year is over. Then its my personal favorite year Goblet Of Fire! Yay! And, tell me if you want you're character to enter the Triwizard Tournament, or at least try to. Remember, they HAVE to be a 6th year THIS year to be able to enter. **

**Well, I can't wait to hear what you guys think, and I will tery to update soon. It won't be as long as the update took this time. Well, reveiw, and thanks for reading! Bye!**


	21. Saving Sirius

_Annabeth looked at Selena with a grim and teary expression. "The teachers have locked my dad up here at school somewhere... they're going to kill him..."_

Selena and Annabeth were racing through the halls with Filch angrily yelling to them. Running past the Clock Tower they saw Harry Potter and Hermione Granger inside of the Hospital Wing. They were talking to Dumbledore.

"What we need," She heard Dumbledore say. "is more _time_."

"But-" Hermione began. Then suddenly she shouted, "OH!"

Selena elbowed Annabeth and they quickly slipped behind a pillar and watched them.

"Now, pay attention," Dumbledore said. "Sirius is locked in Professor Flitwick's office on the seventh floor. Thirteenth window from the right of the West Tower. If all goes well, you will be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But remember this both of you: _You must not be seen. _Miss Granger, you know the law- you know what is at stake... _You-must-not-be-seen._"

Annabeth gave a small sigh. "Dumbledore knows that dad is innocent..." She whispered and wiped her eyes.

Dumbledore turned around quickly and both of the girls ducked back behind the pillar and watched as Dumbledore walked to the door.

"I am going to lock you in. Miss Granger, three turns should do it. Good luck." He said as the door shut.

Annabeth and Selena put their heads back out as Harry called "Good luck?" To Dumbledore. "Three turns? What is he talking about? What are we supposed to do?"

Selena could see Hermione suddenly messing around with the top of shirt. "What is she..." She began to say, but then watched as Hermione pulled a long gold chain from under her sweater.

"Harry, come here," She said very urgently. "_Quick!_"

Selena suddenly noticed that there was a small hourglass attached to the chain. A thought racked through her mind: _A Time-Turner? Didn't Wendy have one of those things?_

"Here-" Hermione said throwing the chain around Harry's neck.

"Ready?" She asked breathlessly.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked in a lost tone.

Just as Hermione was about to put her hand on the hourglass Annabeth gasped and stepped out from the pillar. Selena opened her eyes wide and began to think, _is she crazy? _until Hermione groaned and Harry looked puzzled.

"Annie, what are you doing here? Dumbledore said that-"

Annabeth cut him off. "Hermione! You have a _Time Turner _and you never told me?"

Hermione looked surprised. "You know what it is?"

"What is what? Look, Annie, we really have to go and-"

"_No! _I'm going to help dad too. Selena c'mon," Annabeth said.

"Selena?" Harry and Hermione both asked.

Selena stepped out from behind the pillar with a sheepish, "_Hello..."_

Hermione smacked her head. "I thought I heard someone! Look, both of you, we don't have much time, so just come here now!"

Selena and Annabeth quickly walked over to Hermione and Harry and Hermione tossed the chain around them. The watched as Hermione turned the hourglass over three times and suddenly the Hospital Wing disappeared. Selena felt like she was moving very fast, backward. A blur of colors and shapes rushed past her, and she tried to yell, but didn't hear anything. Then, suddenly she felt solid ground and everything came into focus.

She was standing next to Annabeth, Hermione, and Harry in the deserted entrance hall and a stream of golden sunlight fell across the paved floor. She looked around and seemed to feel as confused as Harry looked.

"Hermione, what-?" Harry began.

"In here!" Hermione shouted and began to lead them after pulling the chain led them to a broom cupboard, shoved them in, and locked the door.

"What-how-Hermione, what happened?" Harry asked. Annabeth smiled, and Selena was too confused to speak.

"We've gone back in time," Hermione whispered. "Three hours back..."

"But-" Harry began but Hermione shushed him and he became quiet.

"Listen! Someone's coming! I think- I think it might be us!" Hermione whispered pressing her ear to the cupboard door. "Yes, I'm sure it's us. It doesn't sound like more than three people... and we're walking slowly because we're under the Invisibility Cloak-" She paused for a moment. "We've gone down the front steps..." Then, she sat down on a pail that was overturned.

"Where did you _get _that hourglass thing?" Selena finally asked and Harry nodded.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and Hermione looked at them. "It's called a Time-Turner," Hermione whispered. "And I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back. I've been using it all year to get to all my lessons-"

"Hermione," Annabeth interrupted. "I'll tell Selena. But right now, _I have to go. _Me and Selena will go over to Flitwick's. You and Harry do whatever. Stall a teacher and don't be seen. I already know about Time-Turner's."

"But-" Hermione started to protest. Seeing the determined look on Annabeth's face made her change her mind. "Fine... But be careful. Don't run into you're selves. Trouble will start. _Be careful_."

Annabeth nodded and quietly opened the closet door. Selena stepped out. Hermione shut the door behind them.

"Annabeth... what's going on? Wen- I mean someone had one of those. They make you go back in time? Does that mean we're not where we were?" Selena asked.

Annabeth looked around hurriedly. "Look..." She shoved Selena behind a coulomb and looked serious. "We went back in time, and we're still wherever. We can let them see us. Where are we anyway?"

Selena looked around. "We're close to the Dungeons. Flitwicks is that way," She said pointing to a long hall leading to stairs.

"Lead the way. _Quickly._"

Selena quickly began to run through the halls. Flitwicks classroom was practically a few miles away. Thoughts running through Selena's mind, she was just trying to avoid Annabeth blowing up at anyone about Sirius when they got there. No doubt the room would be guarded. She immediately made sure her wand was in her pocket. It was. Continuing to run, they finally stopped at the corner before Flitwick's classroom.

"Ready?" Selena whispered.

Annabeth nodded. They both stepped out and looked. No one was there. The door was open. Nothing.

"What?" Annabeth said, apparently just as confused as Selena. Not thinking though, Selena looked inside of the classroom. No one was there.

"No one's inside," She told Annabeth.

Annabeth suddenly had a look on her face that was both startled and angry. "Of course... He's an Animagus... Look. Come with me I think I know where he is."

**20 Minutes Later**

After a long time of constant running, Selena and Annabeth finally reached a courtyard where they had seen a Hippogriff land with three people riding on its back.

Sure enough Hermione was sitting on a stone bench while tucked in a corner, Harry was talking to a man. Annabeth slowly walked over to Hermione. Selena stood beside them too.

The man looked up and Selena saw him in the few rays the moon allowed. He was thin, yet muscular. He had tattered prisoner robes and she could see a tattoo of numbers on his neck. Curly messed up brown rested on his head along with forming a short beard. His grey eyes seemed friendly and wise, almost like Dumbledore's.

He whispered a sing word then: "Annie..."

Selena watched as Annabeth began to cry and ran over to the man. Now, Selena understood that he was Sirius. The Hippogriff made a clucking noise before nudging Selena's hand.

Selena saw Annabeth hugging Sirius and her fiery hair blowing in the wind that made her shiver. "Dad..." Selena heard Annabeth whisper.

"Annie... Oh, Annabeth. I've missed you so much... I wish you didn't have to see me like this... But, don't cry. I'll see you in a little while. Dumbledore will understand. Now, Macnair... He's another story."

"I'll kill him if he tries to take you away again," Annabeth said.

Sirius chuckled. "Well, leave that to me. Now, I must go. I love you so much... Did Harry help you?"

Annabeth let go of him at that moment. She shook her head slowly. "No... actually... Selena did."

"Selena... Where is she?" Sirius responded.

Annabeth pointed _and_ Sirius looked up. Normally Selena would have been shy, but something about Sirius Black seemed very familiar.

"_Selena_..." Sirius repeated. "What's you're fathers name?"

Selena looked at him. _That's a weird question..._ She thought, but answered. "Castor."

Sirius nodded. "I thought so... He changed his last name didn't he. What's your last name?"

"Malast."

Sirius nodded again. "Yes, he did... Selena would come closer?"

Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Selena slowly walked to the Sirius. His face broke into a smile. "I may dislike my brother a bit, but he was my friend. This might be a shock but, I have two brothers. Regulus and... Castor. He had a daughter I had heard about. Her name was Selena. And... here you are."

Annabeth and Harry gaped and Selena was stunned. But, then it all fell into place. Why he looked familiar, why they had the same eyes, and why her dad sometimes talked about the innocent in Azkaban and that Padfoot would get out. Just a few days ago, she had heard Harry say Padfoot and then seen a dog out in the courtyard. He looked just like the one in all of her dads photos, so she had nicknamed it Padfoot. Annabeth had called Sirius an Animagus and there were claw marks when the Fat Lady was attacked. It had been Sirius that had been the dog.

"So... me and Selena are... _cousins?_" Annabeth asked, sounding disgusted.

Sirius nodded. "Don't worry. You'll get used to it." He gave a small laugh and put a hand on Annabeth's shoulder.

"Not to bother this... but, Harry... We have to hurry, dementor's are coming. Macnair's gone to get them," Hermione said stepping forward.

Harry nodded. "Hermione's right. Sirius, hop on Buckbeak."

Sirius nodded and then he quickly found a way up onto the Hippogriff.

"Okay, Buckbeak, up!" Harry said, shaking the rope around Buckbeaks neck ."Up to the tower- come on!"

The Hippogriff began to hover u and started to fly up a bit.

"Sirius, you'd better go, quick. They'll reach Flitwick's office any moment, they'll find out you're gone," Harry panted.

"How can I every thank-" Sirius began.

"GO!" Harry and Hermione shouted together.

Sirius Black smiled. "We'll see each other again Annie... You are- truly you're father's son Harry..."

With that, Buckbeak began to fly up into the sky until... They were gone.

* * *

**Yay! This chapter is done! Now, I have decided to make 1 more chapter to speed everything up. Also, wasn't this chapter adorable? ^_^**

**Sirius Black is my second favorite character! So, I wanted to make a relation of Selena to him. So, I added a brother! Also, yes. That means that Selena and Annabeth are relted to Bellatrix and Draco Malfoy. I don't mind that, because they're in my favorites too!**

**Well, I can't wait to do the next chapter and sorry this took so long! I've been working on it, and perfecting it! It's not great, but I think I did alright. I did use most of the dialogue from the Book, so its prett Harry-Potter-ish. Haha. **

**Also, please reveiw! I need to know what y ou guys think! Also, I'm scared to think what Annabeth's gonig to be like when Sirius dies. Yikes. **

**Hehe. Well, thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. So REVEIW and angels get their wings! Yay! Little baby angels with wings! You don't want to keep them from getting their wings do you? Haha! =D**

**Bye!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S. 2,000 words! Woo-Hoo! YAY! :)**


	22. The First Year Epilogue

**June 10th**

Selena finally closed her bag and sighed. She was the only one in the Dorm. Allison, Tess, Elizabeth, and Renee had already left. She scooped her cat up in her arm and then tugged her bags along. Taking one final look back. Silently, she shut that door, for the last time in a couple of months.

She stepped down the stone steps, her boots scuffing each step, and took a minute to look around the Common Room. Breathing in the scent of pine, parchment, and mint. Her first year had come to close.

After Sirius had escaped, the next 4 months had gone by in a blur. She had gotten Excellents and one Good on her final exams. Wendy and Bronwen both got all Excellents. Hermoine Granger did the best, and Renee was complaining that all her 5 Goods, 1 Excellent, and 1 Bad were awesome. Saying that the 'B' in Bad stood for Best.

A faint smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She would miss her friends .Of course she would write to them, but things still hadn't been cleared up with Wendy, Allison, and Tess. She felt that she should forgive them though. It had place over 7 months prior. 7months of only short, clipped sentences with them, Damon would understand.

Plus, how would she find out what they thought they knew about Damon if she didn't talk to them? Finally deciding to go, she took a deep breath. Memories flooding into her head like a movie. Playing Gobstones with Renee and her screaming when it squirted water all over her face, when Sir Codagen had taken over the post of their Portrait and was hopping in fury when Sasha called him 2 pounds of idiot, when they all had sneaked off to Hogsmead...

Forcing herself to walk out, she walked down the empty halls to the Front Doors. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, she opened the door and walked out. Students were walking down the grassy slope to where the shimmering train was sitting.

Smiling to herself, Selena walked down the hill and after 10 minutes, she stepped onto the train as the doors shut. Walking through the hall, it was quickly emptying as students were slowly finding carts. Down near the end, she saw one that looked empty. Peering inside the window, she saw the normal face of a friend. Damon. Smiling, Selena saw that he was looking down and focusing. She glanced down and saw a book with fancy gold script on the cover proclaiming: _Narnia_

_"Narnia?" S_elena whispered to herself, the word sounding strange and foreign. She finally opened the door and looked at Damon.

Hey, Damon. What are you reading?" She asked quickly a she opened the door.

Damon jerked his head up, dropped his book and said "Selena!" as he stood up. Standing up too quickly, he hit his head on the rack with the luggage which unhinged and fell. He toppled to the floor as a large suitcase dropped on top of him.

"I picked the right time to show up!" Said a voice. Selena turned around and saw Renee grinning at Damon.

"I uh-I was just..." He said in a hoarse voice, lifting the trunk off of himself.

Selena bent down and picked up the book. Damon went red and he looked at his feet as Selena read the title. Looking up, she stared at Damon curiously. Then back down at the page. Then back at Damon. She moved and sat down as Renee walked in, and began to hang the rack back up.

"Damon... Is this a _Muggle Book?_" Selena asked smiling mischievously.

"It's uh- a uh- no. Why... Why would you think that?" He said in a scratchy voice, looking uncomfortable.

"I think that because the pictures don't move..." Selena turned the book over and showed the picture of the lion that was in mid-roar with two girls standing beside him.

Renee gasped and dropped the suitcase she was putting back up onto the rack onto Damon's head. He grimaced and began to rub where the suitcase had hit him. She jumped down and snatched the book and stared at it. "Ooh... I've never been this close to one!"

Selena continued to stare at Damon. "Are you reading a Muggle Book?"

Damon opened his mouth, closed it, then sighed. "Yes..."

Selena grinned and Renee was flipping through the book as if it had every answer to every question.

"So... this is how Muggles read..."

Selena started to laugh, the Renee did, and then Damon even joined.

_This is a perfect end to a perfect year... _Selena thought. And she was right...

This was a perfect end to Her First Year At Hogwarts...

* * *

**And Imagine the Harry Potter Music Playing that they always do at the end! (It really pulls it together! ;D Haha)**

**Oh my gosh! I feel like dancing! I'm so happy! I can't wait to start Selena's sencond year and I loved writing about ehr frist year! I just can't picture it's over. **

**Great ending? Shall we applaud? Thank-you! Thank-you! Yes! **

**Thanks to all of you, this has been so much fun to write! Thank you SOOOO much for your support and I can't wait to start their second years! Alot more drama, Wendy & Allison & Tess, Voldemort, and much more! Relationships too! How will Harry and Annabeth uphold their relationship? Dosen't Harry ask Cho? **

**Also, I'm still depending on if I should allow Selena, Renee, and all them 2nd years to have a date at the dance. Their only 12 after all .Of course Ginny was only 13. **

**So, if you want them too... (I already know someone for Renee, Hazel, Rolf, Neil, and Angela, but thats it. I have an idea for Selena, but I don't think I'll do that. It's going to be a surprise who Selena ends up with. Some people say Ray and some say Damon. Who shall it be? Hmmm? So, yes. I f you want to have your character have a date to the Yule Ball next year, TELL ME! It can't be Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Viktor, Cedric, Fluer, Cho, or Neville. Anyone else though! **

**Well, I can't wait to write the next one, and if you had any other characters besides that one, or I saw new ones, they will be in the next book. =D**

**I am not changing stories by the way. It's still this one. However, I am offering a contest. You can some up with a title and I'll see who's I like best, and I'l give you credit in the description! Yay! I may also come up with one for myself, but thats not likely. **

**So, yes. THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPOR AND I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE MORE! I can't wait. Thanks again, it means so much! Reveiw please! Thanks!**

**Bye! Ciao! Au Revouir! Bonjour! Farewell! PEACE! **

**~Meghan**

**P.S. Also, can you all tell me you're charcters Boggarts? They'll be needed for the next year! Thanks!**

**P.S.S. I'll do 2 updates before I post the next year! So, any questions? I will clear them up! Bye! Thanks again!**


	23. The Start Of Second Year

**Hey hey! Sorry I couldn't update on Friday. I know... Feel free to scream and yell at me. ;D Anyway, the power shut off and for some reason it wouldn't come back on... My dads laptop is broken and then the computer wasn't getting power! So, I apologize for that. I have just returned. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Ciao!**

* * *

Selena Malast took in a breath of fresh air (Or as much as she could in the pouring rain) as she stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and onto the Hogwarts grounds. Summer was over and she looking forward to seeing her friends.

A lot had happened over the summer. For example: Selena, Wendy, Tess, and Allison made up. Selena talked to all of her friends, and Annabeth and Harry Potter had broken up. She could still remember the note that Annabeth wrote her:

_Selena,_

_I normally wouldn't go to for advice, but your the closest person I can talk to freely about Harry. Ron or Hermione might think I was mean for it. Well... here goes... me and Harry broke up about 2 weeks ago. I'm not as sad as I thought I would be. Why? I broke up with him. Sure I miss him, but I had a good reason to end it! I heard Cho talking about Harry always staring at her, and well... I noticed too. Harry likes Cho... a lot... not me anymore. So, I confronted him and then I told him I didn't want to continue. Was it hard? Yes. Did I feel hurt after seeing the way he looks at Cho? Yes. Do I still remember his hurt face when I broke up with him? Yes... Yes I do. I need advice. Did I make the right decision? It'd be weird if I asked dad, and PLEASE don't write to him about it. I asked him if he's gotten anything interesting from Harry and apparently him and Harry are frequently exchanging notes... We're hiding in the Bahamas (Well, he's hiding... I'm taking a vacation) and it's only a matter of time 'till Harry gabs to him... Maybe I just need some time... Don't bother writing back. Just tell me when you get back to Hogwarts. I'm already staying here with Dumbledore. I arrived a week ago. Dad's going somewhere else and apparently I can't go with him. Oh well. See you soon, ~Annabeth. P.S. If you tell anybody that I asked you for advice, I'll jinx you._

She smiled thinking about it. It was so... _Annabeth._ She did feel bad for her, but thought she was right. If Harry was crushing on Cho than he was awful.

"Sel! Selena!" She heard a familiar voice calling her name. Alison and Sasha ran up grinning to her in the mass of students clutching their bags.

"Hey!" Selena responded, returning the smile. "Are you guys ready to get back to school?"

Sasha shook her head. "No! I went to the World Quidditch Cup! It was great! Ireland won!" Then her smile faltered. "But..." She gave a shiver. "The Death Eaters..."

Selena let her smile slip off her face too. She had read about the Death Eaters attack on the World Cup.

Then Sasha smiled again. "I got you a souvenir! I bought about 80! 'Been giving them out to friends! Here!" With a bit of struggle Sasha pulled a small green rosette out of her bag. It was a green clover and was shouting the Irish players names in a small voice. She gave one to Alison as well.

"Their so cute, right? I thought they were adorable and bought the who lot after they were about to throw them out! I couldn't say no to the Bulgarian ones either. But, I left those at home. Their all over my closet."

"Do they have an off button?" Allison asked grimly looking at hers'. Suddenly a large "_WHOOSH! " _emitted from above and a large water-balloon exploded over Allison's head making her even more wet then she was from the rain.

"PEEVES!" Screamed an angry voice from behind them "Peeves, come down here at _ONCE_!" Selena looked and saw the Professor McGonagall was dashing out of the castle and began to run down the wet, grassy, muddy slope of the hill below Hogwarts. In the pouring rain, she slipped and suddenly grabbed Sasha's throat, as to not fall.

"Woah-sorry, Miss Remeirez-"

"That's alright, Professor!" Sasha said over the rain, massaging her throat. Selena could feel the rain getting harder and she was getting more wet than ever.

**1 Hour Later**

Selena flew through the dorm door in Gryffindor tower and smiled, looking around the room. The velvet, scarlet, thick drapes around the 5 4-poster beds. The glass jug of water and the single window with a clear view of the womping-willow and the Forbidden forest. She immediately claimed the bed on the right of the window and began to unpack. Her cat, Crescent laying on the soft covers and purring deeply.

Another cat ran into the room, this time making Crescent hiss with dis-like. Selena turned around and found Renee chasing a black and white marble kitten into the door, tripping over her many bags before finally catching the kitten with a "Phew!"

"Renee!" Selena cried before immediately hugging her friend.

"Hey Sel!" Renee said after Selena finally let go. She set the kitten down and smoothed her crumpled outfit.

Selena looked down at the kitten and saw its green eyes staring intently at Crescent. "Who the kitty?"

"Oh!" Renee said, her face lighting up as she scooped up the small animal in her hand again. "This is Sierra! I got her at Diagon Alley. I didn't have a pet and dad thought it would be a good idea to take one to school. I chose her for my birthday."

Selena nodded and looked over at the door as the next person entered. Elizabeth walked in and waved at them with a grin. She dumped all her couture bags onto the floor in front of the bed near the door and smiled again. "Hey!"

Selena and Renee hugged her and in a rush, Alison and Tess arrived and it was time for the Feast.

Selena walked, arms linked with Tess talking about her summer as they entered the great hall and sat down at the Gryfindor table. Rolf and Hazel at the Huffelpuff table smiled and waved as Selena returned a wave at them.

The Great Hall looked amazing and just as splendid as it was last year. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of the hundreds of floating candles. The four House Tables were filled with chattering children and the Teacher Table had all the staff (mostly) beaming at them. It was very warm, which pleased Selena, and noticed the ghosts floating around.

"I hope the Sorting is quick!" Wendy whispered. Selena and Renee nodded. Selena then counted all the teachers. There were three empty seats. Hagrid's, Professor McGonagall, and the Dark Arts seat. Professor Lupin had left, so the position of Dark Arts teacher was empty. McGonagoll was probably drying the halls, and Hagrid was still going across the lake.

Finally, the doors opened and McGonagall rushed in and everyone became quiet. Following her were some kids that looked about a year younger than Selena and looked as if they had swam across the lake. One boy was wrapped in a blanket and all the other students were shivering.

McGonagall sat the hat on the stool and then it sang it's song.

Once it was done, Selena and everyone broke into applause as the hat bowed. Selena then noticed it wasn't the song it had used last year. Tess seemed to have noticed also.

McGonagall unrolled her parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat, and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

Selena didn't pay any attention to the sorting or Dumbledore's announcement or even the Feast. As she was starting on a apple, the ceiling (looking like the stormy sky outside,) broke out with a clap of thunder and lightening began striking randomly over the heads of the students before it began to rain. Shrieks filled the hall and Selena pulled her hood up until the rain ceased with a loud '_crack'_ and she looked up. A strange man with a silver leg, many cloaks, a scarred face, a chunk of nose missing, and a strange eye attached to a band filling one of the eye sockets stood inside of the doorway.

"Who's that?" Some people whispered until the Great Hall filled with lively chatter once more. Selena didn't have much of an appetite but chatted with Renee and Wendy until everyone was directed to the House Towers.

She could hear everyone talking excitedly, but she just wanted to go to sleep. She looked around the amazed first years as she entered the Gryffindor Common Room and headed straight to the stairs just like most of the other students. Without even changing clothes, she climbed into her bed.

With the arm covers, and her cat curling up at her head, she slowly went to sleep only hearing the talk of everyone else a world away.

* * *

**Hello everyone! Gosh, it has been SUPER long since an update and I wouldn't be surprised if you thought I'd given up on this story, or maybe fallen off the edge of the Earth in that time. Is that even possible? If it is that WEIRD... Anyway! Back to the point! I will NEVER EVER ****... make you wait that long for an update. Swear it. So, anyway, I am SO excited to write this year! It's one of my favorites! :) **

**Well, if you have any questions or anything pleae ask, and also REVEIW! Thanks for reading! It'll get more niteresting, I promise! ;D Yep... Bye!**

**Thanks for reading! (Again... :p)**

**~Meghan**

**NOTICE: A READER OF THIS STORY NAMED _Kurimay-Angel _(so sorry if I miss spelled the new user name is_ Hack-d you hack-d you hahahah_) WAS HACKED! Now what jerk hacks other accounts, deletes the stories, makes new ones, and taunts them on the profile? IT'S STUPID! Whoever you are, how dare you! Whoever USED to be Kurimay Angel, PLEASE comment on here! Now, if you exuse me, I'm gonig to go bother the hacker! PEACE!**


	24. Meeting Erebus and Iceyeyes

**1 Month Later**

"Why is Dumbledore making us clean everything?" Selena asked as she, Wendy, Allison, Tess, and Renee work fervenerently to clean the Gryffindor Common Room with about twenty other students.

"Because of the Triwizard Tournament," Wendy answered, dusting off a book.

Selena looked up, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "The _what?_"

"The Triwizard Tournament," Allison answered. She began to beat the pillow from the couch to get the dust off, clouding Renee in the stuff.

"Oh, thank you _so _much that _really _clears things up," Selena replied, sarcastically.

"Didn't you listen to the announcments at the Welcoming Feast?" Tess asked.

Selena shook her head. "No, why would I? I've never heard anything interesting at the feasts. Dumbledore just mainly says weird words and then we eat. Nothing too... Well, you know what I mean."

"Well, the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year," Wendy began. "It's where three schools have three students, one from each school, enter the contest. Then, whoever wins gets money and alot more. It's really cool. I'm considering entering myself. Anyway, the students are arriving next week."

"_Next week?_" Selena echoed. "That's not enough time to clean everything in the castle. Why didn't someone tell me about this earlier?" She asked.

"Because, you never asked," Tess replied with a smile.

Selena looked at the clock-but not before rolling her eyes. Twelve o'clock on a Sunday. "I have to go meet Hazel, Rolf, and Damo-" She stopped mid-way seeing Wendy, Tess, and Allison all look at her. "I mean... Hazel, Rolf, and... _Hey-man_. Because... that's... what... I'm going to tell them, when I see them."

Wendy still looked suspicious, but Renee grinned. "Really? Tell them _hey man!_ from me too!"

Selena nodded and quickly stood up, got her cloak, and left the Common Room. Once she was outside, she immediately saw her three friends. The pink coat of Hazel, green of Rolf, and then a taller figure slightly apart from the other two.

"Hey!" She called out to the figures before running down to them.

"Hey, Sel," Hazel said smiling as soon as she reached them.

"Hey... I mean _hey man!_" She laughed a bit, but her friends just gave her a look that clearly said: Crazy.

"Renee wanted me to tell you that," Selena said, stopping.

"That would make sense..." Damon muttered. "Any luck getting out without Allison or Tess asking you where you're going?"

Selena gave a half nod. "_They_ didn't notice anything weird... So, why didn't anyone tell me about the Triwizard Tournament?"

"You didn't know?" Rolf asked. Only then did Selena notice he was holding his bunny. She gave the rabbit a little pat before walking ahead a bit.

"No... Who listens to the Welcoming Feast announcements?"

"A lot of people.." Hazel said with a smirk.

**1 Day Later**

Selena walked down from the Astronomy tower, trying to stuff her books into her bag. The sun shone brightly outside and there was a chilly breeze. There wasn't a cloud in the blue sky, or a leaf out of place on the swaying trees.

"Bye Sel," Allison said as she slid down on the banister and hopped off. "See you in Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

Selena waved good-bye as she pushed the large doors leading to the bridge outside open. Magical Creatures was one of her favorite subjects, plus she was looking forward to seeing Hagrid and the snufflers the 2nd years had been taking care of.

As she walked, some yelling became increasingly louder. Continuing to walk, she reached the wooden bridge that stretched across the patch of Black Lake nestled in between two mountains.

But she wasn't greeted with an empty bridge, but a bridge with two students yelling at a smaller one. There were two older ones that looked like they may have been in their 4th year. One was a girl with long thick blonde-hair. The other was a boy with short blonde hair. They were both average height.

The one cowering against the side of the bridge was at an angle so Selena could see they're face. The girl was slim, tall, her hair was light brown and she had icy blue eyes. There was no denying she wasn't pretty though. She say her badge and noticed she was in Ravenclaw. Remembering the hoods she looked at the cloaks of the two older kids. Yellow. They were in Huffelpuff.

The younger one said something and the older girl yanked out her wand.

"Hey!" Selena yelled before she could stop herself. All three of the students turned and looked at her. The older girl had a heart-shaped face and cold, hard, light blue eyes. The boy had a round-baby shaped face and the same evil eyes as the girl.

The younger Ravenclaw shook her head. The older one, she had now nicknamed her _Iceyeyes, _glared at her. "_What?_"

"Uh..." Selena looked at the Ravenclaw girl for a moment before realizing they were taunting her. Or something else, but it wasn't a cheery hello. This made her angry and gain confidence. "I said _hey_. What? Never heard of it?"

"Listen you-" The older girl began before Selena shook her head and interrupted.

"Guess not. Look... I'll give you ten seconds before I scream. Some teacher's bound to hear, what with Proffessor Hagrid's hut close by," she said. She wasn't bluffing, but hoping they would leave so she wouldn't have to scream.

The girl muttered something before lowering her wand and looking at the boy beside her. "Come on Erebus... This is a waste of time...: With that they walked by Selena, but not without the girl slamming into her shoulder as she passed by.

The Ravenclaw girl sighed in relief. "Thank-you..." She said shyly.

Selena nodded. "Sure... Er... I'm Selena, by the way."

"I'm Marie-Beth Salamone. But you can call me Marie," The girl said.

"Ah. Well, I have to get to class but, maybe I'll see in the great hall," Selena nodded.

"Alright... Bye... Oh," The girl turned around at the edge of the bridge. "Thanks."

Selena nodded again and gave a wave before walking to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

**Another chapter! Yay!**

**Oh, and sorry it's taken me so long to update. I had writer's block... I couldn't come up with anything, but I managed the nding of this. Remember Erebus and Iceyeyes. They're gong to be _very _important in Selena's 2nd year. And is some rivalry starting? Hmmm?**

**Well, I will try to update this Friday or before. I've just been so busy. Cannot wait until SUmmer is here! Gah! I'm sooo tired of school. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Reveiw? ;D**

**~Meghan**


	25. Arrival Of Beauxbatons And Durmstrang

**6 Days Later**

Selena watched as some of the students heads slumped down and hit their desks. History of Magic was by far the _worst _class.

"So, then in The Ministry of Magic, the Vampire's broke the threshold and gained control. Soon the RoV, or as you know Rebellion of Vampires, began!" Professor Binn's ranted.

Selena watched as they clock ticked by. _10 seconds..._She thought to herself.

"And so you're homework is to write a single foot paper on the Rebellions of Trolls and Vampires in the 1700's," Professor Binn's finished just as they school bell rang in the bell tower.

Selena grinned and hopped up from her seat and made her way to the door, letting Renee and Tess catch up to her. It was only mid-afternoon, but classes were dissmissed early due to Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arriving. Most of the school was exploding with excitment, but some (like Draco Malfoy,) could care less.

"I can't wait to see how they're going to get here!" Renee gushed. "Maybe in a sparkly carriage... Oh! Maybe they'll get here on Unicorns! They're so pretty..."

Tess grinned. "I know."

Renee looked at her. "Know about what? That Unicorn's are pretty?"

**5 Hours Later**

All of the students filed out into the Courtyard and were lined up in rows. They're house and they're age. Everyone of them had just finished giving the castle final touch-ups and left their books in their rooms.

"Do you see anything?" Some students whispered. Ripples of answers sweeping through the crowd followed. Selena kept her eyes on the forest and lake.

"I hear they're getting here on a _sea serpent!_" One kid said. "They're isn't an ocean around here stupid!" Was the reply. Rumors had been flying around Hogwarts like wildfire, but Selena had told herself not beleive any of them. They could all be fake, and most weren't even realistic.

Suddenly fingers were pointed into the air with shouts of, "Look! Look!" Selena's head whipped up and she saw what they were all pointing at It was a beautiful carriage pulled by about nine pegasus's. She gasped and couldn't help the large smile preading across her face.

The carriage soon landed and Dumbledore and Hagrid walked to it, and opened the door. A student hopped out it and helped out someone that made alot of the students whisper. It was woman that was about nine feet tall. Hagrid couldn't take his eyes off her. She smiled and some people called her Madame Maxime.

"Woah..." Selena whispered and Allison nodded.

Then another thing made all the students squel. A large pointed thing was rising up from the lake.

"It's a pole!" Some sudents shouted. Selena squinted and then relized what it was. A mast. A few other people did too. Soon, rising up from the Black Lake, was a ship. The Bulgarian flag dropped down and "oooh!" could be heard from the crowd.

**30 Minutes Later**

All the students, Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, & Durmstrang, were eating away happily. The Durmstrang students were sitting at the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons were sitting with the Ravenclaws.

"Can you beleive it? Viktor Krum... _Here!_" Sasha squeled.

Wendy rolled her eyes. "You're serious? You think he's good liking?"

"He's alright," Sasha replied, tearing open a roll. "But, he's the best Seeker in the _world!_"

"Who's Viktor Krum?" Selena asked, biting off a chunk of her apple. She never watched Quidditch Games much or read about them, so she would have no idea knowing who Vickey Sum or whoever was.

Both Wendy and Shasha looked at her, sharing a look of bewilderment. "What?"

Selena repeated her question and now some of the other kids started listening. "He's the best! An arist!" One of the Weasley Kids replied.

Sasha nodded. "Right. He was at the Quidditch World Cup you know!"

Selena nodded. "And?"

Wendy smiled. "He lost."

Harry Potter scowled. "Only because a little slip. You know, I memorized some of his tactics," he said, turning to Sasha. "I thought we could use them at the Quidditch Pitch. We'll tell Wood, yeah?"

Sasha nodded excitedly. "Okay. I think it'd be cool... I mean, for next year." Harry nodded.

Selena remembered hearing about all the Quidditch Games being canceled for that year because of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang and the Tournament.

Wendy shrugged. "I guess no more kicking Slytherins butt this year, right?"

Selena laughed and finished her dinner. She couldn't help but wonder what going to happen with the Triwizard Tournament and the other students there. She knew one thing though. This year was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

**Okay, so I had made this chapter UBER long, but then the computer deleted the file. So, I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. The ending was supposed to have all of the Drama in it, but now it's going to be next chaper. But, do not worry! That shall br posted on Friday. 7:00, sharp! ;D**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked it and expect Damon, The Dark Mark, Iceyeyes & Erebus, Moody, Annabeth, and MORE next chapter! Any guesses on how those things play together? Here's a little snippit:**

_**What a weird tatoo... Selena thought as she looked at the girls arm. A skull that appeared to have a snake coming out of it's mouth. But she had seen it before. She pushed the thought away as she and Hazel walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts.**_

**Hm? Any thoughts? **

**Well, thanks for reading! *Reveiw?* **

**~Meghan**


	26. Defense Against The Dark Arts

**1 Day Later**

Selena chewed on a strawberry as she listened to Sasha and Wendy have a heated discussion over the Holly Head Harpies Quidditch team.

"Holly Head Harpies have won the Quidditch Super Team Award five years running."

"Yeah and whenever the crowd hears that they want to go running! Running away!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Will you two _stop?_"

Tess nodded. "Can you wain until the names are drawn? I'm litteraly _shaking!_"

Wendy gave a sly grin at this comment that made Selena mind say, _Who's going to get jynxed this time?_

"I've been meaning to talk to you guys about that..."

Renee threw up her hands. "Whatever it is! Don't tell us! When you're court, I want to truthfuly be able to say I don't know what happened."

Everyone nodded. Wendy frowned. "Fine. I won't tell you all. You'll have to wait and see!" And with that, she tossed her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the Great Hall.

Sasha shrugged. "She is always in a bad mood before Potions... Ever since Snape gave her an F on her report."

Renee looked at her. "Why? I get them all the time!" Then she smiled. "They stand for Fabulous."

**30 Minutes Later**

Selena walked through the halls, starting her way up to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She felt a tap on her shulder and turned around.

"So, how do you feel about the other schools?" Damon asked.

Selena shrugged. "They're not mean or anything. But, I can hardly understand them."

Damon nodded. His eyes began follow something behind Selena. She turned in time to see some Beauxbatons girls skipping up the stairs. She felt a pang of jelousy. She swallowed. _Why does that bother me?_

She turned back around and saw Damon's eyes stop following the group of French girls return to Selena. "So, I better get going to Transfiguration. I had something I wanted to tell you..." He paused, and squinted as if trying to think of something. "But I can't remember what it was... Oh well. See you around." He waved and Selena nodded and coninued walking.

_What was he going to tell me? Was it important? Maybe it was what Wendy was going to tell us. No, they're not friends... _Continuing to think she walked down a shortcut she knew. Hardly anyone ever used it.

But about half way down the hall, she heard voices. Familiar voices. She knew she had heard them before, but couldn't exactly remember where. She rounded the next corner and then stopped. The Durmstrang Headmaster, Erebus, and Iceyeyes where all talking in loud whispers. Erebus and Iceyeyes had one of their sleeves rolled up and the Durmstrang Headmaster was nodding and rolling his up as well.

She quickly ducked behind one of the pillars. Something in her head had gone off like a warning bell saying _All this? What does it equal? Um... Trouble! _Peeking out from behind she could see Iceyeyes turn let her arm fall and say something to Erebus. Selena squinted to see the black shape on the girls arm. _What a weird tatoo... _Selena thought as she looked at it. A skull that appeared to have a snake coming out of it's mouth. But she felt like she had seen it before. She pushed the thought away as she finally heard the bell ring and walked back to go the other way to her class.

**5 Minutes Later**

"You're late, Miss Malast. Explination?" Moody growled as soon as she pushed the door open. Hazel looked at ehr with strained eyes from their desk. A look that said, _I'm with Moody. Why are you so late?_

"Uhh..." Selena said. "I was just getting a book for Tess. Yeah," She walked over to where Tess and Elizabeth were sitting and sat a journal down on her desk.

"Is that true?" Moodt asked Tess. Something about his voice said that he already knew it wasen't. But what was Selena supposed to say? 'Oh! I'm late because I was walking this back way and say three people and spied on them.'

Tess nodded. She looked up with Selena and mouthed 'You owe me!' Selena nodded and smiled at Moddy. Moody rolled his real eyes, and motioned for her sit down.

She quickly placed herself in the seat and took a book out.

"What took you so long?" Hazel whispered, beggigning to copy the notes from the chalk board.

Selena opened her journal up. "Well, I was going through the shortcut, and I saw the Durmstrang Headmaster and Erebus and Iceyeyes-"

"Who?" Hazel whispered.

"Oh right... I haven't told you about them..."

"Girls, I hope you know I can hear everything you've been saying..." Moody said, not turning his back from the board.

"Sorry..." Selena and Hazel mumbled.

Moody finally turned around. "Okay, who here knows what the Dark Mark is?"

Bronwen's hand shot up. He nodded. She began to talk about how it's Voldemort's mark he would give his most trustworthy followers, and they were Death Eaters. How many of them did not manage to get out of the First Wizarding War alive or untouched except for a few.

Moody nodded. "Does anyone know what it looks like? Who want's to come draw it up on the board for us?" Bronwen raised her hand again.

"I can't draw very well, but I can tell you. It's placed on the person's arm and looks like the skeleton of a head... throwing up a snake." Some kids laughed.

"That's the weirdest tatoo I've ever heard of," Hazel whispered to Selena. Selena suddenly remembered looking at Iceyeyes arm. It had a tatoo on it too. It was skull. It had a snake coming out of her mouth...

"Correct," Moody said. "It is my job to catch these people and capture them."

"Have you ever killed one?" Someone asked.

Moody nodded. "I have killed."

Some boys smiled and laughed a little.

Selena wasn't listening. Only realising more and more the longer Moody talked.

The things in her head were: _Iceyeyes is a something Moody hunts and tries to kill... She has the Dark Mark... She's a Death Eater..._

* * *

**Oooh! Villians! There is actually another Death Eater at their school. Do you all know? And no, it's not Draco or Crabbe or Goyle or Snape. :) OR MOODY!**

**And two supporters of Voldemort. Anyway, sorry I haven' updated in so long. I've been sooo busy and I know you all probably have been too. And yesterday, Fanfiction kept locking me out. Anybody else? **

**Well, thanks for reading and I cannot wait tor write the next chapter! I'll also be updating my Hunger Games story either tonight or tommorow. Yep. Well, thanks again!**

**Reveiw, maybe?**

**~Meghan**


	27. The Boggarts

**1 Day Later**

Selena tried to cover up her eyes from the sunlight as she woke up. With a sigh, she finally uncovered herself and let the sun speckle her in light. Tess smiled from her bed. "Hey, Sel."

Selena waved. "Hi... Ready for class?"

Tess nodded. "I guess. I don't want to have to deliver the report."

_Oh yeah, _Selena thought. _Our reports._ In Professor McGonagall's class, they had to write about a species of animals and what spells that can adapt to. Then, in class, McGonagoll would ask them questions about the species and you had to answer her.

She swung her feet off of the bed. "Alright, let's go get dressed."

**3 Hours Later**

"Well, I'm not sure. See, I'm not sure about a lot of things. Have you ever wondered how animals came to be? I do. I think I mostly do because I really like meat. Why do animals have to taste so good? I don't know. What's you're favorite food? Let's see... I like pork chops..." Renee was giving her report on parrots at the moment and had the whole class confused or laughing. She looked at McGonagoll. "What was the question?"

McGonagoll looked at her. "Where does the parrot live?"

Renee thought for a moment. "Right..."

McGonagoll let her hand fall into her palm. "Why don't we continue the projects another day?"

Some people in the class cheered as Renee sat down. McGonagoll got up in the class "So, we're going to learn about Boggarts. I've decided to teach all my classes some people missed out last year with Lupin. Anyway, Boggarts. Moody is teaching about curses and spells and technically, Boggarts transform so Dumbledore said I could teach about them. Well, who knows what they are?"

Only two hands were raised. Bronwen and Hazel. McGonagoll nodded at Bronwen. "Yes?"

Bronwen cleared her throat. "Well, Boggarts are a creature that takes the form of what you're most afraid of. Its original form is unknown because no one has ever seen it before in it's original state."

"Yes, and where does it hide?" McGonagoll continued.

Bronwen smiled. "In dark areas."

McGonagoll nodded. "Yes. So, the spell to get rid of one is _ridiculus!_"

The class repeated her words and Selena watched as McGonagoll nodded and uncovered a cupboard. It was shaking. "Alright, everyone in a line!"

The class quickly formed a long line and Selena grinned at Alison who smiled. Some of the Slytherins, including Maryana, rolled their eyes and acted as if this was the most boring thing ever and stayed at the back.

"Alright," McGonagoll said. "I'm going to open this and I want you to picture something funny. The funniest thing you can. Because the Boggart will take the shape of you're biggest fear."

Selena noticed she was fifth in line behind Tess, Renee, and some other people. McGonagall took a deep breath and waved her wand, unlocking the cupboard. Slowly, the wardrobe knob and swung open. Some of the students eyebrows raised or they let out a little scream. Coming out of the wardrobe was a gigantic snake, slithering towards the Ravenclaw student at the front of the line and baring it's long fangs.

The student in the front, hands shaking raised her wand. "r-_ridiculus!_" Suddenly the snake twitched and then sank down to a little tiny thing that squeaked as it moved. The class laughed and the Ravenclaw grinned and moved to the side.

Soon it was Renee's turn and she watched the Boggart look at her and then in a swirl of colors, it transformed into a zombie. Just by looking at it Selena got shivers. She watched as Renee paled and she edged back a bit, making little strained noises. The zombie was decaying and so grotesque Selena couldn't imagine that anything could be creepier than the monster in front of her. Bloody foot-prints were left behind it as the zombie trudged towards Renee.

She pointed her wand and swallowed. "_Ridiculus!_"

The zombie immediately began to fall apart and Renee giggled a little and the class laughed. She stepped to the side and Selena walked up. Immediately the Boggart became swirls and then turned into something that made Selena gasp and shake a little. A giant squid was now in the middle of the room. It's big eyes looked at Selena and she felt a fear like nothing she'd ever felt. She would always stay clear of theBlackLakebecause of the giant squid in it, but now that it was in front of her, she couldn't avoid it.

It stretched out a tentacle and she screamed a little and some of the people in line moved back from the Boggart. Selena tried to swallow, but her mouth was paper-dry. "_Ridiculus!_" she managed.

The squids tentacles suddenly became tangled and the class laughed. Selena breathed and stepped out of the line.

**6 Hours Later**

Selena walked down the stairs, on her way to the Great Hall for dinner. She saw a flash of blonde hair and then watched as Damon smiled and waved at her. She waved back. He walk up towards her.

"Hey, so guess what?" He asked.

Selena thought. "Hm... You got a snake?"

Damon smiled. "I wish... But no... Guess who's been stealing from Snape?"

Selena looked at him. "You?"

He grinned. "Again, I wish. No... Moody."

Selena's eyebrows rose. "_Moody?_"

"Yep," Damon said, clearly proud of his findings. "I saw him. He put it into his flask he carries around."

Selena cocked her head. "Really? Do you know what he's making?"

Damon shook his head. "Not yet."

Selena smiled. "Ah. Well, do you want to go watch the Goblet?"

Damon nodded. "Sure."

The Goblet of fire was placed into the Great Hall now, for people to put their names in. The students would eat around it, but some benches were around them so people could watch the names put into the Goblet.

Once they walked into the Great Hall, and sat down, someone rushed in. Well, some _people._ Selena watched them, confused.

In the hall walked Fred and George Weasley and behind them was Wendy. Fred and George smiled and some people in the crowd seemed to know what they were doing and cheered as the three students walked towards the Goblet and stopped around the age ring.

Only then did Selena realize what they were going to do. The three of them were going to try and sneak their names into the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

**Aw, Cliff Hanger! So sorry I ended it like this, I just want to add it. I was going to stop it at Moody stealing from Snapes office, but I decided to add this little bit to get you excited for the next chapter! =)**

**And thanks for waiting so long. I just had to put a lot of thought into this chapter because I've thinking of it for a while. **

**Well, thanks for reading, and I'll have the next chapter up on Friday. I swear! **

**Review, maybe?**

**~Meghan**


	28. Meeting Avery And Newpapers

**That Same Moment**

Only_ then did Selena realize what they were going to do. The three of them were going to try and sneak their names into the Goblet of Fire._

Selena gaped at them. Damon laughed a bit a relaxed back to watch the show.

"What's that?" Ron Weasley, who was five seats down, asked his brother.

"The Aging Potion, dung brain," Fred replied.

"One drop each," said George rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," Wendy said, grinning.

"I'm not sure that's going to work, you know," announced Hermione Granger. Selena look down at her with the rest of the hall. "I'm sure Dumbledore would have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Wendy ignored her.

"Ready?" Fred said to George and Wendy, practically shaking with excitement. "C'mon, then- I'll go first-"

Selena watched, wanting to say to stop. What if Dumbledore _really had _guessed somebody would try this? _He wouldn't set up some curse, right? _She thought.

Fred pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Selena squinted. "Damon, what does it say?" She whispered.

"What else? Fred Weasley- Hogwarts. He's going to put his name in, right?" Her friend replied.

She nodded. Only then did she notice Wendy staring at her. Selena cleared her throat, and scooted away from Damon.

Fred walked right up to the edge of the line and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a long dive. Then, with the eyes of every person in the Great Hall on him, he took a breath and stepped over the line.

For a second, Selena thought it had actually worked. George apparently did too because he let out a yell of triumph and then leapt forward. But then, there was a loud sizzling sound and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as thought they had been thrown by an invisible slingshot.

They landed uncomfortably in a position (which made Selena cringe and Damon burst out laughing,) about ten feet from the Goblet. And to add to the pain, there was a popping noise- until both of them had long, white beards.

The Great rang with laughter. Selena couldn't help herself and laughed as she looked at the twins and found Wendy on the ground, laughing so hard tears ran down her face. Soon, even Fred and George were laughing after they'd stood up and looked at each other.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice. Everyone turned and Selena found Professor Dumbledore coming out the entrance hall. He look at Fred and George, and Selena could've sworn his eyes twinkled.

"I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Wendy who was still laughing. Selena looked over at Damon. "That was... interesting."

He grinned. "That was hilarious!"

Then, Angelina ran up to Selena. "Well, I've done it! Just put my name in!"

"You're seventeen?" Damon asked, from his seat.

Selena looked at him. "Of course she is. Do you see a beard anywhere?"

He grinned.

"Well, I'm glad someone from Gryffindor is entering. I really hope you get it!" Selena told her cheerfully.

"Thanks, Selena!" She said.

"Isn't it great, Damon?" Selena asked.

He eyed Angleina for a moment. Selena knew he wasn't the most social type, but hoped that he'd pull through. "Better you than Pretty-Boy- Diggory," He finally said.

Several Hufflepuffs, who had been walking in front of him, scowled. He glared back.

"Uh, thanks," Angelina said and walked off to join her friends.

Selena thought for a moment. "Damon... why don't you enter?" She finally asked.

"I'm not seventeen _yet_. My Birthday is in two weeks... speaking of which, when's yours?" He asked.

Selena smiled. "Oh, mines the day before we leave for Christmas Break."

He nodded. "Alright."

She sighed. "I have a big project for Snape to finish... I catch up with you later, yeah?"

He nodded. "Bye," and headed off to the tables.

**1 Hour Later**

"How am _I _supposed to know what Wolfs bane and Vampire fangs make without a book?" Selena said angrily, snatching the fangs from her small cauldron and inspecting them.

"You heard Snape," Allison replied, from her position hanging upside down on the back of the couch. "_This is to see how well you know you're ingredients. Book up here now! Oh that's right Maryana, you weren't here last class... Keep yours. Renee, be quiet before I hit you!"_

Selena couldn't help but laugh at her friends nasally tone fore Snape.

"My head still hurts..." Renee replied, rubbing the back of her skull.

"He didn't hit you tht hard," Danny said from the couch. "He could've knocked you're chair out from under you. I still have a scar!"

Selena looked at them. "Shush! I _have _to figure this out!" She slowly put some of the Wolfs bane on top of the fang, only to have it slip off. She groaned and sunk to her chair.

"Just mash up the fangs and dump them in hot water, then, add three petals from the wolfs bane ripped up, and three whole," Said a quiet voice from across the room.

Selena looked over at the direction of the voice and found a _Daily Prophet _newspaper propped in front of a face.

"Uh, thanks..." Selena said.

"Try it. It really does work," the voice said. Danny shook his head.

Renee gasped. "It's a talking newspaper! I call keeping it!"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Ree, it's definitely a person."

By that time, Selena had followed the directions, and look at the pot. It turned a light purple and began to smell like Lilac. She look down at the index card with her assignment scribbled down.

_Project- DUE BY FRIDAY!_

_Each of you will get a different assignment. That way no one may cheat, correct Gryffindors?_

_Yours:_

_Find a way to mix both Wolfs bane and Vampire Fangs together to make a cleaning solution that is purple and smells of the flower, lilac. _

She grinned. "It _does_ work!" She said and stood up.

"It's smart too! I really want it!" Renee said.

Allison sighed. "Hey, whoever is behind there, can you please lower you're paper and show our dear, misguided friend that you are _not_ a talking paper and that she cannot keep you."

A pair of eyes peeked out from behind the paper and then it slowly lowered. A girl's face appeared. She was thin and had dark, wavy, blond hair and brown eyes. Selena noticed freckles covering her nose, too.

"Hi," the girl said in a soft voice. "I'm Avery."

Danny blushed a deep red.

"I'm Selena," Selena replied happily. "Thanks for the tip. How'd you know that?"

"My mum writes articles for the _Daily Prophet _and has written one on Potion combinations. I remember when Snape gave me that assignment." She smiled a little. "I failed."

"M-me too," Danny said, his cheeks still as red as a cherry.

Avery smiled. "Great. I'm not alone. I learned that you should always get his Projects right, though. Being a fourth year, I've had so many projects from him... I can't begin to tell you them."

Selena grinned. "Yeah, he can be a pain. But thanks."

Avery nodded. "No problem."

Wendy chose that moment to shove open the Fat Lady so hard, the painting actually started to yell. Wendy ignored her, and shoved the door closed and stormed into the main common room. "I cannot _believe _this!"

"What's wrong? Fall off you're broom again?" Renee asked.

Wendy glared at her. "Two things. No, and second- that was you!"

Allison laughed. Selena sighed. "Wen, what's wrong?"

Wendy looked over at her. "Those two Freaky Twins are what's wrong! I ran into that boy, Eggplant or something, in the hallways. I tried to say sorry, but he jinxed me! The next second, I was wearing _nothing _but my underwear in the hallway!"

Allison began to laugh even harder. Renee opened her eyes wide. Danny managed not to laugh, but Selena could tell he wanted to. Wendy shoved Allison off the couch. "Another giggle and I take you're eyes out with a spoon!"

"That's sounds bad... But, uh," Avery stammered and Wendy turned around. "Just look," Avery said finally. She closed the paper to one of the pages labeled with _'Hogwarts News.'_

The next moment Wendy shrieked and began screaming things.

"What is it?" Selena asked. Wendy shoved the paper in her hands and Selena began reading.

_STUDENT WITH NO CLOTHES IN HOGWARTS HALL? _

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Has Hogwarts gotten _too _crazy? This afternoon, on my way to more Photography of the Goblet Of Fire (See Page 4) when I noticed a certain Hogwarts student, Wendy Rossotto, thought it would be fun to strip down to her underwear in the middle of the hall! _

_I have vowed to find out what happened, and therefore talked to close rfiend of Wendy, Sasha. _

_"Leave me alone old lady! Wendy didn't do that on purpose! She was jinxed! And get some new glasses!"_

_Shocking! It appears that this girl, Wendy, had been jinxed! We talked to Neil, a bystandard. _

_"She's definitly lost it now. I've seen her around school, but now I can't get that image from my head!"_

_Terrible... Has Dumbledore finally let this school go? Are the students slipping from the reigns? What's next? Someone smashing all the windows with a broom? I talked to Madam Maxime, Headmistress of Beauxbatons School for Girls located in France. They are being hosted for the Triwizard Competition along with Durmstrang. _

_"I cannot be'live zat Dumbl'edore would actually let 'is stud'ants act zis way! My girl would ne'ver act zis way! I hope zat zis cl'ars up before ze Tourn'am'ant begins!"_

_Next I tried to Speak with Igor Kakroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang School for boys located in Bulgaria. He refused an interveiw, although I would like to comment myself. _

_I tell you all. Whatever Hogwarts is starting to become, I will help to make sure you know all about it!_

Selena ended with her mouth open. "Why would she do that?"

Wendy threw up her hands. "I don't know! But, if I _ever_ see her again- I'm going to strangle her with her own purse!"

Renee looked at them. "She does need a new pair of glasses."

* * *

**Hi Guys!**

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

**I've been really busy. Seriously:**

**Track, Yearbook, NJHS, Testing, Projects, German Exchange Program, and sooooo much Homework!**

**I've been wanting to write for so long. I'm sorry. I will NEVER make you wait that long. **

**So, onto the chapter. HOW WAS IT? Was it good enough to make up for everything? Still mad? =(**

**Anyway, I'm trying to make a new character every few chapters. Any suggestions on anything that YOU want to see happen?**

**I'll take suggestions! And who guess this WITHOUT looking back at the chapters? Be honest! ;D:**

**_Who was being bullied by the two twins Iceyeyes and Erebus?_**

**Book Rec: Harry Potter 19 Years Later**

**It's good!**

**Anyway, THANK-YOU SO MUCH FOR STAYING WITH THIS STORY! *Hands you some cookies!***

**I really like this chapter, and I had fun writing it! Hope you like it too!**

**~Meghan**


	29. The First Task: The Dragons

**A Few Days Later**

Selena sipped some of her Pumpkin Juice as she read her _Magic Through The Ages _book, which was propped up against the jar of frosted cookies. Her eyes shifted over to the spot Wendy sat in, diagonal from her.

Her friend let the spoon in her hand drop into her bowl of Oatmeal as she watched Avery giggle at something Danny had just said.

Allison nudged her. "Ooh- you're jealous..." She cooed.

"Ugh!" cried Wendy indignantly. "Me? Jealous? Of-of Avery?"

Allison rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't give me that rubbish. We all know."

"All?" Wendy said, cocking and eyebrow.

"Me, Selena, Allison, Hazel, Rolf, Tess, Elizabeth, Anne," Renee listed the people on her fingers.

"I will have you know," Wendy said. "I _do not _fancy Danny, and I am not jealous of Avery. Alright? I'm not. I don't even get where you got that idea."

"Oh, maybe from the way you glare at her in the hall now? Or how you're hand is in you're soup?" Selena said. Wendy looked down to find her fingers in the bowl sitting in front of her.

She blushed and stood up. "Fine then," she said. "I will see you at the First Task _later_. Right now, I'm going up to my room."

"Ok-ay," Allison said. "Say bye to Danny on the way out, will you?"

Wendy shot her look as she hurried out of the Great Hall. Allison then laughed.

"Oh, chaos is _so _fun to make."

Selena laughed and rolled her eyes. "Only you Liss. Only you."

Tess grabbed her fork and began eating an egg. "Alright, am I the only one worried about Potter? What if the task is something where you have to know things that only 7th years know?"

"Could be," Anne said, sliding into Wendy's seat. "Who knows what Crouch planned for this. But, last night... I saw Harry sneak out of the Common Room. Followed Professor Hagrid out into the forest."

"Why?" Selena asked, flipping the page in her book.

"Do we _ever _know what goes through boy's heads? They could be going to find unicorns again."

Selena didn't question this instead smiled. "Well, I am very excited to see this! You know, it's the first time that this has happened in about... A long time."

"Oh, you're a genius Sel!" Allison replied sarcastically.

"Hush up," Selena said happily. "I mean... Just think. The task could really be anything! Mermaids, dragons, hippogriffs, mountains, oceans, forests... Isn't it exciting!"

"Yep," Tess said. "Unless you call something extremely-dangerous exciting! People have _died _in this competition! Died; Selena!"

Selena pouted and flipped the next page in front of her.

Suddenly, Seamus ran up to the table. "I just put 10 galleons on Krum winning. Any takers?"

Anne laughed. "I'll give 15 on Harry."

Seamus grinned. "Done!"

Selena rolled her eyes. _Older kids..._

**2 Hours Later**

"What do you think they're doing in that tent?" Sasha asked, holding her binoculars to her face.

Selena shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe they're about to start."

"Yeah, well they should hurry up... Waiting is rubbish," Wendy grumbled sitting down.

Selena shivered as the wind whipped around her. Being this high up in the stands (and looking back over the edge meant seeing a never-ending drop,) made Hazel say things like "we're going to die!"

Selena jumped as she heard a cannon sound and turned to find a green dragon emerging onto the field.

"Ooh!" Bronwen said. "I've heard of this Dragon! It's called the-"

Allison held up her hand. "Brony, no one really cares."

Bronwen frowned. "I sat through you're report of Hogwarts. And by the way, saying that _the towers are tall and pointy _is not a report. It's barely a sentence!"

Allison smiled. "I believe that it for the teacher is to decide."

Browen rolled her eyes. Selena grinned. "Look! It's Fleur!"

Brown grinned. "Interesting fact, _fluer _is the French word for flower."

"Cool, now be quiet," Allison said. "I want to see the _veela _get beaten by this dragon! She doesn't stand a chance!"

"She might," Wendy said.

Selena nodded. "Actually, she's pretty smart. And she had to have been to realize that putting you're name into the goblet is really dangerous."

Tess folded her arms. "Or foolish."

"Hey everyone!"

Selena looked over towards the direction of the familiar voice and found Danny heading towards the group of friends, Avery walking behind him.

"Hi," Elizabeth began. "I'm Elizabeth. But, you can call me Liz."

Avery nodded. "I'm Avery."

Wendy nodded. "We know who you are." She snapped.

Avery's smile faltered. Danny frowned. "Anyway, this is Tess, you've met Renee and Selena and Allison. Then this is Sasha and Bronwen. Oh, and Hazel. Where's Rolf?"

Wendy pointed the person sitting in about 5 coats clutching a rabbit. "He's right there."

Rolf waved a bit and returned to shivering.

Avery pointed down at the field as the crowd yelled happily. "She got the egg."

Danny smiled a bit as Fleur jumped down, her blond hair fanning out. "Do you think she need some help carrying that?" He started to move as if to jump over the railing.

Wendy pulled him back. "Stop! You know what she is!"

"Beautiful..." Danny said slowly.

Selena looked at Rolf, who had taken precautions. Covering his eyes was his hat. He must be wearing it until they announce Victor or Cedric.

Soon, Cedric Diggory and Victor Krum had gotten their golden egg from the dragon and left. Now, it was Harry's turn.

By now, Anne was cheering. Selena looked at her. Anne shrugged. "What? We're broken up, but we're still friends." Selena laughed and found someone tapping on her shoulder.

She looked over and found Damon grinning. "Hi."

"Hi," Selena said happily. She looked at Wendy, who was busy screaming with the rest of the crowd as the Hungarian Horntail jumped out and almost crushed Harry.

Damon grinned looking at the field. Then he looked at Selena. "Best-Game-Ever."

Selena laughed and he smiled. "So," he said. "Want to go over here?" He nodded to an empty bench, a little ways away from Tess, Allison, and Wendy. Just incase.

"I bet Neil 10 galleons that the dragon would bite at least one of them." He held out his hand, revealing 10 shiny coins .

Selena nodded. "I still feel bad for Fleur. Maybe the Dragon isn't a boy."

"Maybe not. I still don't fall for that," Damon said.

Selena laughed. "As if," she said. "You stared at a whole lot of those French girls walking the hall. And I'm not even sure some of them were _veela_!"

Damon smiled and looked at Selena.

Selena shivered and forced to look away. _Just the wind... _She thought. _Only the wind..._

**That night, in the Gryffindor common room.**

"Open it!" Wendy screamed jumping on the couch along with the rest of the Gryffindors, all laughing and jumping as Harry Potter grinned, sitting up on top of everyone, lifted by the Weasley's.

"You want me to open it?" He asked.

"Yes!" Selena yelled laughing with Elizabeth.

Harry twisted the clasp at the top of the Golden egg and the screeching began. He fell, because everyone pressed the palms of their hands against their ears.

He shut it, and everyone stood up. "Alright..." George Weasley said. "Return back to you're knitting."

With everyone else, Selena walked upstairs, and soon fell into bed, waiting to see what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Woo-Hoo****! Done!**

**I would have updated earlier, but I kind of got... stuck? I'm not sure what it was. Anyways, it's up. And I was thinking of putting in 2 or 3 filler chapters until the next task. **

**I AM TAKING SUGGESTIONS! I will check my plans (my head) for anything, but I always open to any drama or something you guys would like to see happen!**

**And I'm excited to see what you guys thought of Danny and Avery and Wendy. Is something going on there? ;D**

**Well, I'll update soon, ONLY 3 MORE WEEKS OF SCHOOL UNTIL SUUUUUMMMMMMEEEEEER! Yay! Anyway, I look forward to getting back to my little Wizarding World! ;)**

**Thanks for reading, and now that I thin about it... this is a sort-of long chapter. =]**

**~Meghan**

**P.S- Out of everyone, who would you guys LOVE to Selena end up with? Just a little curious... =]**


	30. Theives In The Night

Selena tucked her book and quill into her bag as she walked of the History of Magic class, Elizabeth, Renee, and Hazel talking beside her.

"Aren't you excited?" Hazel asked.

"About what?" Renee replied, adjusting her robes.

"The Yule Ball!" Hazel replied with a smile. "It's so close!"

Selena sighed. "Why should we be?"

"Well McGonagoll did say that if we got asked by a fourth year or older, we could go!" Elizabeth said, clutching her book to her chest.

"And who would take us?" Selena asked. "Ray? Danny? Neil?"

"Actually, I heard that Neil asked Luna Lovegood," Hazel said as they walked down the stairs.

"What about Ray?" Renee asked.

Hazel smirked. "Why? Does someone you know fancy him?"

Renee shook her head calmly. "Nope."

Selena smiled because she knew that her friend was telling the truth. Hazel turned her attention back to the long flight of steps.

"What about Danny?" Elizabeth questioned.

"I'm not sure," Selena replied. "Although, with all the time he's been spending with Avery, they have to be going together."

The friends all entered the Hall to an aroma of Smoked Ham, Frosted Cakes, Chocolate pudding, pumpkin juice and freshly buttered rolls.

Selena waved bye to Hazel and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Tess.

Dumbledore made his familiar announcements, and then everyone was invited to eat.

"Hey, Tess, will you join S.P.E.W?" The kind voice of Hermione Granger was behind Selena. She turned to find the bushy haired girl smiling at Tess, holding a box open with buttons inside all marked with 'S.P.E.W.'

"Er, what's that?" Tess asked.

"It's an organization I've created to help all the house elves here get freedom. Did you know that the food you're making was created by house elves are literally working their hands off in the kitchen? Getting no pay what so ever?" Hermione replied.

"Hermione, they enjoy working here..." Tess replied calmly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "No they don't. Take a button..."

"Hermione-" Tess tried to continue, but Hermione interrupted her by shoving a button onto Tess's cloak.

"Thanks for joining." And with that, Hermione left, her box of buttons jingling.

"She's gone mad," Allison said. "I watched her corner some kid in the hall and force them to take a button..."

Selena smiled and ate some more of her baked potato. Soon, Danny walked up to the table, grinning and clutching someone's hand.

The first thing Selena noticed was that one of his eyes was surrounded by purple, and his hair looked blacker and shorter and he smelled like burnt wood.

Anne looked up. "What happened to you're face?"

Danny sighed. "Tomorrow, I'm going to have it fixed... There was a slight Charms mishap..."

"Slight?" Anne replied.

Selena laughed and finally looked over to see him holding Avery's hand.

Danny grinned. "Good news... Me and Avery are dating! And we're going to the Yule Ball together."

Selena turned her head to see Wendy drop her spoon into her bowl of pudding, her eyes flaring with anger like someone had just slapped her. She glared at Avery as the new couple sat down in front of her.

Somewhere during Dinner, Wendy 'accidentally' pushed over Avery's pumpkin juice, causing the juice to spill all over Danny's girlfriend's new skirt.

Finally, when Dinner was over, Selena trudged up to bed, too tired to even change into her pajamas.

3:23 A.M...

"Selena?"

Zzzzz...

"Selena, are you awake?"

Zzzzz...

"Wake up!"

Selena rolled over as she heard the voice of Renee trying to rouse her.

"I know you're up, please, Selena... I heard something outside the Common Room Door..."

Selena sighed in defeat and wiped the sleep form her eyes. She checked her clock. 4 o'clock in the morning. "What?"

"I said I hear something," Renee repeated, her wand lit up in front of her. "I was reading a book downstairs and I heard a noise. At first I passed it off as Peeves, but then I remembered that he was out by the lake trying to tie the squids tentacles in a knot. I didn't hear it, but then it came again. I'm scared! We have to see what it was!"

Selena blinked. "Why? Wouldn't a prefect have to go see it? Or a teacher?"

Renee shook her head vigorously. "No! Remember, Dumbledore said that the teachers and prefects can't wander the halls because of the dementors and durmstrang students and stuff."

"Fine," Selena breathed. She slipped from the warm covers of her bed and stepped out onto the wood floor.

The two girls grabbed their robes, wand, and shoes and slipped from the dorm.

"Lumos," Selena whispered. Her wand grew lit, making the stars and moons on it cast shadows on her hand. "Now, you hear this outside the common room?"

Renee nodded. "Yeah, we have to leave... Go out there..."

Selena sighed again, and they walked over the portrait and pushed it open.

"Who's there?" The Fat Lady said.

Renee and Selena climbed out and the portrait looked at them. "What are you two girls doing out of bed at his time?"

"Er," Selena looked at Renee who shrugged. She cleared her throat. "We have to use the lavatory. Is that alright, our should we go inside?"

The Fat Lady wrinkled her nose. "Oh, please leave and go. But don't be gone too long... Dumbledore will have my throat for it if something happened."

Selena nodded. "We understand." And then the two friends walked off, down the hall.

CRASH!

Both of the girls jumped. Selena looked at Renee. "Was that the sound?"

Her friend nodded and the continued towards the noise, until they say three other wands lit. From behind a portrait hole, they looked our across the hall.

Renee squinted. "What's Moody doing?"

Selena looked at her. "No, what's Moody doing with Erebus and Iceyes?"

Renee turned her head. "That's them? Those are the Demon Twins?"

Selena smiled. "Demon Twins?"

Renee shrugged. "Wendy thought of it."

CRASH!

Both of the girls whipped their heads back to the three people.

"What do you reckon they're doing?" Selena asked.

Selena looked harder. "Er, it looks like trying to break into a room? Wait... That's Snapes office! Damon was right! Moody has been stealing from his office!"

Renee nodded. "And it looks like Snapes put a Charm on it this time, look... They can't get in..."

Sure enough, Erebus cursed as his spell backfired. "Nothings working..."He said.

"We'll try tomorrow night," Iceyes responded.

Moody nodded. "Now get to bed. If someone's heard this..."

Erebus nodded. "Right, right... Night Crouch..."

Moody. "You can't call me that here!"

Erebus sighed. "Fine, Professor..." Him and his sister than walked towards Selena and Renee.

"What should we do?" Selena asked.

Renee was already half-way back to Gryffindor Common Room, running as fast as she could.

Selena smiled and rolled her eyes. Classic Ree... But, followed her back.

In the Dormitory...

"What should we do?" Renee asked.

Selena bit her lip. "I don't know... We need proof that the three are stealing before we report it..."

Renee snapped her fingers. "Tomorrow night! They said that they would try and steal again, we just have to go catch them..."

Selena looked down. "Actually, I was thinking of having Fred or George sneak me out to Hogsmead tomorrow to find something for Damon's birthday..."

Renee smirked. "Oh... Damon huh? You two are getting pretty close."

Selena blushed. "It's not like that, Ree, okay? We're just friends."

Renee only smiled. "Oh, alright. Just friends then..."

She waved night to her friend and left to her bed.

Selena laid down. "Knox," she whispered, and the light of her wand faded.

Just friends... She thought. Just friends... Right?

* * *

**And Done! Whew, that was a lot of typing!**

**Did everyone like it? Was it curious enough? What're Erebus and Iceyes doing with Moody/ Crouch in Snapes office? And will the girls find proof that it's them?**

**And what about Avery and Danny and Wendy? What do you guys think will happen? And if you were Wendy, what would you do?**

**And actually I do have a plan for Delena (Selena+Damon), but it might not be what you think...**

**And sorry it took so long. I'm hosting a German student (she's awesmone!" and haven't had the chance.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Make me SMILE and leave a REVEIW!**

**~Meghan**


	31. Sneaking Around

**The Next Day...**

"Well," Renee said sitting beside Selena at Breakfast. "It's official. Today is the day we find proof."

"Don't you mean _you?"_ Selena asked, eating a sugared roll.

Renee groaned. "Really? Why do you have to spend today shopping for you're boyfriend?"

Selena blushed and playfully hit Renee with her spoon. "It is not like that! We're just friends! And if you must know, yes. Harry even gave me his invisibility cloak a few minutes ago. It's the only day I can use it."

She flashed the silvery fabric under the table. "It is a Saturday. The teachers won't be looking for anyone today."

"What're you two whispering about?"Elizabeth's voice startled the two girls and Renee panicked.

"Not sneaking out of the castle! We're talking about... Uh... Bacon! I love bacon!" She picked up a strip of the meat and stuffed it into her mouth and swallowed. "See?"

Liz gave her a funny look. "Uh-huh..."

Selena smiled. "Well, as much as I love to stay and chat, I have to go. See you both later, yeah?"

Both of the girls nodded and waved as Selena balled up Harry's cloak and walked out of the Great Hall.

**In Hogsmead...**

Selena glanced around the shelves of pets. Nothing really caught her eye. She turned to the owner. "What are these?"

She was pointing to some color changing butterflies.

The shop keeper nodded. "Those are Morphing Butterflies. Will change any color you want."

Selena nodded. Suddenly, she heard a _HISS!_ from behind her. She turned around to find an emerald green serpent behind her, sitting in a glass cage.

"What about this?" She asked.

"Ah," the shop-keeper said. "A French Sleeping Serpent. A drop of this little ones venom will put you to sleep instead of killing you. One drop for one hour, two for two, three for three, and so 's smart, too..."

Selena smiled and remember Damon mentioning he'd like to have a snake.

"How much?" She asked.

The shop-keeper smiled. "15 galleons."

Selena looked into her purse. Only 16 galleons, 13 sickles, a single Knut. She sighed.

"I'll take it."

**That Night...**

Renee poked Selena awake and then grinned. "Last chance to come with me!"

Selena rubbed her eyes. "I told you. I'm too tired from Hogsmead... I bought this French Sleeping Serpent and-"

Renee interrupted her. "Wait... _That's genius!_ Bronwen was telling me about those, believe it or not! That would be the perfect thing to use! Put the Demon Twins and Moody to sleep! Why didn't _I _think about that?"

Selena looked at her. "And how would you get the venom to them, hm?"

Renee bit her lip. "Er... I know! We'll let the snake go and bite them! Sure, it may hurt a bit, but... it's worth a try... C'mon, once we've got them, we'll take them to Dumbledore! It's brilliant, see?"

With a final sigh, Selena agreed.

**In the Hall...**

"Alright, there they are..." Selena said, pointing to the three people standing in front of Snape's office.

"Good, let the snake go..." Renee responded.

Selena opened the little box with holes she was keeping him in, and set it on the floor. Both of the girls stepped back some as the snake slithered out. It looked around a bit and then focused on the three people in front of it.

It hissed quietly and moved forward.

The twins didn't even notice as they snake bit them, clearly it must have some numbing in it's venom too. Moody was last and by then, the twins were on the floor behind him, sleeping.

He turned around just after the snake had bitten him, and began to sway. He say the snake slithering it's way back to Selena and moaned before finally slumping down on the wall, totally asleep.

"Brilliant!" Renee whispered as Selena stepped down to catch the snake before it run. She put it back in the box and looked up as Renee started to walk forward.

"Wait," she whispered. Renee turned around.

"What?"

Selena sighed. "We didn't think this through. What will Dumbledore say when we bring him three bodies? We can't!"

Renee looked down. "That what're we going to do? We _have _to find proof! We have to! And we can't just leave them here. Plus, Moody may rat out the snake... then you're French serpent will be confiscated."

Selena bit her lip. "Well... what were they even looking in there for?"

Renee shrugged. "We could check them. See if they're carrying a note or something."

Selena nodded and they walked over to the people. Renee bent down and opened the flask on Moody's belt. She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose.

"Why would Moody need Polyjuice Potion?" She said.

"There's potion in there?" Selena asked.

Renee shook her head. "Nope. It's all gone. But it smells like it was in here."

Selena took any flask from his belt and opened it. "Lacewing flies? Moody is supposed to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher... not the Potions thief."

Renee gasped. "Wait... I've got it! Moody was making Polyjuice potion! He has the Lacewing flies in there, and _used _to have potion in here! But, Snape's office is the only one that actually carries the other ingredients! That's why!"

Selena grinned. "Renee, you've just given me an idea!"

By the end of the night, the girls had stolen Moody's lacewing flies flask, taken a hair from both Erebus and Iceyes, and stuffed the three in a closet, after wiping Moody's memory of the snake.

"This has been a productive night," Selena said, nodding.

Renee smiled. "Of course it has. Now, let's get to bed."

Selena looked at her. "Don't you have an Astronomy test on Monday? Shouldn't you be studying to pass?"

Renee grinned. "Of course not! Everyone knows I stink at Astronomy! Why try to change that?"

Selena only smiled and walked up to bed.

* * *

**Well, this was an interesting chapter to write. **

**And next chapter is Damon's birthday party and other stuff, then the chapter after that is the Yule Ball. And I promise, that will be interesting. **

**So, what did everyone think? Was it good enough? What will Renee and Selena do with the Lacewing flies and a hair from each of the Demon Twins? **

**Also, I promise that next chapter will have a lot of characters. Even a BIG surprise... And is about Damon and Selena, BUT I'm guessing you won't expect it. ;)**

**HINT: It includes a character Selena met on the Hogwarts Express.**

**Well, thanks for reading.**

**Don't forget to leave a comment on the way out! **

**~Meghan**


	32. Damons Birthday With Jojo

**One Week Later**

"Well," Wendy said as she folded up her news paper at lunch. "It's official. I have a date for the dance."

Alison smirked. "Who? Was it to make Danny jealous?"

Wendy sighed again. "For the last time, I am over Danny."

"Over!" Alison practically screamed. "That meant you fancied him at some point."

Wendy sighed and poured herself some pumpkin juice. "Fine. I'll admit it. I did, and I was under the impression we'd be going to the dance together. _Was._ Not anymore though... I've found someone I've been watching for a while. Actually, I've been noticing him for two years to be exact, not counting this one."

"Who is it?" Selena asked.

Wendy looked at her. "It doesn't matter. You two won't be there to see. And, I don't expect this to go further. I'm muggle-born, remember? And seeing as how he's pure-blood-"

"Pure-blood!" Alison said. "I'm narrowing it down!"

"And Slytherin," Wendy remarked. "I doubt we'll date or anything. A dance, and that's it."

"So he's in Slytherin and a pure-blood going to the dance with a muggle-born Gryffindor," Sasha said. "This doesn't seem right."

Selena smiled and some more of her eggs. "You know, it's Saturday, December 2nd."

Sasha nodded. "I do. Why?"

Selena smiled. _Damon's birthday._ "No reason."

Wendy sighed once she'd finished her juice. "Well, lunch is almost over. What do you say we go up to the Common Room, and play a game or something."

Alison nodded. "OK. How about Wizard Chess?"

Wendy knitted her eyebrows. "I lost a piece."

By now, the four girls were walking back up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"What, run away from you?" Alison teased.

Wendy sighed. "Marble-bird." She said to the Fat Lady, who nodded and swung open.

The first thing Selena noticed was Anne's voice. "How dare you, Harry!"

Sasha looked at her three friends. "What's going on?"

Alison shrugged. "Who knows..."

"One way to find," Selena said. She stepped inside and was immediately met with a crowd surrounding two peole. Anne and Harry.

"How dare _I_?" Harry echoed. "You're the one that went and got with Fred!"

Selena help but raise her eyebrows. _Fred and Anne? Well, this is new..._

"Hah! You should be talking, drooling over Cho Chang when _we _were _still _together!" Anne screamed.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I was not..."

Anne nodded, her fiery curls bouncing around. "Oh yes you were. I even heard that you asked hre to the dance."

Harry glared. "Who'd you hear _that _from?"

Anne took a step closer. "Doesn't matter. I'm tired of you acting like this. It's unfair. We're not together anymore, and you're yelling at me about dating someone else? Do me a favor, and _never _talk to me again."

With that, Anne spun from Harry and up the stairs, slamming her dorm door.

"Anne, wait," Hermione started after her, but Ron stopped her.

Harry glared at the floor before storming out of the Common Room. Selena turned around to face her friends. "Uh..."

Sasha sighed. "I'm going to go talk to Anne..." She said. "Wen, come with me..." The two girls walked up the stairs, and Alison sighed.

"I think I'm just going to go... Shouldn't you be getting to... _His _party."

Selena smiled. "Renee told you."

Alison shrugged and smiled. "She talks in her sleep."

**Outside on the Hogwarts grounds, near the lake...**

Selena couldn't help but smile as she Damon's blonde hair. He was standing in front of the lake, scarf billowing in the wind.

She walked down the grassy slope and grinned as he noticed her.

"Hey, Sel." He smiled and waved.

She walked closer to him. "Hi. So... Happy sixteenth Birthday!"

He smiled. "Thanks!"

She held out the present box. Green paper and white bow adorned it, not to mention the holes. "Here..."

He grinned. "You didn't have to get me something."

She smiled. "I know... Just open it."

Damon smiled and was about to take the top off when-

"Damon! Sorry I'm late!"

The voice coming from the hill was familiar. Damon's face lit up and Selena turned around.

She saw Jojo running down the hill, a small black box in her hands. "Damon... Sorry... I'm late..." She panted.

Damon laughed. "It's fine... Glad you're here though."

Selena looked at him, and wasn't sure if the cold wind, but could swear he was blushing.

Selena turned to face Jojo and smiled at her friend. "Hey, Jojo. How are you?"

Jojo smiled. "I'm feeling nice, thanks."

Selena nodded and swallowed. "Um, if you don't mind me asking... why are you here? Are you and Damon's friends?"

Jojo smiled, and walking beside Damon putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Well, I should hope so," she said. "We are dating. I'm his girlfriend."

* * *

**SURPRISE!**

**I know, did you're jaw drop at the end? I know, I know. Jojo and Damon? What?**

**But, they _are _both in the same house. She is a year younger than him, though. Do you think this will last? And did I just make some of you frustrated? I know a lot of you are rooting for Dalena. **

**But now it's... Jomon. That dosen't sound very good... Oh well!**

**And this _does _have a second part. ;D Mwa-hah-hah-ha! A cliff-hanger! Oooh, what will happen?**

**And I can't believe no one guessed that the surprise included Jojo! She and Selena _did _meet on the train. And how do you think Selena feels about this? Remember, she hasn't expressed if she's romantically interested in Damon...**

**Any who, take my poll! It's the pairings! **

**ALSO! I will give the Yule Ball chapter 1 day earlier to the first person to guess who Wendy is going to the dance with. Also, provide me with an example of why you think so. =)**

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**Drop me a line or two on the way out! Reviews make sad Dolphins smile again!**

**~Meghan**


	33. Seeing The Yule Ball

**December 24th...**

"Really? Damon and Kelly?" Renee asked.

Selena nodded, stroking Crescent. "Yeah. He said it. They're even going to the ball together... But, whatever. It's not like I care. I'm happy for them."

Renee nodded. "That's good. Now," a sly grin spread across her face. "I heard that Alison was looking for you. And she has some big news."

Selena looked at her. "Like what?"

Renee shrugged and then smiled. "Let's just say... you may be going to the dance after all."

**The next day, at night...**

Selena sighed as she looked at the silky cloak. "I'm not sure about this..."

Alison groaned. "Come on! It's going to be fun! And we won't be soon. By the way, Potter really needs to be more careful where he puts this thing."

Alison then threw the Invisibility cloak over both of them and they headed down the hall towards the music. Everyone was excitedly talking. The Dance had just started, not even two minutes ago.

Alison looked over and grinned. "Look! It's Wendy!"

Selena turned towards the right and saw a girl that looked like Wendy. She was wearing a sky blue empire waist gown with some silver heels and silver butterflies in her hair which was up in a curly bun. She had a subtle amount of powder blue make-up and diamond looking earrings and jewelry.

"She looks so nice," Selena whispered.

Alison grinned. "Yeah, the question is- _for who?_"

Selena pointed and smiled. "And Avery!"

Avery was wearing a short, light-pink dress that shimmered near the bottom and neck-line and had some white flats and a white head-band. The only make-up she was wearing was some shiny lip-gloss.

"Wonder if Danny has started to drool yet," Alison joked.

Selena nodded. Danny was in dress-robes and was holding holds with his date and clearly using every ounce of his self-control not to stare at her.

"He really likes her, huh? I wonder what Wendy will do," Selena said. "Maybe she'll rip her dress or-" she stopped because Jojo walked past her to hug Damon. Selena sucked in air as she saw one of her best friends hug Jojo. Damon look very nice in his dress-robes and had clearly tried to impress Jojo.

She was wearing a floor-length green gown with a pair of brown flats. Her hair was in ringlets and had a green clip on the side. It looked like someone had taken thin strings of glitter and cleverly placed it into Jojo's hair so that each turn she made created small little glimmers from her hair.

Selena suddenly felt angry. Angry that Jojo was going to the dance with Damon. She then found her mind scolding her. She knew it was right. What was wrong with Jojo and Damon going together?

Alison pointed out some people like Neil and Luna who were going together and Anne and Fred. Anne looked spectacular in her mid-calf red dress, her fiery hair in their normal curls.

George winked at Fred as he walked into the room with Angelina from the Quidditch team. Alison looked at Selena. "Should we go in?"

Selena nodded and the two girl carefully weaved through the people and into the Great Hall. "It's so pretty..." she whispered. It really was.

The hall was covered in frost and snow was falling from the ceiling. There were shimmering ice on each table and everyone looked so amazing.

"Look!' Alison said pointing. "It's Wendy and someone else!"

Selena squinted and saw Alison was right. Wendy was holding hands with someone. Someone with blond hair.

Slytherin, pure-blood, blond hair... Her and Alison realized who it was at the same moment. "Draco!" They both said.

"Wendy is going to the dance with _Draco Malfoy?_" Alison asked.

Selena nodded. "And I don't think Pansy Parkinson is happy about it." Pansy was beside Blaise Zabini staring loathingly at Wendy.

"Ha! Serves her right!" Alison said. Selena turned her and suddenly got the strange sense someone was watching them. She looked up to the crowd in front of her and stared right into Moody. He was walking towards them.

"Can he see us?" Selena whispered.

"No," Alison replied. "He's probably just coming over to get something to drink. We're in front of the punch table anyways."

Moody walked over and Selena swallowed as he stepped in front of them and looked down. Alison turned to look Selena.

"Girls," Moody said. "I can see through cloaks. Follow me now."

Selena and Alison had no choice but to follow Moody as he walked them back out of the Great Hall. But on the way out, Selena looked back. Avery was leaning in as if to kiss Danny and Wendy walked beside and casually bumped into Avery and dropped her punch cup causing a cold drink to pill over Avery's skirts and stop her and Danny kissing.

Soon, the girls were in Moody's office. He took the cloak off of them and sat it on his desk. "Why'd you sneak into the dance?"

"Professor," Alison said innocently. "We thought the rule was unfair. Just because were twelve and not fifteen, why can't we all go to the dance?"

"Because," Moody growled. He moved his leg and Selena noticed the snakes bite mark still on his ankle. "McGonagall said. "Now, I'll keep you're cloak for a little while, go off to bed. Detention tomorrow."

"But-" Renee started to protest.

"No buts, now off to bed," Moody sat down and Selena was snapped back to attention. She had been looking at Moody's leg. The metal one. She could've sworn she had been seeing Harry Potter's face in it.

**Back in the Common Room...**

"How did it go?" Renee asked once they had gotten back.

"Horrible," Alison replied. "We got caught by Moody."

"The Dance was brilliant though," Selena said. "The decorations were so nice."

Renee smiled. "Tell me all about it! How jealous was Wendy of Avery?"

So the girls re-told the story of seeing everyone and Wendy and the drinks. Maybe the night hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

**So, the Yule Ball chapter is done! **

**And the next chapter will include more of Wendy and Draco. ;)**

**Also, what you're people's Armentia? It's a potion that creates a person favorite smell. So, I would like to know that...**

**Well, not much to say... OH! Take my poll to see what couples you like best in my stories. =)**

**Remember only choose 1 of each. That means choose one of each that start with different names. Don't pick two of the same one. Like Anne and Fred, but pick Anne and Harry too. =)**

**Thanks for reading! Review?**

**~Meghan**


	34. Getting Caught

**January 15th**

Selena wrote down the notes from Binns board as he ranted on about the age of Wizard and Muggle Distrust and Prejudice.

_Beginning in 100 A.D, the Muggle people began to fear wizards. Also around this time period Wizards began their House Elf enslavement program. The magical confrontations between the Muggles and humans lasted until 1692 A.D. At this point, wizard went into hiding._

Soon, the class was dismissed, (which received a collective sigh from the students.)

Renee smiled as Selena waited on her. "So, want to go find Wendy?"

Selena grinned. Lately the two girls and Hazel had been watching Wendy and Draco- which was always surprising to see the two hold hands. "Yeah, I think Pansy Parkinson is ready to tear of Wendy's head."

Renee laughed. "I think Wendy will get to Avery before Pansy can lay a finger on her."

The walked out the classroom and down the hall. Renee stopped and grabbed Selena's arm. "Sel, look!"

Selena glanced ahead to see Moody mumbling to the Demon Twins. "What're you think they're talking about?"

Renee shrugged. "Don't know, but get his- I heard from Peeves that Snape got robbed again right during the dance. He says he was going to wait for Snape and drop Dung Bombs on him, but instead the door opened all by itself. Then bottles were floating the air one second, the disappeared the next!"

Selena looked at her friend. "What? How is that possible? To do that someone you would need a..." then the dawned on her. _The Invisibility cloak!_ "Harry cloak!" she hissed. "That's how! Me an Alison got caught and Moody took the cloak. He planned to use it so no one could see him sneak into the potion cabinet!"

Renee bit her lip. "Okay, but how would he know what the spell to use was?"

Selena looked at the ground. "Maybe- maybe he used the cloak to stay hidden and snuck into Snape's office, found what password to use and then robbed Snape?"

Renee smiled. "There's only one way to settle this..."

Selena grinned. "Snooping."

**At Dinner**

"Uh... S?" Selena guessed, biting into an apple.

Her, Danny, Anne, Renee, and Wendy were playing Hangman with one of Fred and George's Reusable Hangman pranks.

Danny shook his head. "Nope." A little piece of chalk wrote an 'S' onto he board beside a T, U, F, and L. The chalk sat itself back down, and waited.

The little hangman looked at them. "C'mon!" The tiny executioner took a step closer to him. He has three tiny steps to the stool before he kicks it and the tiny hangman drops. Then, after a minute or two, the re-appear all new and un-hung.

Selena looked at the board. A_ _ _ Y. _What is it?_

Wendy looked at the letters then glared at Danny. "Avery?" she asked.

Danny blushed and nodded and the board erased itself. The executioner took his steps back to 10 and the hangman sighed in relief.

The played two more games, both of which they lost. The little man glared at Renee. "It was an D! It was you're turn and the word was Bird! Bird doesn't have an F!" He screamed before the stool was kicked.

Renee sighed and stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going" Selena asked.

"To talk to Fred and George," Renee said and walked towards the twins.

Wendy shrugged.

Selena smiled sneakily. "So, Wendy... I hear you and Draco are dating?"

Danny looked up from his sugared roll. "What?"

Wendy stared at Selena. "How do you know that?"

"It's true? Is that why you were avoiding me and Avery at the Dance?" Danny asked.

Wendy's look clearly said _yes, but I was avoiding Avery more than you!_ Selena looked between them.

"Yes, I suppose I should tell you. We _are_," Wendy said bitterly.

"How could you date him? He's a snob! Always acting superior! And you have _Muggle parents!_ He hates that! How could he like _you_?" Danny tone sounded somewhat mean, and Wendy looked at him.

"He actually noticed I fancied him," she said and got up, leaving the Great Hall.

"Way to go, Romeo," Alison said from her place beside Selena.

"What's her problem?" Danny said. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she hates Avery."

Alison and Selena looked at each other and then back at Danny. His eyes widened.

"No, she doesn't hate her-right?" He asked desperately.

"Danny, I'm surprised it's taken you this long," Alison said.

Selena nodded. "I have to agree. We've known ever since you and Avery started dating that Wendy's been jealous. You've just been so absorbed in focusing on your girlfriend... Wendy feels left out."

Alison nodded. "She admitted that she fancied you. _Used to._ But now you're with Avery."

**That Night**

"Okay, how do we get through to Moody office from here? There must be a dozen prefects out in the hall! I hear that the teachers let them go back to night guarding because the Dementors are being re-called by the Ministry!" Selena whispered. She held her flash-light and was wearing her slippers and robe. Renee too.

"I already thought ahead of you!" Renee replied quietly. She dipped her hand into the robe pocket and pulled out three screaming banshees from her pocket. They were miniature banshees that began screaming and flew around once you threw them.

"When did you-? How did you-?" Selena stuttered.

Renee grinned. "Fred and George. What you thought I went over to talk to them about the food? No, I had to these."

Selena smiled. "Renee, this is _brilliant!_"

Renee smiled. "I know!" She glanced down the hall as they heard foot-steps. "We have to get behind _that _pillar, and then we can run!"

Selena nodded. "I still can't believe we're doing this! W must be breaking at _least _fifty school rules!"

Little did they know of the person standing behind them until they spoke. "That-you-are."

Selena froze and then turned around to find someone she hadn't wanted to see right behind her and Renee.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliff-hanger!**

**I know, short chappie, but I was going to make it longer until I thought of this line, so I'm going to cut it short and just continue it into another chapter to make it twice as long!**

**Anyway, I do need you're persons favorite smells for the potion and um- yeah. And I realize that at Hogwarts, a "flashlight" is called a "torch" because of where they are, but it wasn't exactly in the speech, so I just didn't include it. BUT, I will next chapter. **

**Now, any guesses on who is behind them? I give you a hint like in hangman: - _!**

**If you guess correctly, you get the chapter a day early. If no one does, I update it tomorrow. But, if you can guess it, you get it today. Sound good? Yay! Happy guessing!**

**AND PLEASE TAKE MY POLL! I'm really excited to see everything, since I've only had 3 voters so far. **

**But yeah... Oh! And the idea of Avery getting the punch spilled on her on was inspiration from _PerriwinklePadfoot_ by her saying " to the ball and have a merry time watching Wendy shove Avery's head in the punch bowl." in one review. SO THANKS!**

**And I'm going to be doing something new. Since I love the reviews SO much and you guys are just such amazing readers, I'm going to give thanks to each reader after the chapter for reviewing the past one!**

**So, for reviewing chapter 45, thanks to:**

**_Guest_**

**_PhoenixRose92_**

**_PeriwinklePadfoot_**

**So, thanks guys! And thanks to** **_jessie10597230 _****for reviewing all the chapters up until 35 all in one night. **

**Well, thanks for reading the chapter and review and guess too? **

**~Meghan**


	35. Finding Proof

**at Same Moment...**

_Selena froze and then turned around to find someone she hadn't wanted to see right behind her and Renee._

Erebus glared down at them, his prefect badge glinting from his chest.

Selena smiled. "So... how's it going?"

He smirked. "Wonderful that I'm about to turn in two Gryffindors to Snape."

He reached for her, but ran. Renee threw one of the banshees and ran after Selena.

They look back to find Erebus on his knees covering his ears as the toy screeched.

Selena laughed and grinned. "Thanks Ree," she said. "Now let's get out of here. I'm sure someone's bound to hear it too."

The two girls started down the stairs and around the doors until they found Moody's office. Peeking in the key-hole, Selena saw him snoring in his chair.

"Well, he's asleep," Selena said. "We can go in."

She took uot her wand and pointed at the keyhole. "_Alohomora!"_

The door clicked and she pushed it open quietly. Moody was also holding a bowl of beans and his mouth was wide open. "Ew," Renee whispered. "He spilled the food on his cloak."

Selenarifled through the papers on his desk. "It doesn't matter, help me find the paper."

Renee nodded and put the banshees back into her pocket and picked a stack, tossing the wrong papers behind her. She gasped and Selena looked up.

"What? Did you find the paper with the password on it?" She asked.

"No! I got a Troll on my last exam!" Renee whispered.

Selena gave her look and continued looking through the parchment until she found one that said _Tripora Alohomora ~ S.S._ in loopy scrawl.

"Found it!" she said holding it up.

Renee smiled and then opened her mouth up and started breathing in.

"No!" Selena said and covered Renee's mouth in time before her friend sneezed.

"Thanks," Renee said once Selena had removed her fingers.

Selena nodded. But Renee suddenly sneezed, too fast for Selena too stop it.

Moody dropped his bowl and it crashed on the floor. Selena yanked Renee out the door and down the stairs. She heard Moody get up and heard him yelling.

"You get back here!"

_As if,_ she thought as they ran out of the Defense Against the Dark Arts Room.

They made it to about the last part of floor until they almost reached the stairs. A Ravenclaw prefect waited out by the columns and pointed at them.

"You there! Stop!"

"Let them go, Ree!" Selena said. Renee grabbed one banshee from her pocket and tossed it into the air close the boy. It started to scream and started to drop to the ground. The girl covered their ears as they ran past him and towards the portrait hole.

**The next morning at Breakfast...**

"You _actually _snuck into his office, and ran?'"

Renee nodded as she talked to Seamus then she laughed.

"I even left a little.. present for him..." she said mischievously.

Selena looked at her. "Wait, what're you talking about?"

Renee grinned. "Well- I think that when Moody goes to open his desk drawer he'll get a little surprise. I left a banshee in there."

Selena laughed and Renee smiled. "He deserves it for giving me a troll on my exam paper!"

Sasha sat down beside Selena holding the Daily Prophet. She looked at Tess. "I'm going to show them..."

Tess nodded and looked worriedly at Selena and Renee.

Selena cocked an eyebrow. "Tell us _what?_"

Sasha handed over the paper. "I suspect you two should know that Wendy isn't... happy about this."

Selena and Renee looked down at the paper.

**Hogwarts student breaking MORE rules?**

_I was at Hogwarts again when I noticed that Dumbledore had to leave to go see if something was wrong. _

_Something wrong? Of course, I had to follow._

_When I arrived at the site I found that a girl had jinxed all the sinks in the third floor girls lavatory. _

_I've already done a report on her. Wendy Rosotto, a fourth year Gryffindor._

_She refused to talk and followed Dumbledore to his office. _

_I talked to a by standard, Kelly. _

_"I really think you need to stay out of other people's business. For one thing, you're paper is rubbish, and you're the rudest women I've ever met."_

_After this she walked off. Next, I talked to a young girl, Pansy Parkinson, who is in Wendy's class._

_"I've never liked her, Rosotto. She belongs locked up. I think she's trouble. And she not pretty either, unlike me. She even tried to steal my boyfriend from me. Ha! My Draco left her immediately."_

_So she even has an obsession with stealing people? How far will this girl go to get attention?_

_I promise you, I will find out!_

Selena looked up and Tess nodded. "Came out this morning."

Renee shook her head. "Why did Wendy do that? And did Draco actually leave her? Is that the reason?"

"No," Sasha said. "Malfoy ran after her. And I have no idea why she did that."

Seamus shrugged. "Danny said-"

Selena snapped her fingers. "Danny! What if Danny tried to talk to her?"

Tess bit her lip. "It's possible..."

"I can't believe Pansy said that about her," Ginny Weasley said, joining in.

Hermione nodded. "Remember what she said about me in that article last month?"

Anne grinned. "Good thing I jinxed her this morning."

Selena smiled at her. "What did you do?"

Anne smiled. "I put glue all over her robes and seat."

Selena glanced over at Pansy. "Will she be able to up?"

"She won't," Anne laughed. "I'm betting Ron that she'll tear her robes off around her middle."

Renee looked up. "How is she going to use the lavatory?"

* * *

**And DONE!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It was more of a- filler. And is Moody going to find out it was Selena and Renee?**

**What's going to happen to Wendy? And I just HATE Pansy Parkinson. She's so mean, right?**

**Anyway, I hate a great Birthday! It was a few days ago and I got a Harry Potter wand. I thought it pretty cool, but I still want to go to Orlando for the Harry Potter theme-park. **

**And here is a question:**

**_What is Kelly's nickname?_**

**Okay, and here are the review (for chapter 46) thanks:**

_PerriwinklePadfoot_

_Kurono-Angel_

_CharmedMillie_

_PhoenixRose92_

**So, thanks again everyone!**

**And thanks for reading this chapter! And please take my poll! Once I get 7 people voting, I'll show you it! So far, I have 5!**

**Review, maybe?**

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER! It will also have the second chapter in it! =)**

**~Meghan**


	36. The Second Task Part 1

**February 24th, 9:00 a.m.:**

"Selena!"

Selena groggily cracked open her eyes to find Alison shaking her.

Her friend was shouting "Selena, get up!"

"Wha-what's going on?" Selena asked.

"The second Triwizard Tournament is going to happen in, about, thirty minutes!" Alison said.

Selena sat up and looked around her dorm room. Tess, Alison, Renee, and Elizabeth all shared with her, since they were all second years and in the same house.

Tess was wrapping her scarf around her head and Renee was petting her pulling on some pants and Alison was barefoot.

Selena slowly got out of bed and slipped into a warm shirt and pants and socks. She pulled on boots and mittens and a coat. Finally, with her friends waiting, they made their way down the stairs, to the Common Room.

"Where's Wendy?" Renee asked.

"Oh," Selena responded. "She got detention for trying to send Snape and Filch shampoo. Filch used it, I guess, and his hair got even more greasy and turned pink."

"Ah," Alison said with grin. "I had fun making that. It was Wendy's idea to make it pink, though."

Selena laughed as they walked out the portrait hole and down the stairs. Selena and Alison decided to slide the banister and beat the girls down to the bottom.

"Where's the competition?"Elizabethasked, shivering.

"It's out on theBlackLake," Alison answered.

Selena cringed. "Do you think the Giant Squid will be there?"

Renee grinned. "I hope-I named him Gerald!"

Alison looked at her for a second and Tess pointed towards the courtyard. "We have to go to the boat dock and take a ship out to these stands out there to watch."

The girls caught up with Rolf and Hazel and even Ray as they walked out towards the steps.

Rolf, of course, had his rabbit and Ray was holding-

"A ferret?" Selena asked pointing at it.

"The ferret's name is Aldwyn," Ray replied.

The ferret gave a little shake of its tail while Ray held it as they all got into the boat. Of course, they first had to get to the dock and Fred and George Weasley were walking down the dock shouting-

"Place you're bets now!" or "They will go down; but will they come up?"

"Don't be so mean,"Elizabethsaid to them as they walked by.

Rolf pushed the side of the stone dock and the boat gave a lurch as they began floating towards the stands.

"It's just like the charm they put on the boat during out first year!" Tess said happily.

Selena nodded. "It's brilliant."

Finally they stopped and hopped off of the boat as they shakily got onto the platform. There were 3 stands- all in a line separated by about ten feet of water. Each one had four platforms about the size of the Gryffindor Common Room stacked up on each other full of students.

Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory were all waiting for the task to start.

"Where's Harry?" Selena whispered.

Alison shrugged. "No idea- Where's Danny?"

"Selena!"

Selena turned around to find Damon grinning at her.

"Hey, Damon," she said happily, her teeth chattering.

"Cold, huh?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, very... Have you seen Potter?"

Damon shook his head. "No, I haven't seen Jojo or Neil either."

_Jojo? _Selena thought for a moment, but pushed the thought from her head. "I'm excited to see what happens," she said. "And I'm guessing Neil is betting the Weasley twins on something."

Damon smiled. "I've got five galleons on Pretty-Boy-Diggory."

Selena nodded. "I'd bet on him too if I had too."

Suddenly Harry Potter sprinted past her and towards the Judges Table.

"What do you suspect took him so long?"Elizabethwhispered.

Selena shrugged. "No idea..."

"Oh," Damon said. "I do. He was asleep in the library, reading all night I guess. A house elf in a sweater and stockings woke him up. Strange, I think..."

Before Selena could say anything, Ludo Bgman started to had clearly used the Sonorous spell to magnify his voice.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. One the count of three, then. One...two..._three!_"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause.

Selena clapped through her mittens and watched as Harry pulled off his socks shoes and pulled out a handful of slimy green things that resembled worms.

"What do you suppose he's going to do with that?"Elizabethasked and then cringed as Harry stuffed the green slime into his mouth and jumped into the lake.

He was about five second behind the other champions, and nothing was visible below the murky lake surface.

Some people laughed and Selena noticed the Harry was just floating in the water, maybe five feet below the surface.

"What is he doing?" she questioned.

"Losing," Alison answered bitterly. Some of the Slytherins (and Huffelpuffs) jeering and even whistling catcalls at him.

Suddenly, he stared grabbing at his throat and then relaxed.

"Oh my gosh," Selena heard Neville Longbottom say. "I've killed him."

Seamus and Dean were leaning over the edge of the platform when Harry jumped from the water and flipped in the air while shouting out "Yeah!"

Selena grinned and everyone clapped as Harry dove back into the icy water and disappeared.

Then, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around and froze. Standing behind her was Dumbledore, a Ravenclaw prefect, and Erebus.

"Miss Malast, Miss Peirce, kindly follow me."

_Uh oh..._

* * *

**Not much to say...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review?**

**Thanks to-for reviewing Chapter 47:**

_PerriwinklePadfoot_

_PhoenixRose92_

_CharmedMillie_

**See ya!**

**~Meghan**


	37. The Second Task Part 2

**February 24th, 9:31 a.m.:**

Of course, the girls had no choice but to follow them.

_No... _Selena thought. _Please tell me we aren't getting expelled! No, no , no! We should have wiped their memories of the last few minutes! How could we have been so stupid as to leave them like that? Of COURSE someone would hear the banshees... I guess it wasn't the best plan..._

Once the five of them were sat down at a table inside a room on the third platform, Dumbledore clasped his hands.

"Ladies, do know why we have called you here?" He asked calmly.

"You can't prove anything!" Renee blurted.

Erebus gave her a look and Dumbledore looked at Selena.

"Yes," she mumbled.

"I haven't been able to hear out of my right ear for three days now!" The Ravenclaw prefect said.

"Sorry," Renee whispered.

Dumbledore sighed. "Girls, can I just ask why you did this? You don't seem like the type to cause trouble."

Selena looked from Erebus to the Ravenclaw and leaned forward. "Professor," she said. "Can we speak to you alone?"

Dumbledore glanced at the two students next to him and they left. With the room only containing Selena, Renee, and Dumbledore Selena started to tell the story.

"Well, my friend was saying he saw Moody steal something from Snapes's potion cabinet, and that was what was going into his flask he always drinks. We just wanted to find proof, and one night I was... lost and going to the Common Room when I saw Moody and the Demo- I mean... Erebus and his sister (I think,) trying to break into the room."

Dumbledore looked at her and Renee nodded. Selena continued.

"I had found that he was using a spell to the door and must have... snuck into Professor Snapes office to find it out. We learned how when a person adds a certain word in front of the Alohomaras spell, it would be secret. We were in Moody's office one day talking to him, and saw a piece of paper in Snape's hand writing with the words Triporia-or something on it, and realized Moody has been breaking into Snape's office. He's been getting the ingredients for a Polyjuice Potion."

Dumbledore must've known she was stuffing many lies into the story, but only to protect her friends. He didn't say anything about it.

"It's true, Headmaster," Renee strained.

Dumbledore nodded. "I beleive you. I've heard Severus speak of specific ingredients going missing..."

Selena dug a hand into her pocket and pulled out the vile of Lacewing flies. "We also found this in Moody's office."

Dumbledore also didn't question the theft, or even ask about the office because Selena had gotten it off Moody after short-term memory wiping.

Dumbledore looked at it and nodded. "I'll look into it. But I must issue a bit of punishment for the banshees. Who had them?"

Renee looked down and after a minute opened her mouth to confess.

"I did it," Selena blurted.

Renee looked at her and Selena only looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave a kind smile. "Miss Malast, I find it admirable that you try to take the blame for Miss Peirce. Because of that- no punishment. Only ten point from Gryffindor."

Renee grinned. "Thank-you, Professor."

Dumbledore smiled and Selena could have sworn she saw a familiar twinkle in his eye.

**45 Minutes Later**

"Dumbledore's always been a softy," Alison said when Selena retold everything that had happened.

Selena smiled. "I know-he's the best-now, what happened with Fleur?"

"Oh,"Elizabeth said. "She got confused by the grindylows and was called back to the surface without her person."

"So, what's going to happen to her person?" Hazel asked.

Rolf shrugged. "Maybe the teachers will retrieve them? The people only start breathing again when they hit the surface of the water."

Selena turned around and looked in the direction of the crying Veela in the silver swimsuit. Apparently many boys had taken the precautions not to look, but some were just grinning dizzily at her.

"Wait, look!" Sasha, who was sitting on the platform, pointed out towards the water.

Cedric Diggory surfaced with a gasping Cho Chang. All the Huffelpuffs cheered and Dumbledore held out a towel as the pair swim in.

Shortly after, Viktor Krum and Hermione Granger emerged and Krum helped Hermione towards the platform and they were given towels.

"Where's Harry?" Selena whispered.

"Lost," replied Damon.

Selena looked at him. "What?"

He nodded towards the clock. "Krum just got here on the hour. It three past. Potter's spell or potion or whatever he did with those flippers is going to run out.

For a few moments, the lake was still, and everyone seemed to be holding their breath once the applause for Krum had died down. Then, bubbles emerged in a circle in the water, and Harry's head rose above the murky water.

The crowd erupted into claps and cheers and Selena looked harder at the two people he had rescued. _Wait- two people?_

The first one was no older than ten, and was like a mini Fleur. Fleur almost jumped into the water, helping the girl up.

But the other person, to Selena's surprise, was Annabeth.

Anne's fiery hair was floating around her head as she coughed and swam towards the surface. Her Gryffindor robes were soggy and went and she shivered as got onto the dock. Fred immediately bent down and wrapped a fluffy towel around her shoulders.

Anne didn't look towards where Harry was, but instead at the dock. Selena wasn't sure if it was just the water falling from her face, but she could have sworn she saw a tear drop.

Once harry was on the dock, Ron Weasley helped him up. "Wet, this, isn't it?" He asked. Then Ron turned the little girl who Selena presumed to be Fluer's sister. "What did you bring her for?" He asked.

Harry looked up, panting. "Fluer didn't turn up. I couldn't leave her."

"You prat," Ron replied. "You didn't take that song seriously, did you? Dumbeldore wouldn't have let them drown!"

"The song said-" Harry started, but Ron interrupted him.

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit!" Ron said. "I hope you didn't waist you're time down there acting like a hero!"

Harry looked down and then at Anne, then at Ron. "C'mon," he said shortly and the two stood up. Selena looked over and shivered at the ugly merpeople who were holding spears, yet smiling.

Madame Pomfrey was rushing around, fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric and Cho, Anne, Fleur, Fluer's sister, and Harry-who were all wrapped in thick blankets.

Selena overheard Fleur speaking to her sister. _"Ce sont les grindylows ... ils m'ont attaqué ... oh Gabrielle, je pensais ... Je pensais ..._"

Selena had actually taken both French and German in Hogwarts, along with Elizabeth, Renee, and Hazel in Languages both Magical and Muggle. It meant: 'It was the grindylows ... they attacked me ... oh Gabrielle, I thought ... I thought ...'

But, Fleur was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey who made Fleur and her sister- Selena presumed her name was Gabrielle- drink a potion along with everyone else who had been in the water.

Anne held Fred's hand as he talked to her and she drank the potion.

"Harry, well done!" Selena heard Hermione say. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

Selena had no idea what she meant, but listened to Harry's response.

"Well-" he began but paused. "Yeah, that's right." His voice seemed to get louder as Karkfroff grew closer.

Suddenly, Selena noticed a tiny thing moving in Hermione's hair-and apparently Krum did too.

"You haff a water beetler in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," he said and Hermione brushed the beetle away and ignored the person who had just saved her from the lake.

Instead she continued to talk to Harry, but Hermione couldn't hear anymore, so she turned to her friends.

But she didn't have time to announce anything because Ludo Bagman announced the scores.

Fleur ended up with twenty-five points (to which she argued, saying she deserved none,) Cedric got forty-seven, Krum got forty, and Harry got forty-five points, which meant he and Cedric were tied for first.

Everyone cheered and even Colin Creevy, to which Malfoy pushed the small boys hat down over his eyes. "

"What was that for? You're terrible to people and no even likes you because you're such a twit!" Selena blurted out at him.

Draco turned around and stared at her.

Tess looked at Selena and stared at Malfoy. "That was mean. You're always pushing people around, and I'm not surprised if Wendy jinxed the sinks because you've been driving her crazy."

Malfoy narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. "My father will heard about that," he said to Selena and then turned towards Tess. "No asked you're opinion, Mud-blood."

Tess's mouth opened in a half-gasp and her eyes filled with tears.

That's when the girl standing next to Selena (who Selena hadn't noticed) turned towards Malfoy and slapped him across the cheek.

"No one cares what _you _and you're _stupid_ Death Eater Daddy cares, Malfoy." The girl was Jojo. Damon laughed as Malfoy gobbled like a turkey and Crabbe and Goyle led him away.

"Thanks," Tess said to Jojo, wiping away a tear.

Jojo nodded. "I slap him almost everyday."

"Tess, don't listen to Malfoy. He's an idiot," Selena said with a smiled.

Tess smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm being stupid."

Renee looked at them. "Wait, Tess is the stupid one? I thought Malfoy was..."

* * *

**I'm not sure why, but this chapter was hard to write. But, how did you guys think it went?**

**And Selena and Renee are off the hook, Yay. ;)**

**AND THEY GOT PROOOOOF! I'm so proud of them! **

**And I just thought someone needed to stand up to Malfoy and in turn, THREE people did! =D**

**Well, I'm going to start working on the next chapter, and thanks for reading! =)**

**Also PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE CHARACTERS ARMORENTIA POTION! THAT MEANS THEIR FAVORITE SMELLS! IT'LL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**And also, what did everyone think of Anne being the hostage instead of Ron? I just decided to change that a bit. I hope you're all ok with it. And what do you think you would do if you were Anne? **

**Well, please REVEIW!**

**For reviewing chapter 48, thanks to: **

_CharmedMillie_

_PhoenixRose92_

**Bye! =)**

**~Meghan**

P.S.- I put a lot of text in here from the book, so maybe that's why you might have a sense of déjà vu! =)


	38. Armortentia And Diary Entries

**1 Month and five days later (March 27th):**

Selena held her books tightly as Moody opened the cauldron lid to a smoke of pink.

"This," he said. "Is Amortentia. It's the strongest love potion. Although, it doesn't create _love _it does start a sort of... _infatuation._ It's meant to lure you in. It was actually used as a weapon by the Dark Lord to draw his enemies closer."

"Sir," Bronwen said raising her hand. "I find it very informational to be studying this, but why are we? It's a potion, this is Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Some students agreed, but most of the remained silent-including Selena. Ever since she and Renee had told Dumbledore everything, she was terrified of Moody. What is he remembered everything?

Moody nodded. "Good point. But, as I mentioned, it was used as a 'Dark Magic' Weapon... Therefore, I have to teach you how to resist it. Now, everyone come up the the table."

Selena glanced over at Hazel and they walked up slowly together.

"Now, take turns stepping towards it and telling the class what you smell..." Moody said. "I know it's strange, but just do it."

Selena glanced back at Renee and the back. Hazel smiled and let her eyes close and ended up having to be poked with a wand to step out of line.

When Selena walk up she looked down into the bubbling purple water. Suddenly different aromas swirled into her head. Citrus, Fresh Parchment, and Ginger-bread Cookies.

She then knew she had to step away, and walked over towards the windows, and let her smile (which she wasn't even aware of slid off her slips.

Renee was next and took maybe three seconds before stepping away.

"What was it?" Selena whispered.

"Clover, my late mum's perfume-it's almost like honey, and also the ocean breeze. You?" Renee said.

"Oh, Parchment, Ginger-bread cookies, and something citrus. Hazel what about-" Selena stopped mid-sentence because she suddenly got a chill. Looking over her shoulder, she found Moody watching her and Renee, but looked back.

Selena sighed and pulled Renee farther from the group. "Okay," she whispered. "I think Professor Moody has been watching us ever since we told Dumbledore about his schemes. What if he does something to us?"

"Like what? Detention?" Renee said sarcastically.

Selena gave her a look. "I just have this... hunch."

"Oh," Renee said seriously. "You don't want a hunch. They your posture horrible!"

Selena sighed. "Not that kind of hunch! I'm talking about the ones where you have an idea!"

Renee looked at Moody. "Than I have a hunch that I'm going to get a Troll on my next test."

Elizabethleaned over from her desk. "That's not a hunch, that's a fact."

Renee grinned. "I know. It'll be my third in a row!"

**Later that night, at Dinner:**

"So, Wendy, you never did tell us. Why did you jinx those sinks?" Alison asked Wendy, biting into a strawberry.

Wendy sighed, set her soup spoon down. "Danny tried to talk to me. At first I accepted his apology and stuff-until he went brainless. He said that me and Avery should get along, and that Avery's a great girl and I should take her advice on things. I kind of exploded."

"Actually," Tess said. "The _sinks _exploded."

"Yeah,"Elizabethsaid. "I heard they still haven't fixed them. You know, that's the second time they've been broken? I heard the first time was some incident on Halloween three years ago by a troll. That lavatory has seen a lot."

Wendy nodded. "And I haven't talked to Danny since... I'm still mad at him, though. How can he be doing so good, and then start bragging about Avery? You know, at first I really liked Avery. She was awesome but now she's starting to mind control Danny!"

"Ooh," Selena cooed. "Someone's jealous, huh?"

Wendy shot a look at her. "I'm with Malfoy remember?"

Selena nodded and Sasha scoffed. "Oh, we remember..."

"Yeah," Alison said. "Why are with him? He's such a ninny!"

"No he's not!" Wendy said defensively. "He's actually pretty nice if you get to know him. Much better than Danny ever was."

"Speak of the devil," Sasha said and looked towards the Great Hall doors. Danny was about ten minutes late, but Wendy narrowed her eyes at the girl he was holding hands with.

Avery waved at them and Wendy stood up. "Send three sugared rolls up to my room later," she said to Selena and then swept past the couple on her way out.

"Anyway," Selena said as Danny and Avery sat down. "I still don't know what to do about Moody... he's been almost stalking me and Ree."

"Ew, the creep!" Alison said.

"No," Selena said. "I think he's going to warn us to tell Dumbledore we were wrong, because if he gets caught... we're the reason."

"Hey," Elizabethsaid. "I _hope_ he gets sacked. No more class with Creepy-Eye Moody sounds pretty nice to me."

Alison nodded. "And if he's sacked, he can't do anything to you!"

"No," Selena said again. "He won't. It's too far close to the end of the year. The last task is in 3 months!"

"Yeah," Avery said. "Professor Hagrid had us catching those Blast-Ended-Skrewts a week ago. I got two burns and getting cut is something horrible."

Sasha and Danny agreed and Selena looked at them. "ok, but what should I do about Moody? I can't sleep anymore with all this in my head!"

Renee nodded. "It's simple right? No? Well, you need maple syrup, some stretchy things, a broken wand, and some bat fur. But, the syrup _isn't_ for what you think."

"What?" Selena said looking at Renee.

"What would you need the syrup for? I mean it does- oh... I get it," Danny said nodding.

Renee smiled and nodded. "See?"

Alison snapped her fingers. "I know! Ask the diary Wendy gave you for Christmas! It's supposed to have all the answers!"

"What?" Renee said. "I could have been using that to complete my homework for Snape!"

**That night, in the Common Room:**

Selena picked up a quill and took a deep breath as she pulled the diary from her desk and opened it to the first page.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so I've never really had a diary before so I'm going to try. _

_Um, I'm Selena Malast. My middle name is Sophie. Selena means 'the moon' and Sophie means 'wisdom.' I'm not sure what Malast means, but I think it's Scottish, French, or Irish. Uh, I live in Europe, actually England, go to Hogwarts-Gryffindor. And I'm 12. I have two pets. One is a black cat named Crescent and the other is a pygmy-puff from my friend Damon for my birthday. He is blue and I named him Sugar. Anyway, I have a problem, and I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner. _

She stopped for a moment and get more ink and when she looked back, there was another message written under hers. She smiled and read it:

_Hello Selena. I'm happy to be you're diary. You're name is pretty. I am Diary, but you can cal me anything. Now, tell me about you're problem and I will help you..._

Selena began to write back:

_Alright. _

_Well, me and my friend kind of got a teacher in trouble for stealing from another teacher but didn't tell him. We told the Headmaster and now I think the teacher we got in trouble is going to hurt us because he some how found out..._

_What should I do?_

_Just find the Headmaster, and tell him how you feel. It's much better to be safe than sorry and if the teacher is a thief, he could be criminal too. Keep an eye on him. _

_Thanks..._

_I'll write to you tomorrow morning. _

_Sleep tight._

_Good-night._

Selena closed the diary and smiled. The advice had helped and she was determined to speak to Dumbledore the next morning.

* * *

**So now she's going to get help, but is it too late?**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to post the next chapter this weekend! =D**

**Thanks to(for reviewing chapter 49):**

_Guest_

_CharmedMillie_

_Kurono-Angel_

_PhoenixRose92_

**Thanks for reading, and a review?**

**~Meghan**

**P.S- THIS IS THE 50TH CHAPTER! OH MY GRAPES! SO HAPPY! ;)**

**P.S.S- I also posted the pictures of some things from this story like the dresses of the girls I described and stuff. I hope you like them. And the links may not work, so I will find the sites too and put them up so you can see the dresses of some of the girls or a patronous. =D**


	39. The Fever Flavor Candies

**1 Week Later**

"Don't think this will go unnoticed..."

"But Professor I-"

"No! Now Dumbledore is watching me like a hawk. If I get caught it _will _be on both your heads!"

**24 Hours Earlier**

"Now, what potion smells like mint?"

"Oh, that's the... peaceful peppermint Potion."

"What's its purpose?"

"To make you feel, I don't know, peaceful?"

Selena sighed as Alison shrugged.

"Liss, Snape will _not _let that be the right answer," Selena said flipping to the next flash-card.

Her and Alison were going over Potions notes for Snapes End-of-Quarter-Exam.

"I don't see why you both bother studying," Anne said from the couch. "He's just going to give you a troll anyway."

"Really?" Renee responded. "It'll be my fourth troll in a row!"

Selena smiled. "That's not true. You scored better than me on our Herbology test."

Renee nodded. "I did. But Potions are exactly my _calling._"

"Is anything?" Alison asked with a smile.

"Either snooping or angering Professors. Both work," Renee responded and glanced at Selena.

"I'll tell you who's good at angering professors, that person who set off screaming banshees on the prefects! Hah! I wish I knew who did that!' Alison said.

"You're looking at her," Renee said.

Alison frowned for a moment as if realizing what Renee was talking about and then her eyes widened. "No... That was _you?_"

Renee nodded. "Me and Selena snuck out a few night ago to go inspect what Moody was hiding."

Selena nodded. "And like I was saying at the Triwizard Tournament me and Renee didn't get in trouble."

"Fred and George have been wondering who did it," Alison said.

"Fred mentioned that last week at the Three Broomsticks," Anne said with a nod.

Renee grinned. "I'm famous!"

**6 Hours Later**

"Snapes tests are always hard," Selena sighed while they walked out of the potions room.

"He called me a 'stupid girl who needs a better haircut'," Tess said imitating him.

"And he's the _last _person who should be judging anyone else's hair," Selena said with nod.

"Well, I'll see you later," Tess said heading towards Transfiguration.

"Selena!"

Selena turned around to find Damon walking towards her. "Hey, Damon."

"Look, Selena, I just got out of Defense against the Dark Arts... Moody's looking for you. I'm not sure why, but he sounded angry..."

Selena swallowed and nodded. "Okay... thanks..." Defense Against the Dark Arts was her next class.

Damon looked at her and then sighed. "What did you do this time?"

Selena gave a sheepish smile. "Oh, you know your run of the mill _poison a teacher with sleeping snake venom then snoop through his things after throwing screaming banshees at two prefects with Renee after curfew._"

"You did _what?_" Damon asked incredulously.

"Well, we saw him talking to the Demon Twins and-" Selena began.

"Wait," Damon interrupted. "What are _Demon Twins?_"

"Well, you know those two Huffelpuff freaks... Erebus and his sister. Well, I call her Iceyes, but I don't know her real name," Selena answered.

"So you two went through Moody's things?" Damon asked.

Selena nodded. "We kind of broke his door while he was asleep, stole some of his notes, and left."

"He's going to break your head off," Damon said.

Selena snapped her fingers. "What if I'm not there?"

Damon shook his head. "No, Dumbledore put a Charm on the school so if you try hiding while class is going on. He'll know."

Selena grinned. "What if I'm sick?"

Damon looked at her. "But your not."

Selena nodded and then looked inside her bag and pulled out a red hard candy. "This," she said. "This is one of Fred and George's Fever Flavors. It'll give you a fever for twenty-four hours!"

Damon nodded. "And your going to eat that?"

Selena nodded and took off the shimmery wrapper and popped the candy into her mouth. "It tastes like cherries, but I don't feel like I have a fever."

Damon nodded. "Try swallowing it."

Selena waiting until it was small enough and then swallowed the candy and coughed into her sleeve. She started to feel overly warm and a tickle in her throat forcing her cough. "Yeah, okay, now it's working."

Damon grinned. "Now to get you to the infirmary."

**Ten Minutes Later**

"Madame Promfrey, my friend doesn't feel good," Damon said, helping Selena into the infirmary.

"She doesn't look good," Pomfrey said taking Selena by the arm from Damon. "Thank-you Mr. Griffin, you can take pass back to class."

Damon nodded, waved to Selena, and walked out.

"What seems to be the problem?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I feel warm and keep coughing a lot," Selena said with a cough.

Pomfrey felt her forehead. "Lay down. You have a fever. You'll have to stay overnight. The medicine doesn't exactly work immediately."

Selena smiled to herself as Pomfrey walked away. _Thanks Fred and George!_

* * *

**Oooh! **

**Who was talking in the beginning and what does Moody want with Selena?**

**And now Damon knows and Alison and Anne too! **

**What is going to HAPPEN? I'm so scared!**

**Anyway, please, please, review and thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S- My fish is feeling better now. Some medicine works like a charm. ;)**

**Also check my profile for some pictures of props from this story! =)**


	40. Moodys Plan

**That night...**

Selena was reading the label of the medicine when the door opened and in walked Hazel, Rolf, and Renee. Renee had her hands behind her back and Rolf was carrying both his rabbit and her pygmy puff, Sugar, and Hazel was cradling Cresent.

Selena smiled and then felt how numb her mouth was and reached up and find that her cheeks were slightly puffy, as if filled with cotton. "Htho."

Renee looked at her. "What?"

Selena furrowed her eyebrows. "I trwyed to thay htho."

She let out a whimper and Rolf laughed. "Your cheeks are huge! You look like a chipmunk!"

Selena tried to talk, and her friends put her pets on her bed and Crescent laid down and purred, but Sugar hopped around. "I guth thaf Fwed anth Gwowges's canthy haths a thide-effecth."

Hazel giggled. "Selena, we have no idea what your saying."

"Yes we do," Renee said with a nod. "She said 'I guess that Fred and George's candy has a side-effect."

Hazel cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know that? She's speaking gibberish."

Renee grinned. "I just know."

Selena nodded. "Tho... Wath going on?"

Renee shrugged. "Nothing important. Oh, but Moody threw chalk at me in Defense Against the Dark Arts..."

Selena looked down. _Why hadn't Moody said anything to Renee? Did he want the two of them together?_

As if in answer, the door to the Hospital Wing opened and Moody walked in, a glare on his face. He strode right up to Selena's bed, looked at Hazel and Rolf and grunted.

"You two... Out," he said.

"But, Professor we," Hazel began, but Moody interrupted her.

"I said, get out Miss Locarn. I need to speak with these two girls along. Emphasis on _alone._ And get these filthy animals out of here," Moody said sternly.

Hazel pressed her lips and looked from Moody to Selena-who was frozen- and gingerly picked up Selena's pets, and followed Rolf out, closing the door.

Selena looked around, noticed that Madame Pomfrey was gone, and that most of the light was from teh moon, streaming over Moody giving him an eerie appereance.

"Miss Malast, yuo were absent from class today, and I suspected yuo were sick and I-" Moody looked up at Selena for the first time and frowned. "What's wrong with your face?"

Selena made an indignant noise and Renee cleared her throat. "Professor, I think you understand _why _she couldn't come to class today?"

Moody looked at her and anger flashed in his eyes. "I know that it was you two who raided my office."

Renee let her eyes flicker to Selena for a moment, who shook her head.

Moody looked at both of them.

"Don't think this will go unnoticed..."

"But Professor I-"

"No! Now Dumbledore is watching me like a hawk. If I get caught it _will _be on both your heads!"

At that moment, the doors opened and Pomfrey walked in. Seeing the frightened looks on both Selena and Renee's faces she walked towarsd them, and not looking at her, Moody said loudly. "And that is why you never play with grindylows. Well, I've caught up on your studies for today, Miss Malast. Good night."

Moody grabbed Renee's wrist and dragged her in tow out of the Infirmery while Pomfrey just watched the two leave.

**The next Day**

"Wait, why would he start talking about grindylows?" Danny asked.

"Because he wanted to make a cover for what he had really been saying!" Alison said with a sigh before Selena could.

"And of course, Pomfrey asked me waht had happened, but I couldn't speak because of my giant sized tongue," Selena said, tearing a roll in half.

Avery smiled. "Well, it's Saturday, you don't have to worry about him."

Wendy, who was sitting two seats down from Avery silenty mocked Avery and Selena shot her a look.

"No, I think I have to go to his office again," Selena said, shaking her head and putting some butter on her roll.

"Have you gone mad?" Anne burst. "You want to go towards the person that's threatening you?"

Selena nodded. "Something. I asked my diary what to do before I came here, and it told me to go spy on him tonight at ten."

Wendy sighed. "And of course, it's after cerfew."

Tess shrugged. "That never stopped you from from exploring the castle at night."

Elizabeth nodded. "Remember when McGonagoll found you asleep on the Dining Hall table?"

Wendy made a face. "I wouldn't have to if someone didn't talk in there sleep."

She motioned towarsd Avery who blushed. "I'm sorry..."

"Yeah, you are," Wendy said, biting an apple.

**That night...**

Selena looked around a corener, and tip-toed behind a pillar and continued this process until she reached the Dark Arts room. With a flick of her wand, the door opened and she ran inside and looked around and saw the door to Moody's office was cracked open.

With a grin, she whispered "_Knox,_" and the light on her wand tip faded and she tucked it back into her robe and walked across the tile, the stone feeling cold on her feet.

Weaving through the nets she scampered up the steps and stopped at his door-way.

The golden light shining through the crack made it possible to glance in and she peeked through the key-hole for more sight.

Moody was sitting on the floor, his sleeve rolled up, whispering.

Selena tried to listen, but she cuoldn't. Looking over the balcony, she went back down the stairs silently, her heart beating fast, and grabbed a glass of water off of Moody's desk.

With a shrug she poured the water out onto the floor and then went back up the stone steps and put the glass cup to the door and listened.

"I have to kill Potter... But how?" His voice paused. "The cup! I can turn teh cup into a port-key, and then have it transport Potter to the grave-yard of Riddle where Wormtail will be preforming the spell... But how can I be sure Potter will win?"

There were foot-steps and he opened his door and looked aroud the dark classroom.

Selena bit her lip, hiding under the stairs.

She heard the _thud-clank-thud-clank _of Moody walking down the stairs and saw him grab a book off his shelf and open it, slipping a couple of pages tunil his face broke into a lop-sided grin.

"Of course," he whispered."Be-witching... That Krum boy... he'll be my little... minion. I'll have him get rid of the competiion. Although, that Veel girl might be trouble. I'll have him track her and get rid of her... The Diggory, and finally let Potter find the Triwizard cup! Brilliant! The Dark Lord will be so pleased by everything I've done for him!"

Selena held her breath and crouched behind a chest and watched Moody walk towards his desk as if to write hi plan down, but slip in the water. The book flew out of his hands and hit Selena on the head.

She fell backwards, the cup rolling out of her hand, and noticed that the classroom was spinning. Her only thoughts were: _Moody... Going to kill Harry Potter in the third task... In two days..._

Her vision was becoming blurry until she heard Moody get up and walk towards where the book had gone, cursing under his breath about how water had gotten there and then stopped.

Selena managed to look up and see his scarred face before her vision totally dissapeared and the world transformed into a void of black.

* * *

**OH NO! *Insert gasp here* What has Selena done?!**

**Anyway, I can understand how mad you all are with me. Let the yelling begin... *Hangs head in shame***

**But, school has started back up, and i've just been so busy... **

**But, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I've had writers block for a while. **

**Well, I really hope you reveiw, and I'll be updating on Friday!**

**~Meghn**


	41. Escaping And Seeing Damon

**The Next Morning...**

Selena slowly opened her eyes and tried to raise her arm to rub her eyes, but she couldn't. Looking down she found rope biding her to a rolling stool.

"So," drawled a voice that sickened Selena's stomach. Looking up, she say Moody staring at her. She made a face at him.

"You little pest... I should kill you too... You heard everything didn't you? Well, I'm smarter than you. And that's why I'm going to keep you here until Potter is dead," Moody said giving a strange grin.

"Your mad," Selena said simply, turning away.

Moody frowned. "I am. Very _mad _that a stupid little girl snuck into my classroom at night. Of course, I could report you to Dumbledore, but he would question me and you..."

He stopped talking when noises echoed outside and he sighed, grabbed the rolling stool (and Selena) and pushed it back behind a curtain.

Sighing, Selena heard the sounds of her normal class walking into the room.

With a small smile, she heard Renee talk. "Uh, Professor where is Selena?"

"Never heard of her," snapped Moody before the scratching noise of chalk on a board.

Selena bit her lip, thinking over her escape plans while Moody rattled on about curses. She couldn't yell-no, that was suicide.

She could move. With a small snicker, she thought of dim-witted Moody tying her up to a rolling stool. _Rolling! _She could easily move around. But, there was no out but through the classroom.

Thinking everything over she looking down and saw the uneven stone floor and a larger stone marked with a thin P for Path. _That _was her way out. Fred and George had told her and Hazel about it, and that was how they snuck out of class every other Monday.

Wiggling inside the rope, she tried to find the knot, and clearly Moody wasn't the best at knot-tying because with a slight tug, the ropes fell around her.

With a smile, she crouched down and put her fingers on the stone and pulled hard and felt the stone sliding and then- _pop!_

Grinning at her handy-work, she swung her legs into the hole, and lowered herself down and, with a roll of her eyes, realized Moody wasn't even smart enough to take her wand.

Taking it out, she moved the stone back into place and turned down the dark tunnel, swallowed, and felt the dirt as she walked along. Finally, she saw cracks of light after about nine minutes of silence and darkness. She coughed slightly as a curtain of dust fell while she moved the large stone.

Digging her feet into the dirt and pulling herself up, she found herself in the Grand Hall. Pushing it back, she stood up and took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled at the large windows showing the snowy caps of mountains far in the distance.

"Miss Malast," said a raspy voice.

With a gasp, Selena whirled around. A hand over her heart, and breathed short, shallow, breaths. "Professor Dumbledore. You gave me a fright..."

Dumbledore smiled, holding a bowl full of lemon drops. "Why were you down there? Not skipping class are you?"

"More like escaping," Selena muttered, but then smiled. "No." She bit her lip. "I have something to tell you that heard Moody say. I-" She paused.

She couldn't remember a thing. She only remembered hearing words "Potter" "days" "cup" and "Dark" and then hitting her head hard on something. Just trying to remember made her confused and her head hurt.

Clutching her head, she sat down on a bench. Dumbeldore offered her a lemon drop and waited until the other students arrived for lunch. Walking slowly, Selena trudged to her table and plopped beside Renee and Sasha.

Sasha gave her a look. "Selena, did you just crawl from bed?"

Selena rubbed her temple, and looked at Sasha. "What?"

"Your robe and slippers... Your still wearing pajamas!" Sasha whispered.

Selena looked down as Renee giggled and realized they were right. Stepping down, she remembered hearing a squeking in the tunnel and realized it had been her slippers. Looking around, she noticed some people pointing and laughing.

Blushing, she turned back to face her friends. "Just... ignore them..."

"Were you sick," Renee said suddenly. "I woke up and you weren't there, and then you weren't in class!"

"I-" Selena stopped trying to think, but her brain was fuzzy. It was like trying to remember a dream. "I think I was at Moody's. I woke up and I was in his closet. Well, I found Fred and George's little path and came here."

Sasha grinned. "We take that sometimes! It gets you to Dinner first."

Selena nodded. "Yeah... Except... I got hurt last night-or at least I think so. And Moody tied me to a stool."

Feeling a strange throbbing she stood up. "I'm just going to go to bed."

"Good thing too," Sasha said motioning towards where Wendy was holding her fork stiffly and stabbing her salad as Danny and Avery laughed and joked.

With a half-smile, Selena got up, and walked out, her slippers squeaking all the way out into the hall.

Walking past some late students, she started to make her way up the stairs, but something made her stop three marble steps up. Feeling a strange presence, she looked to her right and her eyes grew wide.

The blonde hair was immediate in her line of vision. She gasped as she saw Jojo and Damon... Kissing...

Tears filled her eyes but she didn't know why. She felt angry, confused, and betrayed at the same time. With a whimper, she turned up and ran away, and realized that her slippers squeaking had made them look up.

Hearing a faint "Selena, wait!" just made her run quicker. As if she could run from a problem she had no idea existed. Like running from a noise that sounds wrong and makes you scared-but you don't know where it came from.

Shaking her head, she heard quick foot-steps from behind her and choked out the password and got inside and put a hand on the portrait and closed it as Damon was an inch away.

She listened to the thud of his running into it and him knocking on the portrait hole and saying her name, but she turned away, and ran upstairs, wishing she'd never turned around.

* * *

**Loved it, hated it, TELL ME WHY!**

**I AM NOT DEAD! I know it may seem that way, considering it's been F-O-R EVER since I updated, but school is HECTIC!**

**Anyway, I tossed this around and thought it about so many ways... My mind just went this way.**

**But, how do feel? Would YOU have reacted the same? TELLLLLL MMEEEEEEEEE!**

**Please, I want to know you all haven't abandoned this story!**

**Well, thanks! **

**~Meghan**


	42. Skrewts And Remembering Plans

**One Second Later...**

Wiping her eyes, Selena walked into the common room, trying to find out why she was crying anyway.

A small mew from the couch made a her smile. Crescent sat patiently, his tail flicking the side of the red velvet couch.

"Selena," said a familiar voice from the chair beside the window made Selena turn.

Anne was curled in chair, a piece of parchment on the table and a quill in her hands. Clearly, she hadn't brushed her hair that morning because the curls were unruly and full of fly-away strands.

Selena smiled some, realizing the tears were gone. Apparently Annabeth could still tell something was wrong.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

Selena laughed a bit. "Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

Anne sighed. "I would be... Last year. But, my dad likes you so I do too. Plus your my cousin."

Selena nodded, sitting in the chair across from Anne and staring out across the frosty grounds. "What're you doing?"

Anne smiled and moved the parchment towards Selena. "Funny I just talked about dad and your asked about him."

Selena nodded. "Your writing a letter."

Anne nodded. "Read."

Selena picked up the paper:

_Dear Dad,_

_So, Hogwarts is fine. Me and Fred are together. But... Something happened in the Second Task with Harry and now I'm not sure what to think of anything... Listen... I... I had a dream last night. About mum. She looked like me in the dream. Is that true? Did she? Is she the one who left the music box? Was she really friends with Lily Potter? I need_

The letter stopped, indicating this is when Selena had interrupted. She looked at Anne, her cousins big blue eyes staring back. "You dreamt of your mum?"

"Yep," said Anne calmly. "She would be your Aunt. She looked like taller, older, more beautiful me with straight red hair. I got the curls from my dad, except mine are bigger and longer, not short like his."

Selena nodded, then bit her lip. "Do you miss her?"

Anne shook her head, laying it in her hands. "Not much. I asked Dumbledore a lot about her when I used to spend Summer's here. He's like my Grandfather. He calls me Annie, actually. But, he sent to Muggle School until I was Eleven, but I always knew I was different. But, anyway, I asked him about mum and he said she was as lovely as the autumn breeze and as unpredictable as trying to guess which leaf will fall off a tree in summer. He says that her name was Athena."

"Like the Greek Goddess?" Selena asked, turning her head.

Anne smiled a bit. "I'm not sure. It was apparently because she was smart like the mythical person."

Selena thought for bit. "Is it lonely here in Winter?"

Anne shrugged. "Not much."

Selena bit her lip. "You know... you could always come to my house for Christmas Break. Meet my sisters and older brother. My brother is Ryan, my seven year old sister is Violet, and our two year old sister is Maple."

Anne didn't speak at first and looked out the window as rain started to sprinkle. Selena couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. The red head's reflection shone off the glass pane and her eyes looked distant, as if she was remembering something.

"Thanks-but no thanks..." Anne whispered. "I... I think I'd rather stay here. Hogwarts is where I've spent every Christmas. It's my home. I moved here when I was two. It comforted me when I was nine and learned my mother had been killed by Voldemort for trying to stop him from killing the Potter's... I've always loved it here and... I just can't go somewhere else for a Holiday."

Selena nodded. "It's fine. I understand."

Anne then turned and smiled. "So, are you excited for the last task?"

Selena nodded and narrowed her eyes, looking at the quill. _What was so important that she snuck out to Moody's, and now she couldn't remember a thing?_

"Are you alright?" Anne asked, giving Selena a look.

Selena smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

She was startled as the bell rang, meaning Lunch was over and classes were to resume.

Anne jumped up, smiling and waved. "You'd better get dressed. Bye!" She stuffed her letter and quill into her bag and swiftly walked out of the Portrait Hole, and Selena realized Damon wasn't there. Relief flooded over her and she got up to get dressed.

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"You know, Hagrid, I don't understand why you keep these things," Renee said as she unlocked the crate, letting a Blast-Ended Skrewt out.

They were now about six feet long and always trying to hurt someone.

Bronwen shrieked and dropped to the ground as her groups skrewt shot a fire-ball.

Hagrid shrugged. "Oh, I have to."

Selena squinted. "What're you talking about?"

Maryana sighed in exasperation. "Gosh, you are ignorant Malast, aren't you?" she sighed again. "Each teacher here has to dedicate something to the Third Task!"

Hagrid nodded and rubbed his stomach happily, his face showing pride. "Ye'. These lil' feller's are gonna' grow bigger, to nine fee'! Then, they go in the ma-" he laughed a bit as everyone leaned in, trying to hear the Third Task. "Oh, I almost let it slip!"

"I hear Professor McGonogall has to bring a creature to life!" shouted a Slytherin boy happily.

"I heard it was a gargoyle," Rolf confirmed.

Hagrid shook his head. "Think... Er, Egyptain."

"Egyptian?" The class murmured, speaking in low tones about what the creature could be.

"Course, Moody is in charge of putting the Triwizard Cup in the maze! I'd like the job!" Hagrid said, dimples appearing in his ruddy cheeks.

Like a whirlwind, the memories of the night before flooded back to Selena. And she remembered everything.

_Moody's going to jinx the cup and the Champions!_

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUNH!**

**Everyone like it? Huh? Huh?**

**Thankyou to CHARMEDMILLIE for reveiwing!**

**COME ON PEOPLE! REveiw! **

**If I get more than five reviews tonight, I'll post the next chapter at twelve o'clock. Sound good?**

**Well, thanks forreading! Bye!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S: PICS OF PROPS ARE ON MY PROFILE!**


	43. Telling Hazel And Elizabeth

**The Next Minute...**

Selena had to let go of the leather leash that held the skrewt to cover her mouth, else she would have screamed.

Maryanne shrieked and ran, ducking, as the skrewt chased after her. The class burst out laughing as she jumped onto a pumpkin in Hagrid's garden patch.

Hagrid carefully handled the skrewt, putting it back in the crate.

Maryanna stepped off the pumpkin, and stormed over to Selena. She pointed a slender finger. "You! You did that on purpose, you idiot!"

"Maryanne, I-I," Selena stuttered looking into the Slytherin's blazing eyes.

Rolf laid a hand on Selena's shoulder, staring at Maryanne. "Don't get your wand in knot, Mary."

"Mary?" Renee echoed from her spot, sitting on the crate.

Rolf shrugged.

Hagrid looked at Selena. "Why did you drop the leash?"

"Uh-" Selena looked around at everyone's faces and swallowed. "I bit my tongue. Sorry, it won't happen again."

Hagrid only smiled. "Accidents 'appen!"

Maryanne threw her hands into the air and stomped towards her friends whispering indignitely. ("That little...")

Selena sighed, brushing her hair behind her ear. _Great..._

**5 Hours Later**

Selena shut her notebook and stuffed into her bag and cleaned her ink supplies and tucked the quil and ink-pot into the bag pocket. Then, she walked beside Elizabeth, looking at her shoes.

Elizabeth looked over at her as Hazel joined them. "Why so glum?"

"You wouldn't beleive me if I told you... I only know that Moody probably has Dumbledore's office under check."

Hazel stopped walking. "Sel... We have been through too much for you to say that- we would beleive you. Now, spill."

After telling them the story in the hall on the way to their Dorms, Hazel gasped. "So the day after tomorrow, Moody is going to kill Harry?"

Selena nodded. "Yes! And I can't figure out what to do. No teacher would beleive me, and Dumbledore's... well, like I said. I think Moody is lurking around just waiting for anyone to try to tell Dumbledore about it."

Elizabeth tapped her chin. "Not necassarily..."

Selena cocked her head. "What's going on inside your head, Liz?"

Elizabeth smiled. "Remember when you and Ree set off those bombs in the hall? What if we did the same? Tonight?"

Hazel gasped, stopping in the middle of the moving stairs. "No! I will not get into trouble!"

"Live a little," Elizabeth shrugged. "I expect you never thought I would either? Alisson or Renee would?"

Once they reached the Gryffindor portrait, Hazel said good-bye. "See you tomorrow in Potions if Moody doesn't kill us all first..."

Elizabeth continued her with her argument. "Seriosly, we should! Are you up for it?"

Selena bit her lip, taking her robe off. "No, we'd get expelled if we did that twice and got caught. I don't want to be like Fred or George, always in trouble."

Elizabeth shot her a look. "The _one_ time I want to get into some trouble noone wants to?"

Selena undid her tie and pulled out a nightgown. "I'm not in the mood. In fact, I'm not going to Dinner."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Sissy."

**9 Hours Later**

"Sel..."

Zzzzz...

"Selena..."

Zzzzz...

"Selena Malast!"

Selena wiped her eyes, hearing the angry whisper from beside her bed. Groaning, she rolled over. "What?"

Elizabeth's eyes glowed in the moonlight dripping into the room from the window. "I decided to go to Moody's office by myself, and see if I found anything. Instead, I saw him, in the hall!"

Selena cocked an eyebrow. "Two things. One, why did you go? What are you, loopy? And two, what's the big deal? He's supposed to patrol the halls. It's not like he's killing anyone yet."

Elizabeth rung her hands. "That's the thing. He was talking about that. He said that-"

"No, I want the pancakes..." Selena and Elizabeth turned to hear Renee talking in her sleep.

Elizabeth grabbed Selena's wrist. "Get on a robe. Let's go the Common Room."

**10 Minutes Later**

"So, as you were saying?" Selena said, watching the fire lick the wooden logs.

Elizabeth swallowed. "He was saying something funny. At first, I didn't understand, just because he was whispering so low. Then, I decided to get closer, and I saw who he was talking to."

Selena shrugged tiredly. "Who then?"

Elizabeth gulped in air. "He was talking to Erebus and Iceyes!"

Selena sat there for a moment. "That's the big thing?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Don't you get it? They were out after hours, and he was _talking _to them like it was two in the afternoon!"

"Liz, you're ov_ereacting_. He was probably just scolding them or something. No need to turn a vial into a couldron," Selena replied with a yawn.

"Oh yeah?" Elizabeth said quickly. "Then why was he saying 'your just the fitting puzzle peice to my plan! I can't wait until the Dark Lord is back, worshipping at my feet!'"

"What," Selena said quietly. "He was talking to them about that? I knew there was something odd about those too! And now their going to help get rid of Harry! Liz, what do we do?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "How should I know? I just had to tell you."

Selena nodded. "And without any way to alert Dumledore I think we should warn Harry instead!"

Elizabeth licked her lips, her eyes darting to the boys common room. "When? The day after tomorrow is the competion!"

Selena nodded again. "So be it. We'll tell Harry tomorrow morning. First thing."

* * *

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry that I haven't been writing! Our computer got a virus and for two months, we didn't have somputer access. But, I do now on my bro's laptop!**

**Hope you haven't forgotten my story yet!**

**I WILL NOT EVER GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! OKAY? OKAY. **

**So, what do you think will happen? Will Selena manage to tell Harry? Will he ignore her? What do you think of Elizabeth's little OUTING?**

**Well, please reveiw! if i get ten, i'll update before Friday. And ten different people! Haha, I know what your thinking!**

**Now because I put 24 chapter into each year, this is the 22nd chapter of this year. I'll only have two more after this one. The next is the third task, and the one after it is the aftermath.**

**I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

**~Meghan**


	44. Cedric Diggory

**The Next Day**

Selena tapped her chin, trying to fit her Transfiguration book into her already full bag. Morning light spilled out of the window, and all the golden threads on the beds in the Dorm were shimmering.

Crescent batted at a ray, trying to clap it in his tiny paws.

Suddenly, Elizabeth burst through the door. "Selena!"

"Yeah?"

"Harry's already left! He went on a walk with some teacher. It wasn't Moody, though. I think Hagrid."

Selena smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "No! Ugh..."

Tess poked her head through the door. "Hurry up! Class starts in three minutes. You already missed breakfast. Sel, don't you think you should eat? You skipped Dinner."

Selena waved her hand, thinking. "I'll get something..."

Tess nodded, and ducked out, her footsteps echoing down the stairs.

Elizabeth clutched her books. "We can wait until Lunch. We'll talk to him privately. Now, don't keep your mind set on it. We have flying with Madame Hooch anyway."

With a reluctant sigh, Selena agreed.

They made their way down the stairs, moving quickly.

As they passed Professor Flitwick who was rushing to get a spell book, Elizabeth stumbled and gave a gasp.

She flew down the steps, horrible crunching noises sounded as she hit each stone. Landing at the bottom, she moaned and Selena dropped her things. Running to her friend, Professor Flitwick followed.

"Oh, my dear..." he whispered. Then he furrowed his brows. It wasn't due to the tiny trickle of blood coming from the twelve year old's head, or that her hand was facing the wrong direction. It was because her shoes laces were tied together.

Shaking his head, he flicked his wand and Elizabeth floated up in the air. "Go to class, Miss Malast. I'll deliver your friend to the Hospital Wing. You can visit her at Lunch.

Selena swallowed. "But..."

Flitwick smiled slightly. "She'll be fine. Go."

Selena glanced up, and squinted as she saw what looked like a taller, bigger person dissapearing down a corridor.

"Go," Flitwick repeated.

This time, Selena listened.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Wait, her shoes suddenly became tied?" Alison asked.

Selena nodded.

They were on their brooms, flying in a circle for a warm up.

"Yep... It was... odd..." Selena mumbled.

Alison smiled, flying past the castle wall. "And this shadowy figure?"

Selena bit her lip. "That confuses me too. We were late. No one else should have been outside their classroom unless they had forgotten something, like Flitwick. And that Corridor leads to the Dungeon. No one has a classroom there except..."

"Snape!" Alison hissed.

"No," Selena said quietly. "This person was too big..."

Alison opened her mouth, but Selena gasped. Her broom had just jerked up some.

Then, it started to vibrate. "W-w-w-hhhhhaaaat-t-t-t-t's ggggggooooiiinnnggg o-o-o-n-n-n?"

Then, with a burst of speed, it went straight up. Selena screamed and the class stopped circling the field, and pointed. Madame Hooch ran to the middle of the field.

"Help!" Selena shouted as her broom zoomed to the side.

Air rushed past Selena's ears, her pale hands clutching the broom and dark ringlets fluttering behind her.

With another scream, the broom shot down. Selena closed her eyes as the green grass grew close.

She felt the impact, and the spray of light beneath her eyelids. _What's that ringing? _she thought absently.

Her heart beat faster, and she could feel each shallow breath. Then, numbness flooded her body, and she gave in to the darkness.

**33 Hours Later**

Slowly, Selena opened her eyes. She found the Hospital Wing was surrounding her.

Rubbing her eyes, she sighed. Then gasped. Her head felt like it was being split open. "Madame Pomfrey..."

The nurse swept over to Selena's bedside. "Oh, good. Your up. I swear, some of the worst injuries today. Mr. Longbottom falling into the cactus's charmed with giggle draught. Took him hours to fall asleep..."

"What's today?" Selena asked quietly. "What happened?"

"Your broom malfunctioned and you took a head dive into the ground. Almost broke your neck. But, you only have a broken arm. Don't worry, fixed it in a jiffy. However, you did fracture your skull. It may take a couple days to heal, but my Fragment-Fixer Potion should do the trick."

"Wait... how long has it been?"

Madame Pomfrey adjusted her blankets. "A day. Everyone is so excited for The Third Task in an hour."

Selena shook her head, suddenly alert. "No! Moody! He's going to kill Harry Potter!"

Madame Pomfrey giggled. "Oh, sweetie. You hit your head pretty hard."

"Please!" Selena asked, tears flooding her eyes. "You have to believe me! Let me go warn him!"

Pomfrey smiled and forced Selena to drink purple juice. Suddenly, her words slurred. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

**12 Hours Later**

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know... Liz still isn't..."

"Well, maybe we should leave?"

"Oh, all right. Let my leave the basket for the both though."

Selena grimaced, and opened her eyes, sunlight flooding into her vision.

She held her hands in front of her face.

Renee burst into tears, and threw her arms around Selena's waist. "We thought you were going to..."

Looking up, Selena noticed her friends eyes. Alison, Hazel, Rolf, and Bronwen looked like they had been crying.

"Why are your eyes so red?" Selena asked quietly, then it felt like ice slid into her belly. "Is Harry dead?"

Rolf cleared his throat, and shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Um... He- He's alive..."

"He appeared at last minute. With the cup. It was a portkey. And..."

Hazel's voice cracked, and she ran out, sobs racketing her body.

Alison looked green, like she might be sick. Thrusting her basket for Elizabeth and Selena into the bedsheets, she followed Hazel.

"What happened?" Selena asked, so quietly she could barely hear her own voice.

Brownwen sat down, and her eyes glittered with tears. "Selena... Harry Potter didn't die..."

The smart Ravenclaw took a deep breath. "But... Cedric Diggory did."

"No..."

* * *

**This chapter was... Very hard to write. **

**I really didn't want Cedric to die. He was almost done at Hogwarts...**

**Anyway, I may post the next chapter tonight. It'll be the last of their Second Year. Or, I guess Harry's Fourth Year, I should say. **

**I hope you will review. I hate it when people read, and are too lazy to type a few letters. ;)**

**Bye,**

**thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	45. The Second Year Epilogue

**One Month Later**

Anne sat up, looking at Selena intently who was watching the fire.

"What's wrong?"

Selena shook her mind absently. "Nothing, I guess. I don't know... I feel like... An idiot. I can't help feeling responsible."

Anne cocked her head, red curls brushing her shoulder. "Why? I thought you Elizabeth, Renee, and Hazel had spoken to Harry and the Diggory's. They don't blame you."

Selena swallowed, her mouth dry. "The don't know... Remember how I told you how I knew Moody was planning to murder Harry- or I guess someone. And I knew for three days_. __Three Days! _I never said something until it was too late, and then no believed. I just... I could've stopped it. And I didn't."

Anne set her jaw, and moved from the wicker chair where she had been reading _Unfogging the Future._ She sat down on the couch opposite Selena's seat, the squishy red chair.

"No, you couldn't," she declared. "You can't run from Death. You can't stop it."

Selena glanced ever so slightly at her cousin. "We stopped Sirius's death."

Anne blinked, and squeezed her hands together so hard, her knuckles went white. "That was worse than death. And besides, I think you should move on. Half the kids at school think that Cedric died from a heart attack."

Selena breathed out of her nose. "I might have been able to outsmart death, but I didn't."

**One Week Later**

Selena peeked into Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster was admiring Fawkes. The bird turned, his glittering feather shimmering in the candlelight.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?"

Dumbledore nodded, and smiled gently, motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "Have a seat, Miss Malast."

Selena walked over and sat down in the creaky chair.

"I wanted to speak to you... Miss Black is concerned with your mental health. She said that your friends are all forgetting it happened, looking towards the future. But you are... Blaming yourself."

Saying nothing, Selena bit her tongue.

"I wanted to talk to you about everything that's happened," Dumbledore continued. "I realize that your depressed about it. I took note of your concern the day you crawled out of Moody's room. However, I didn't heed all your warnings from the Second Task as carefully as I should have. When Madame Pomfrey consulted me last month and said the Professor Moody was planning murder, I cannot tell you how much despair I felt."

Selena nodded. "I'm sorry I wasn't as responsible, Professor."

Dumbeldore gave her a funny look. "My dear, you are a child. No one, not even an old man like me, should be pressed with any knowledge of such. Much less you young men and women here at School. Now, I wish to tell you, Moody is actually good. He is an auror."

Selena shook her head. "I know... Everyone in the school has been speaking about how Moody was actually Barty Crouch Jr. I think Malfoy heard from his father because all the Slytherins were talking about it."

Dumbledore nodded. "I just want you to know that there was nothing that could've prevented this, really. Now, why don't you finish packing and join your friends?"

Selena cleared her throat. "Of course. Thank you, Professor."

He nodded and offered her a lemon drop, and then she left, sucking on the tart candy.

Left to return to her dorm.

Left to go back to her house.

Left to forget what had happened.

Left to forget the murder of Cedric Diggory.

* * *

**Wow! This has been an action-packed year! **

**I'm SUPER excited for the next one, because it's one of my favorites! Woo-Hoo! **

**Thanks to CharmedMillie and PhenioxRose for reviewing!**

**I hope to have many more reviews, and I would be happy if you all submitted some people or told me about a new pet or something your person gets!**

**Bye,**

**~Meghan**


	46. A New Start To A New Year

**September 1st**

Selena sat back onto her seat in the train compartment. Now 13, and as excited as one witch could be for Hogwarts, she grinned.

Renee, Rolf, and Sasha were all playing exploding snaps on the floor. Hazel was tapping a rhythm out on her knee, watching. Damon and Jo were talking about their summers.

Selena's smile grew impatient as she watched the couple.

Jo smiled at Damon. "Exactly! I don't know what people are thinking!"

Damon's cheeks were still going as pink as Tulips whenever she hugged him. Of course, it didn't beat Danny and Avery.

As if on cue, Wendy stormed into the compartment, throwing open the door. She stomped through the snaps game, scattering all the peices.

"Aw," Sasha sighed. "You've ruined it. It's nothing but rubbish now."

But, the look on Wendy's face made her stop, scoop the peices back into it's little bag, and sit down quietly. Wendy's face was flushed and her lips were in a thin line.

For a moment, Selena could've sworn she saw fire in her friends eyes. One look from Wendy at Damon and Jo made her angry. A happy couple that happened to include Damon who she suspected for three years was following the Dark Lord.

Turning around, she sat in the eight seat, the only open spot. "Avery and Danny were talking in our cart. Danny said he liked her haircut. She looked at me, and said," Wendy's tone changed into a shrill voice that was overly sweet. "'Wendy, have you ever thought about changing your hair? Dannykins has told me that your always fixing it.'"

Selena swallowed. Whenever Wendy and Avery got into the same room, she was surprised that Wendy didn't blow the place up. After some soothing words from Hazel and Sasha, Wendy calmed down and retreated, probably to wonder around.

"So," Renee began. "Is anyone taking new classes this year?"

Rolf nodded. "I am. Rememnber, all third years have to take two extra classes?"

"Oh," Renee said slowly. "Right."

Damon nodded. "I'm excited, about mine. I switched Arithmacy for Divination. Should be fun. I'm trying to make this year, and the next the best. Considering, of course, next year is my last."

Hazel totally ignored him. "Well, I signed up for Arithmacy and I don't intend to change it."

Damon gave her a funny look. "Wait until you take one class."

Jo nodded. "That's why I didn't take it. I'm taking Divination and Ancient Runes instead."

"You're so smart," Damon said to her.

"Aw, thanks," Jo replied. She turned and hugged him.

She didn't know why, but the next moment a thought popped into Selena's head: _This Is Going To Be A Long Ride..._

**3 Hours Later**

Selena climbed up the steps into Hogwarts, and breathed in the Hogwarts air as she entered the Great Hall along with the other returning students.

"It's good to be back," Anne said swiftly, sitting down.

Selena sat beside her, and was surprised that Anne didn't tell her to move. _She must really be making an effort._ Danny, Avery, Renee, Alison, Wendy, Sasha, Tess, and Elizabeth sat down.

Selena waited until the First Years walked into. She patted Anne on the shoulder, and pointed to one of the girls.

The girl had hair that looked like Selena's, but was shoulder-length. Her eyes were big and blue, and her face was covered in freckles. "Anne, that's my sister. Well, I guess your cousin. Ivy."

Anne nodded, and Ivy turned, waving at them. Then, the hat began to sing.

At the end, Selena knitted her eyebrows together, and faced Alison and Avery. "Has the hat ever warned us before?"

Avery shook her head. "This is new."

In fact, everything about it was new. Almost every student in the Great Hall was murmering to eachother. And two new teachers sat at the Head Table. One looked a little poor, and was in Hagrid's seat. The other looked like a toad in pink.

Once it finished, McGonagoll unwrapped her scroll. "Abercrombie, Euan."

A horror-stricken boy stumbled up to the hat. His ears kept it from enveloping his while head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Selena smiled, clapping as the boy staggered down to the table, and tried to hide from sight.

It took a while, but finally, Selena heard. "Malast, Ivy."

Holding her breath, she crossed her fingers as her sister put the cap on. It slipped over her eyes, and then the hat mumbled to itself, and finally shouted "RAVENCLAW!"

Selena felt a little dissapointed for a moment, but then clapped. She agreed with the descision. Her sister was much brighter than she was her first year.

One everything had ended with "Zeller, Rose" joing "HUFFELPUFF!" Dumbledore stood.

"To our newcomers," he said, and stretched his arms out wide and grinned. "welcome! To our old hands- welcome back! This is time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Everyone laughed, and clapped as their Headmaster sat down and the food appeared. Of course, Danny grabbed a giant chicken leg as big as his head, and sunk his teeth into it.

Avery giggled, and Wendy mocked her laughter. "Yeah, yeah, he _is _a real joke."

Avery swallowed, and quietly ate a bit of bean casserole. Selena heard a peeved off Nearly Headless Nick say "Terried? I hope I, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, have never been guilty of cowardice in my life! The noble blood that runs in my veins-" to Ron who in turn interrupted him.

Selena nodded, stabbing a grape. _This'll be a good year._

After a while, Dumbledore returned to the podium. "Well, now that we are all dugesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," he said. "First years ought to know that the forbidden forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffind this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creature's lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a weak round of applause, but half the students didn't clap. What would happen to Hagrid, one of the nicest teachers?

Dumbledore continued. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the-"

Dumbledore stopped talking, and Selena leaned in intently. Umbride had just stood up. "_Hem, hem._" she said, and it dawned on everyone that she intented to make a speech.

Dumbledore look taken back, then sat down smartly and watchen Umbridge.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, rather breathy, and sounded... girly. She cleared her throat again. "Hem, hem. Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" she smiled, showing her freakishly-pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking back at me!"

Noone looked happy.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends."

Further down the table, Selena heard Parvarti say "I'll be her friend as long as I don't have to borrow that cardigan,." to Lavender, and then both of them giggled.

"_Hem, hem,_" she said again. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were bron may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the Wizarding community must be passed down through the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished, and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

She paused, gave a little bow to the Head Table, and then cleared her throat once again. "_Hem, hem_. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation..."

Renee's head slipped from her hand, and she slumped onto the table, asleep. Selena rubbed her eyes, and looked at the Ravenclaw table where Bronwen was reading intently.

Some people were fidgeting and Anne was whispering with Sasha.

"... because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fulness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practice ought to be prohibited."

Then, she finally sat down. Dumbledore clapped, then the staff (though some very breifly) and a sprinkle of students clapped, most from Huffelpuff.

Dumbledore began his speech again, and Selena cleared her throat, and turned back to her friends. "That was... different."

"That was boring," Anne said bluntly. Alison nodded.

"I don't think I've ever heard something so rediculous or obnoxious in my life!" she grumbled.

Selena weighed the words. "I guess. There's something about her that's..."

"Idiotic?" Danny mumbled.

"Weird?" Wendy offered.

"Stupid?" Tess said.

"Off," Selena spoke. "Not good. Off."

**1 Hour Later**

In the middle of un-packing, a muffled yelling came across the tower.

Elizabeth poked her head in the door-way. "It's Harry Potter. Him and Seamus Finngegan are yelling. About the Daily Prophet. Seamus sounds really upset."

Renee shut her trunk, and rushed out in her nightgown saying "Seamus... What's gotten into you lately? Oh, Amus.."

Alison sat on her bed. "What's wrong with her?"

Selena shrugged, climbing into the drapings. She laid down, and smiled faintly.

And then fell asleep, ready for the year to begin.

* * *

**OKAY!**

**So, I'm excited to have finished this... This long chapter... **

**Anyway, I can't tell you how excited I am to write this year!**

**It's not going to focus on Selena and her friends as much as their involvement with**


	47. First Day Of Classes

The next day, no one wanted to get up- even with the promise of a new year, fresh and crisp. The last of the summer air was frosty and cold, snapping the windows in the dormitories open and closed.

Wheneven they would open, rain would pour in, soaking books and rugs.

Selena wiped her eyes as she finished pulling on her robe, and liftd her books. With a pat to her cat, Crescent, and Sugar, a blue Pygmy Puff, walked out.

Downstairs, everyone was staring at the bulletin board which had a new paper tacked ontop of a schdule of Hogsmeade visit's. It read:

**GALLONS OF GALLEONS! ****Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoing?** **Like to earn a little extra gold?** **_**

**Contact Fred and George Weasley,** **Gryddindor common room,** **for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs ** **(WE REGRET THAT ALL WORK IS UNDERTAKEN AT APPLICANT'S OWN RISK)**

However, when Hermione Granger came down the stairs she un-pinned it immeditely. One of the crowd, Tess, greeted Selena and they began to walk.

"So," Tess said, her hair up in a tight bun. "Are you excited for the quarter? My and Brownwen got permission from McGonagoll to skip lunch and take an extra class."

"Really?" Selena asked, her eyebrows raised as the climbed through the portrait.

Tess nodded vigouriously. "Mm-Hm. Now I can take Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, _and _Divination. Not just two."

Selena cracked a smile. "Ooh, lucky you; more classes!"

Tess laughed and the walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall.

After a feast of sugared rolls, fresh fruit, juice, and waffles, all the studnts headed towards class, schedules in hand.

"Hey!" Rey yelled, running up to catch up with Neil and Luna who Selena was speaking to. "What class do you have? It says I have double potions."

Luna shrugged. "I'll go to some class. It doesn't really matter what order, right?"

Neil smiled at her, and nodded. "Your right. I'll do to DADA whenever."

Everyone seemed to be making simliar comments about the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Especially the third years. Their first teacher had been a werewolf involved with Sirius Black, the second has been a murderer who had aided in the death of a Huffelpuff boy, and this year it was a pink frog.

What would she be like? Unfortunately, the third years had her first.

Selena took a seat in the middle desk, next to Allison. When Umbridge walked down from her office, the class quieted. No one exactly knew is she was as aloof as Hagrid, or strict as Snape.

"Good morning!" she said. A few Slytherins say "good morning" but that was it.

"_Hem-hem_," she said clearing her throat. Selena drummed her fingers on the table, already disliking Umbridge more and more. "That is not a proper greeting. It's _good morning._ Say it correctly."

Everyone followed, like monkey see-monkey do. "Better," Umbridge said. "Now..." she eyed their wands sitting obediently on the table-tops.

"Wands away, and quills out," the teacher said dryly.

Murmers swept through class, and then were muffled by the tapping of her shoe-heel. Everyone quickly stuffed their wands away and pulled out fresh parchment, quills, and ink bottles.

Umbridge took her short and stubby wand and lightly tapped the blackboard. Words quickly formed on the board:

_Defense Aginst the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_

"You will quickly learn that I teach the fundamentals of this class much more expertly and revised than your past... _'teachers'_. This means that my educating is from the Ministy, and has been approved as a course of defensive magic. Your third year will be much improved now that the Ministry of Magic is dictating and watching over our lessons, won't it? Of course! So, please copy down the following," she said and again knocked on the blackboard.

The first scribble was replaced by:

_Course aims:_ _1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._ _2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._ _3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

The scratching of quills took up in the air for a few moments until Umbridge cleared her throat once again. "_Hem, hem. _Quills down, everyone. Good. Now, do you all have you copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Everyone nodded. "Yes, Profesoor Umbridge."

She clasped her hands. "Lovely. Without speaking, turn to page five and read 'Basics for Brginners' which is chapter one. Begin."

The teacher then sat down at her desk, watching them all carefully.

Even though no student said it out loud, they were all thinking the same thing: This is going to be a long year.

Once the class was over, it was onto Divination.

Immediately the third years noticed that she was different from Umbridge. For one thing, the only way to access her class was from a ladder leading into a trap door. To top off the ladder situation, it was at the top of a tower, and when climbing, if you looked back all you saw was the ground far, far, far, far down.

This proved to be disturbing to Hazel, who refused to climb and made her way back down the stairs. But the oddest thing about the class wasn't the entrance. It was the teacher.

Professor Trelawney wore giant glasses that made her eyes orbs and put beads and a kercheif over her tangled hair. Her pale hands were adorned with rings and her clothing was very shabby looking- she almost looked like an oracle that had been picked off the streets.

When they had to look at tea leaves, she walked around spewing out information about their names.

"Selena!" she said, when the Professor reached their table. "A Greek name meaning 'the moon' suits you well! Your family has long roots in Ireland, Scotland, Germany, and France aside from England."

Selena nodded, blinking her pale blue eyes. "Right..."

"And Renee! Meaning reborn of French origin!" Professor Trelawney rattled on.

Renee looked horrified, nodding and clutching her tea cup tightly. Once Trelawney walked away, Renee looked at Selena.

"Has she ever hear of a hairbrush?" she asked. "Or a mirror?"

* * *

**Okay, I know it's late but I was stuck on how to approach their whole... new year... persay... BUT! I plan to continue along with everthing and the D.A. and such.**

**Tell me who you want to see in the chapters AND NOT YOUR OWN PERSON! Someone else's that you find very dynamic and interesting. **

**And I DO have my own ideas of what I WANT in the futare chapter, but remember- each year is around 26 chapters long, so I need some fillers and extra base ASIDE from the actual Harry Potter T.O.P. book.**

**GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS! WOO-HOO!**

**And why not tell me what you liked and didn't like (spare my feelings!) about this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	48. Common Room Fainting Fancies

**The Next Week**

"_Mimbulus Mimbeltonia_," Selena said clearly to the portrait concealing the Gryffindoor Common Room, the Fat Lady. With a nod from the giant woman, the picture swung open and the witch crawled through the hall.

Inside the common room, a small crowd was gathered in the left corner. Standing on her tip-toes, Selena tried to see what was going on.

"Sel!" Alison said, motioning from the front of the group. "You have to see this!"

Selena walked over and pushed her way to the front and her eyebrows rose up when she saw what it was.

Fred and George had a whole lot of first years chewing something. Fred scribbled on his clipboard when of the the students slumped back in their chair.

As soon as the rest of them had swallowed, they either fell limp, arms dangling in the seats, or simply slid onto the floor- motionless. People arond them giggled, but Selena remained stunned. _What were the Weasley Twims up to this time?_

Hermione Granger stormed over, with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley watching from the couch infront of the fire.

"I think they gave the Firsties sweets they called Fainting Fancies," Alison whispered to Selena.

"That's enough!" Hermione said to Fred and George, who looked up at her.

"Yeah, you're right," George confirmed with a nod. "This dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?

Hermione set her jaw. "I told you this morning you cna't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" Fred argued, annoyed with the bushy-haired prefect.

"I don't care it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," Fred said.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee Jordan sympatheticaly. He walked down the rown, putting a purple candy into each of the students' mouths which were wide open.

"Yeah, look, they're coming round now," George said.

He was right. A few students moved slightly, a groan here, a hand twisting there. A few look dazed, confused at why they were on the floor which left Selena under the impression Fred and George hadn't told them the type of toffee they were trying.

"Feel all right?" George asked a dark haired girl lying at his feet.

"I-I think so," the girl said, her voice shaking.

As Fred, George, and Hermione continued the argument, the girl picked her head up, and stood. As she turned her face, Selena gasped.

"Ivy!" she said.

"Hm?" Ivy looked around and then waved to Selena, stepping through the collection of people. "Hi Sis."

"Why were you testing those things?" Selena asked incrediously.

Ivy grinned. "They paid me, see?" She pulled two gold galleons out of her pocket, thrusting her palms at her older sister.

Selena snatched the coins from Ivy's hand, dropping them into the bag. "I'll be taking that."

Ivy's eyes grew large. "Selena, how could you? I earned that money! Give it back!"

Shaking her head, Selena gave her bag a pat. "No. Maybe in the futare it'll teach you a lesson. Anyway, I'll use it to buy you a spellbook in Hogsmead when I go."

Ivy groaned, but Selena ignored it. "And I don't even think that- hey... Wait a minute... How did you get in here? Your in Ravenclaw."

Ivy winked. "Fred and George."

**The Next Day**

"I wuff chi-en!"

Wendy glared at Danny who had his mouth stuffed with a chicken leg. Avery laughed, handing him a napkin.

Alison stamped her foot. "Wendy Rossotto! Stop this! If your this jelous, then don't pretend you like Draco!"

Wendy looked like she could have put a fork through Alison's neck. "Hush up. I do happen to like Draco, else I wouldn't go near him."

She stood up, and proceeded to retreive Draco Malfoy from the Slytherin table and drag him out onto the grounds for a walk.

Sasha shook her head. "I just don't get it."

Danny nodded. "She's been acting like a real Death Eater lately. I think that she should just get over what ever it is she's stressing about."

"What?" Tess sputtered. "You don't get it? Wendy is right, you are blind. Blind as a bat."

Danny just looked at her, his fingers entwined with Avery's on the table.

As soon as breakfast was over, Selena found Anne skulking in the hall, scuffing her feet on the way to their break.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked, catching up with her cousin.

Anne shook her red curls. "Nothing really... Well... Harry isn't the same after his detention with Umbridge. He keeps holding his hand and staring up at the Teacher's Table like he wants to crush her under his thumb."

Selena nodded slowly. "What do you think happened? Umbridge slapped his hand a lot?"

Anne bit her lip. "No...I don't know... Ron said he was mumbling something about a red quill in his sleep."

Selena thought hard. "She always has a red quill on her desk, but I've never seen her write with it."

Anne nodded. "Hm... Stranger, and stranger..."

* * *

**Are they catching on to Umbridges little... plan? No, I don't think so... Or am I lying? Remember, those students have a habit of busting into that DADA room for a little snooping, right? Right.**

**Now, some people have said that I'm making Selena too popular, and that it's unrealistic with how many friends she has. THIS IS NOT TRUE!**

**I actually have decided to list her closest friends:**

**Hazel (13- Huffelpuff)  
Rolf (13- Huffelpuff)  
Damon (16- Slytherin)  
Tess (13- Gryffindor/Dorm Mate)  
Renee (13- Gryffindor/Dorm Mate)  
Elizabeth (13- Gryffindor/Dorm Mate)  
Alison (13- Gryfindor/Dorm Mate)  
Wendy (15- Gryffindor)  
Brownen (13-Ravenclaw)**

**See? 8 People. Then, she has family:**

**Cody- Older brother (Twenty) GRADUATED FROM HUFFELPUFF  
Ivy- Younger sister (Eleven) RAVENCLAW  
Violet- Younger sister (six)  
Anne- Older cousin (Fifteen) GRYFFINDOR**

**Friends, but not SUPER close, like the others:**

**Danny (15- Gryffindor)  
Sasha (14- Gryffindor)**

Friends, but not very close:

**Neil (16- Slytherin)  
****Avery (15-Gryffindor)  
Jojo (15- Slytherin)  
Ray (15- Slytherin)**

Acqueintences:

**Alexanda (15- Gryffindor)  
Marie-Beth (12- Ravenclaw)**

Enemies:

**Maryana (13- Slytherin)  
Erebus (15- Huffelpuff)  
_Iceyeyes_[Pheniox] (15- Huffelpuff)**

**People I have not introduced into the story yet:**

**Cedric  
Prongs  
Amanda  
Mya **

**See? 11 Friends. That's not "too popular" okay? Okay. Now, I hope to see your reveiw!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	49. From Danny To Wendy

**The Next Week**

Seven days passed, and the tensions between Avery and Wendy grew so tight, it could've been walked on. Not to mention Anne watching Harry over Fred's shoulder when she hugged him.

"Well," Selena at breakfast. "I think that it's a good day for Hogsmead."

Elizabeth squealed, setting her goblet of orange juice down. "I know! I'm so excited! Zonko's, Honey-Dukes, ah! It's going to be _perfect_!"

Tess laughed, tying her hair up in a bun after she finished lacing up her boots. "Mm-Hm. It'll be exciting. I think I'm going to go by the Shrieking Shack. Wendy, what're you going to do?"

Wendy however, wasn't paying attention, Selena noticed. She was slowly mixing her oatmeal, until she dropped the spoon into the cloudy mixture of oats then sighed, exasperated.

"I think someone's sat on their wand," Alison said quietly.

Sasha, who'd been quietly watching shook her head. "No... She's been depressed lately. When she got back last night, she said that Danny had been challenging Draco in class, and she doesn't know why. Apparently, it's got her conflicted because we all know how Malfoy get's when he's angry. She's can't be happy."

She stopped whispering, glancing at Wendy again. "I feel bad for her."

Selena nodded as Wendy put her head down on the table, and finally just walked out, carrying her bag.

In fact, it seemed most of the relationships were on the bumpy road. Avery didn't feel like Danny paid enough attention to their relationship anymore. Harry Potter and Cho Chang were going to go on a date, which made Anne's eyes glint like blades. Even Jo and Damon were arguing- about everything.

The room began to empty as the bell rang, and students began to flood through the doors. As Selena walked by, she heard two familiar voices. A crowd soon grew around Danny and Draco Malfoy, both of whom had their wands at the ready.

"I've had enough of you," Draco growled. He raised his wand. "Stupefy!"

Danny jumped out of the way, and the crowd cheered, clapping and egging him on. Danny countered, and soon sparks were flying through the air.

_Where is a teacher? _Selena thought.

As if thinking, a blond boy from Ravenclaw cried "I'll get a Professor!" and ran off.

Suddenly, Danny was thrown onto the floor and his wand skittered across the polished stone floor. Draco pointed his wand, but Wendy flew out from behind the curtain of people.

"No!" she said, flinging herself besides Danny. "Don't hurt him!"

Wendy tried to grab Danny's hand to help him up, but Danny recoiled like a snake had just bitten him. His eyes glowed with anger.

"I don't want your help, mudblood! I _hate _you," Danny spat.

Everyone gasped, and a whimper rose up in Wendy's throat, and her eyes filled with tears, and she looked up at Malfoy.

"Mudblood?" Draco said, his eyebrows raised at Wendy.

It was like kicking a puppy. She began to cry, sobs shaking her body, and she got up, and stumbled away.

Danny breathed hard as a Professor McGonogall rounded the corner and immediately swatted everyone away but Danny and Draco.

Selena ran, trying to find Renee and Hazel and Rolf.

Alison reached out when she had crossed the stairs of the bell tower. Filch was at the bottom collecting their papers for Hogsmead. Selena clutched her's in her fist, holding the crumpled paper.

"What happened?" Alison asked, her eyes watch Selena's carefully.

"Malfoy and Danny were fighting in the hall. Wendy got in the middle of it, and Danny called her a- er... You-Know-What blood."

Alison gasped, putting her hands up to her mouth. "He _didn't! _How could he?"

Selena shrugged. "I don't know... But, Malfoy clearly didn't know. Wendy ran off crying."

Alison bit her lip, staring at the bottom of the Bell Tower as Filch collected the last papers, and McGonagoll returned, and called for any others.

"We have to go check on her," Alison said with a firm nod. "We can't just leave her there. Which way did she go?"

Selena shrugged again. "She ran off towards the East Wing, but I'm not sure where she went from there."

Alison nodded. "Let's go."

They two Gryffindors ran, Selena's charm braclet jingling the whole way. Her heart raced so fast, she could feel it in her head. _What's going through Wendy's mind? _

They ran down the hall Wendy had, searching for the girl.

"Do you think," Alison said between pants. "Draco is going to break up with her?"

Selena sighed. "I don't know. He can be a real jerk and his family is very Blood-Judgmental, but I hope he's not as shallow as that."

As they crossed through the corridors, they peered into empty rooms, looking for anywhere Wendy went.

Alison paused. "I hear talking! Do you think she's speaking to someone?"

Selena closed her eyes, and listened hard. She did pick up a girl's voice, but a boys... and then a shrill, bitter-sweet they knew all too well.

"Umbridge," the two girls said at the same time.

"Do you gather she's talking to Wendy?" Alison asked quietly. Selena shook her head.

"Probably scolding some student."

Selena listened again. This time, she heard: "Dementor." "Potter." "Expelled." "Dubledore." "Attack." and "Destroy."

"Why are they possibly saying?" Selena asked Alison in a whisper. Her friend flicked her eyes towards the corner and they said it all: _Look and find out._

She poke her hear around the corner and her eyebrows rose as high as Malfoys. It wasn't Wendy speaking to their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

It was Erebus and Iceyeyes.

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger! Sort of! **

**What are they conspiring? Don't you just want to take a mallet and smash their heads open like a watermelon? I sure do. **

**Well, I'm excited to write the next chapter! What do you think is going to happen with Wendy vs. Danny vs. Avery vs. Draco? **

**I'm bursting at the seams to tell you! And it just seems like this group can't stay away from trouble! Remember, Anne is curious about Umbridge's quill. And apparently jealous of Cho. Or is she?**

**And what are the Terror-Twins up to this time? And what does Umbridge have to do with it? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading, please review about the Umbridge and Wendy situations!**

**~Meghan**

**P.S. Due to my 4 E.O.G'S, my 1 E.O.C, and 1 S.G.T, I can't update at all next week Mon-Thur's and June 3rd, and May 27th... Or something in the 20's.**

**But, I'll try to post the next chapter, maybe... This weekend? Yeah! I will if I get four reveiws!**

**THANKS!**


	50. New Relationships

Before Selena could say anything, Alison peeked around the corner.

She clucked her tongue, thinking. "Hm. They're leaving..."

Selena slide her eyes over to her friend, but shook her head. "We have bigger spells to cast. Leave it. We'll snoop later, though, if it helps you sleep at night."

Alison laughed as they stepped into the corridor, heading down the hall.

"Er, right... Wait? Do you hear _that?_" The brunette, paused, and then snapped her fingers. "Wendy!"

Selene nodded, and listened intently. A small little sob-like noise was coming from the loo. When they rounded the corner, and pushed the heady oak doors open, the crying hiccupped and then stopped.

"Who's there?" It was Wendy.

Selena bit her lip, walking to the only closed stall in the room. "Wendy, we talk to you and-"

"We?" Wendy interrupted. "Who's _we_?"

"M-me, Selena, and Alison."

Wendy shifted, and then the lock clicked, the door swinging open slightly. Wendy's usually very neat blonde pony-tail was messed up, and her eyes were rimmed red, tears streaming down her pink cheeks.

Immediately, she began to cry again, and threw herself against her two friends. Alison patted Wendy awkwardly. "There, there."

Wendy shook her head. "How could he s-s-say that? How could he?!"

Selena squeezed one of Wendy's slender hands. "I don't know... But you know what I do? I know that you are too good for him, and he is not worth any time."

Wendy nodded, trying to wipe tears away with her sleeve. "It's all unfair."

Alison laughed slightly. "Why did you even try to stop Malfoy? Danny deserved it, for mouthing off and all."

Wendy didn't say anything, she just scuffed her shoe against the stone tile.

Alison gasped, grinning, like a cat that had spotted a canary. "You _did _care about him! I knew it!"

With a sigh, Wendy rolled her glassy eyes. "Okay, I admit it... I tried to make him jealous with Draco."

Selena and Alison both looked at each other. "That's pretty mean."

"I know!" Wendy said. "But... I really do like Draco now, I do... I guess I still cared for Danny. Not anymore though. I hate him."

Alison nodded. "Me too. When I see him, my wand is going straight in his eye."

Wendy laughed. "I'll pay a galleon or two to see that."

Selena smiled. "Feel better?"

"Loads," Wendy said confidently. To prove, she blinked her dry eyes, which were still edged pink.

Selena grinned wider. "Great. Now, let's go ask the House Elves to make a fresh cup of coco."

**3 Hours Later**

Rain poured down on Hogwarts, causing the Hogsmeade travelers to come running into the castle like ants. Over the day, Danny got a detention with Dolores.

When he complained about his hand, no one blinked an eye. Even Avery didn't speak to him. Everyone refused to look at him, except to jinx him from the back.

Wendy hid the Gryffindor common room, sleeping soundly in her room, after Anne had brought her a mug of Hot Chocolate.

Selena moved her bishop on the Chess board. "Your move."

Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Aha! Knight to King! Check Mate!"

With a grumble, Selena watched her King cower, and then Elizabeth's knight hack off his head. "You always win. I have got to get better at this game."

Elizabeth laughed, storing all the pieces in the drawer. "I can tutor you then."

The portrait hole opened, Danny walking in, following Avery. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Everyone in the Common Room hushed, some turning from Danny.

Danny sighed, walking quicker after the stone-set brunette. "Is this still about Wendy? She deserved it, she's been acting like an idiot lately. I was right for what I said and if I-"

Avery whipped around before he could another word out, and slapped him straight across the cheek. "No, she didn't McCalaster.

"Ooh," was what echoed through the circular room. Some people laughed, but everyone smiled. Every Selena felt the corners of her mouth turn up.

Avery shook her head, arms folded. "You know... I decided to date you because you were nice. Not because you were honest, smart, or good-looking, which you were. Because you were kind. A soft heart. Now I realize I wrong. I'm not dating you anymore, Daniel. Good-bye."

A few of the students clapped and high-fived Avery as she left to her room.

Danny just stood there, dumbstruck, and Selena felt that everything was right again.

Just right.

* * *

**So, I know that this did NOT have a lot of plot in there, but I think it's a pretty nice side chapter. **

**And I just decided to break up Danny and Avery at last minute, but it somehow feels... right. Right? Haha. **

**I think it makes a lot of sense. And I know that some people did not Avery because she took Danny, but I think she deserves a clap or two for that slap! Woo-Hoo! GIRL POWER!**

**Anywho, the next chapter will have more characters, not just the Gryffindors. And I think I'm going to weave Maryanna back in there somehow. Any thoughts?**

**So, what do you guys think I should do with Draco and Wendy? Should he break up with her, or stay with her? Hm?**

**And did you like this chapter? I really hope so, I worked hard! **

**Well, thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	51. Intersting Invitations

**1 Month Later**

"I don't get why Professor Binns gave me a ninety- eight," Tess complained, staring at her parchment.

"I got a Poor. That's failing. I may have to retake it," Selena grumbled, biting her fingernail.

They were rushing down the long stone corridors and stairs to the library, fighting against the flood of students, most of the first years frenzying around the hall, lost.

Tess waved her friends comment away, sweeping past a group of seventh years. "I accidentally said that the Vampire Attack on the ministry involved Sir Mixtine, not Duke Rimney, and suddenly, I'm knocked down two points. Do you know how long I studied for this test? I must have spent an hour; I left a dent in the couch from sitting so long!"

The two Gryffindors turned into the library, walking down the aisles of dusty, giant books.

Selena ran her fingers over the spines of each document, occasionally opening one and skimming down the pages. "I need two Divination, a Potions, and a history book... I also need a book of Unicorns, for Professor Grubblyplanks exam next week."

Tess hummed, handing Selena a few books. "Ah-Ha! Perfect! Stars of the South Sky! I've been looking for you..."

The rounded the corner, to go into the Potions section, finding Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood searching through the books.

"No, I doubt they have a book on the facts of Higglypunk. Why? I've told you, Luna, they don't exist! No, they are not the reason that hiccups happen. I don't know if they come in purple, why are you asking me?"

Tess shut her book, smiling. "Hey guys."

The two girls turned, and Ginny gasped. "Oh! Good, we've been looking for you two! Hermione insisted that I ask. Look we have a meeting about-"

Luna tip-toed closer. "Er, Ginny, I think you should tell them more... Privately?"

Ginny nodded, pulling the two third years closer to the back. "Look, we're tired of Umbridges boring lessons. We've decided to form a group, to teach ourselves. We're all meeting at the Hogs Head, today, to go over the rules and such. You two got your forms signed, right?"

Tess nodded. "'Course."

Luna sighed, releived. "Okay, then we don't have to search for anymore people. We've told... The Patel Twins, Crim Crorey, and some other people. We'll find you when we're leaving, okay?"

Selena nodded. "Alright."

Luna smiled. "Alright. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a search for the rare Higglypunk book. Noone seems to have it."

**6 Hours Later**

Tess poked her head in the door, caramel hair up in bun with earmuffs on. "Sel, we're leaving."

Selena grinned, closing her Potions book, running to the door, grabbing her coat and mittens on the way out.

Once outside, she pulled her hat lower, the cotton barely covering her ears. "It's f-f-f-freezing."

Tess nodded, teeth chattering. "I agr-r-r-r-ree."

Once they'd waded through the old stone building, crunched through the snow, and pushed open the door to the Hog's Head, they sat down in the quickly filling building.

Ignoring the man drinking beer, talking to a goat, she twirled her wand in her hands, thinking. _How illeagal can something like this be if we have to hold a meeting talking about it at the Hogs Head?_

Tess was watching something behind Selena carefully, thinking as well. Selena turned, and shivered. Sitting on a stool, facing them, was a purple cloaked figure, with no face visible.

"Is it a goblin?" Selena whispered to Tess.

Her friends shrugged. "I can't see it's eyes or mouth... Maybe a ghost? Maybe Duke Rimney?"

Selena cracked a smile, staring at the door opening-and-closing. Finally, it stopped. Some people murmered.

Then, in walked Ron, Hermione, and Harry. And the meeting began.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks to my three readers! **

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**Gwen daughter of Arcus**_

_**lunalongbottom**_

**Thank-you, so much! It means a lot to me that your reading. I'm a little sad all my other readers have ditched my story... BUT I HAVE YOU! :D**

**So, next chapter, I'm going to continue it. The reason I stopped was becauset the meeting goes on for a little, maybe, 3,000 words. SO! I will need to do a little cutting, so it's not like your just re-reading the book. **

**Now, tell me who your favorite character is! THAT DOES NOT COUNT YOUR OWN. ie, for me, I can't say Selena. Why? Because I made her. **

**Hmm... Does that cover everything? I know this chapter didn't have much in it... Again, another filler. Like... A filler sandwich. I had MAJOR-FILLER-MAJOR-FILLER, and the next is going to be a MAJOR. See? Woo-Hoo!**

**I'm excited! So... Let me think... What do I need to cover? OH! No, I'm just kidding, ahha. What did you like best about this chapter? I tried to make it seem very Luna-ish... Kinda. **

**Well, what do you want to see? Want to see HAPPEN? Who do you hate? What couples are you rooting for? I'm going to post a... WHAT COUPLE DO YOU WANT TO SEE? Quiz on my profile. I'm going to go make it once I'm done typing, so feel free to take it. Because if your reading, than it's up. I hope...**

**Thanks for reading. Please reveiw!**

**~Meghan**

** lunalongbottom: Thanks! I'm glad, and yes, I'm accepting characters. But, J. said that Hogwarts doesn't take students that were from another school, or didn't attend. McGonagoll says it in the letter that if it's not turned in by a certain date, they can't attend. Plus, Dumbledore would've contacted them personaly before then, seeing as she isn't registered in any magical school. She can still be in her third year, I'd just have to place her in another house. You can pick. **

**My Ravenclaws of that year, girls are: ****Bronwen**

**Slytherin: Maryanne**

**Huffelpuff: Hazel and Libby. **

**So, you have 3 choices. =)**

**THANKS!**

**~Meghan**


	52. The Meeting In The Hogs Head

Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats at the bar, and chatted for a moment as everyone else walked in. Selena saw Avery walk in, Sasha, Alexanda, the Creevey Brothers, Ernie Macmillan, Brownwen, Justin Finch-Fletchly, and many more. It was long before everyone turned and watched Harry.

Instead, Hermione spoke. "Well-er-hi."

No talked, but glanced from Hermione to Harry. "Well...erm...well, you know why you're here. Er...well, Harry here had the idea-I mean" she stopped, having Harry give her some angry, yet warning look. "I had the idea-that it might be good if people who wanted to study Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I mean, really study it, you know, not the rubbish that Umbridge is doing with us" Hermione's voice rose, slipping into confidence. "Because nobody could call that Defense Against the Dar Arts."

"Hear, hear," said a blond boy, making Hermione look grateful.

With a smile tugging at her lips, she continued. "Well, I thought it would be doog if we, well, took matters into our own hands."

She stopped, looking sideways at Harry before going on. "And by that I mean learning how to defend ourselves properly, not just theory but the real spells-"

"You want to pass your Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. too though, I bet?" commented a boy, his eyes focused on the girl talking.

"Of course I do," Hermione almost snapped. "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense because... because..." She gasped in air. "Because Lord Voldemort's back."

One girl shrieked, spilling her butterbeer into her own lap. A boy twitched, one of the Patil twins shuddered, and Neville yelped, trying to cover it with a cough. Everyone though, never took their eyes from Harry.

"Well... that's the plan anyway," said Hermione. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to-"

"Where the proof You-Know-Who's back?" asked a blond Hufflepuff boy almost angrily.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it-" Hermione began.

The boy interrupted again, this time nodding to Harry. "You mean, Dumbledore believes in _him_."

"Who are _you?_" Ron asked, his voice clipped with rudeness.

"Zacharias Smith," the boy replied. "and I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him _say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione said quickly. "That's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about-"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said, speaking for the first time during the get-together. For a moment, her stared at them, just looing, then began speaking. "What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" He stared hard at Zacharias. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

For a moment, the air felt tight, waiting for Harry to continue to speak, yell, leave, whatever-just so he did something. Selena felt herself holding her breath, excited that he was going to prove those who didn't believe they were wrong. The Dark Lord was back, and they needed to know.

Zacharias, however, didn't seem to care. "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know-"

They continued their little fight until Hermione interrupted them. "So," she said shrilly. "So... like I was saying... if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where it's going to-"

"Is it true?" a girl with a long braid blurted, facing Harry. "That you can produce a Patronus?"

People suddenly began to whisper. Selena's mind whirred, remembering Damon on the train when she was eleven, casting away the Dementor. Harry could do that when he was thirteen, he told her and Anne about the lake and dementors. Would he teach them that? She sure hoped so.

"Yeah," Harry said strongly.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

"Er- you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" Harry asked.

The girl smiled. "She's my auntie. I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So-is it really true? You make a stag Patronus?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee Jordan said, looking impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around," said Fred, smiling widely at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong," Harry mumbled. Selena laughed quietly along with a few others.

"And di you kill a basilisk with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" a boy asked. "That's what one of the porttraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"Er-yeah, I did, yeah," Harry said.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled, and the Creevey brothers grinned at eachother. A girl whispered "wow" and Harry had a slight blush, his eyes forcing him away from a certain direction Selena couldn't place.

"And in our first year," said Neville to the group. "He saved the Sorcerous Stone-"

"Sorcerer's," Hermione whispered.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who," finished Neville.

A girl with pink cheeks was staring at them with wide-eyes.

"And that' not to mention," said Cho Chang. Harry's eyes darted to her, and Selena realized that Cho was who Harry had been trying to avoid. However, the minute Harry's gaze met Cho's, he melted a shade darker of pink. "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year- getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

People muttered, and Selena smiled at Tess. "I remember that... Everything, the Horntail, rescuing Ron and Fluer's sister..."

"Look," Harry said, quieting everyone. "I...I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't," a boy quipped. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying..."

"Yeah, well-" Harry began, only to be interrupted by Susan Bones again.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer," she said.

"No," said Harry. "No, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is-"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias Smith said.

Selena scowled. _How can one person be so rude and annoying?_

"Here's an idea," Ron Weasley said loudly. "Why don't you shut your mouth?"

Tess giggled, clapping her hand over her mouth. Selena grinned too, and took happiness in the fact that now Zacharias' face was turned beet red.

"Well, we've all turned up to learn from him, and now he's telling us he can't really do any of it," Zacharias replied hotly.

"That's not what he said," Fred Weasley said angrily. Anne placed her gloved hand on his arm, whispering something to him, staring stonily at the blond Hufflepuff.

"Would like us to clean out your ears for you?" George asked, pulling some metal thing out of his Zonko's bag. Selena's eyebrows rose, looking at the dangerous invention.

"Or any part of your body, really, we're no fussy where we stick this," Fred commented smoothly.

"Yes well," Hermione said quickly. "Moving on... The point is, are we agreed we want to take lessons from Harry?"

Many people agreed, and Selena nodded, however Zacharias said nothing, just folded his arms; stiff as a board.

"Right," said Hermione happily. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week-"

"Hang on," Angelina Johnson said. "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho Chang added. "Nor with ours."

"Nor ours," Zacharias piped up.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone," Hermione said less patient as her past comments. "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters-"

"Well said!" a boy cried excitedly. "Personally I think this is really important, possibly more important than anything else we'll do this year, even with our O.W.L.s coming up!" He paused, looking as though he expecting others to agree. Selena opened her mouth to speak, but he didn't see, continuing with his speech. "Surely not! I, personally, am at a loss to see why the Ministry has foisted such a useless teacher up us at this critical period. Obviously they are in denial about the return of You-Know-Who, but to give us a teacher who is trying to actively prevent us from using defensive spells-"

"We think the reason Umbridge doesn't want us trained in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hermione interrupted. "Is that she's got some...some mad idea that Dumbledore could use the students in the school as a kind of private army. She thinks he'd mobilize us against the Ministry."

Everyone glanced up, surprised at what she'd said. Selena glanced at Tess who shrugged, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, that makes sense. After all, Cornelius Fudge has got his own private army," Luna added.

"What?" Harry said, confused as everyone else.

"Yes, he's got an army of heliopaths," Luna said calmly.

"No, he hasn't," Hermione snapped.

"Yes, he has," said Luna.

"I agree with Luna," Neil said nodding.

Hermione glared at them both, digging her fingernails into the wooden table.

"What are heliopaths?" Neville asked quietly.

"They're spirits of fire," Luna said, her eyes wide. "Great tall flaming creatures that gallop across the ground burning everything in front of-"

"They don't exist Neville," Hermione said sourly.

"Oh yes they do!" Luna said, for the first angry.

"I'm sorry, but where's the _proof _of that?" Hermione asked.

"There are plenty of eyewitness accounts, just because you're so narrow-minded you need to have everything shoved under your nose before you-"

Neil stifled a laugh watching Luna speak until Ginny stopped the converstation.

"_Hem, hem_," the Weasley said in the best imitation of Umbridge Selena had heard, and then laughed. "Weren't we trying to decide how often we're going to meet and get Defense lessons?"

"Yes," said Hermione at once. "Yes, we were, you're right."

"Well, once a wee sounds cool," Lee Jordan said.

"As long as-" Angelina started before Hermione reassured her.

"Yes, yes we now about the Quidditch," she said rather tensely. "Well, the other thing to decide is where we're going to meet..."

"Library?" suggested Katie Bell once the silence had faded.

"I can't see Madam Pince being too chuffed with us doing jinxes in the library," Harry contradicted.

"Maybe an unused classroom?" Dean offered.

"Yeah," said Ron. "McGonagall might let us have hers, she did when Harry was practicing for the Triwizard..."

"Right, well, we'll try to find somewhere," Hermione said. "We'll send a message round to everybody when we're got a time and a place for the first meeting."

She dug in her bag before pulling out a piece of parchment and a quill. "I-I thin everybody should write their name down, just so we know who was here. But I also think," she drew in a breath. "That we all ought to agree not to shout about what we're doing. So I you sign you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge-or anybody else-what we're up to."

Fred eagerly grabbed the quill, and scribbled his name down. Anne, Tess, Selena, a boy, another boy, Susan Bones, and George all signed. George tried to pass it to Zacharias, but the Hufflepuff made no move to take it.

"Er..." he said. "Well...I'm sure Ernie will tell me when the meeting is."

Ernie looked a little frightened to sign as well, glancing at the parchment lined with names. "I- well, we are _prefects_," he blurted. "And if this list was found...well, I mean to say... you said yourself, if Umbridge finds outs..."

"You just said this group was the most important thing you'd do this year," Harry pointed out.

"I-yes," Ernie said. "Yes, I do believe that, it's just..."

"Ernie do you really think I'd leave that list lying around?" Hermione challenged.

"No. No, of course not," said Ernie said softly before finally giving in. "I-yes, of course I'll sign."

Nobody stopped to think after that. However, one girl did look reproachful, a friend of Cho Chang's.

"Well, time's ticking on," Fred said, standing up. "George, Lee, Annie and I have got items of a sensitive nature to purchase, we'll be seeing you all later."

Slowly, people walked through the Hog's Head door, leaving into the snow. Selena pulled her hat down, and scarf up, trying to stop the blowing wind from cutting her.

However, no amount of wind could frost away the warmth now set inside her.

* * *

**WHEW!**

**So... SSOSOSOSOSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it has been so long without an update. I have been busy every week of this short summer. **

**However, watching the movie gave me inspiration to write this long... long... LONG chapter. **

**Suffice to say, it's boring and not all that important if you've read the books. Anywho, I'm happy it's summer. **

**Now, I will begin update of this more frequently. This chapter was lie a roadblock, and the traffic took forever to liquidate through. **

**So... tell my what you liked. No telling me what you didn't like, I'm pretty proud (and done and sick of," this long-winded novel of a chapter. **

**Blech. I think I' done typing, my thumbs and fingers are... aching. TOODLES!**

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Meghan**


	53. The High Inquisitor Decrees

**One Week Later**

"I hate Umbridge," Selena muttered, staring at the piece of clean, pink paper tacked to their bulletin board.

Renee nodded, sighing. "I can't believe how paranoid she is. That perfume wearing, cat loving, pin toad..."

The Sunday had been going well, everyone calm and ready for classes tomorrow, but enjoying the day. They were about to go to the Great Hall to watch the Exploding Snap club play. However, the Gryffindor common room- lit wth gold rays from the afternoon sun, was marred by Umbridge's latest Decree:

_ BY ORDER OF _

_**The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts**_

**All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.**

**An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three of more students.**

**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisiter (Professor Umbridge).**

**No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and appr****oval of the High Inquisitor.**

**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, and Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.**

_The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four._

Signed:

_Dolores Jane Umbridge_

**HIGH INSQUISITOR**

"Oh, she wants to see any new club? I think I have one for her _right _here," Renee said making a fist.

Selena cracked a smile, staring at the board. _How can one woman cause so much trouble?_

Colin Creevey walked up, and snapped a picture of the paper. "Hi Renee, hi Selena."

"Hey, Colin," both girls said politely.

He looked around, and then leaned in. "Do you suppose this will stop our litte... DADA meetings?"

Selena shrugged. "I think it will slow them down, but they won't stop."

He grinned, nodded. "Me too."

Selena watched him, turn towards the Decree and take a picture of the Ministry Stamp. Slowly, a tingle spread through her stomach and she felt like saying something, like she wanted to make him smile again.

"Sel," Renee whispered to her. "You're blushing. What's wrong?"

Selena lifted her hand to her cheek and felt the warmth, the red that slowly growing on her chees. She turned, and walked to the chair, using her hand to cover it. Renee followed, walking over as well. "What's wrong?"

Selena glanced back at Colin, who smiled again, his mousy blond hair ruffled, and when she saw his coffee brown eyes, she smiled, and felt like her stomach did a flip. He waved, and left through the portrait hole.

Renee gasped, a sly smirk growing on her lips. "Selena, do you like Colin?"

Selena gave a laugh that sounded choked, like half of her didn't believe it. "No. No, of course not."

"Are you sure?" Renee asked. "I've seen that look before."

Selena giggled. "Why? Do you look at Seamus that way?"

Renee gaped, moving her mouth, but not speaking- a fish out of water. "I surely do _not!_"

"Do too," Selena said.

"Do not," Renee snapped.

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

Selena laughed. "Whatever."

"Seamus Finnegan... and me. You're funny," Renee scoffed. "Anyway, we can't watch the Exploding Snap match, but we can hear down to the Great Hall, and snag a few pieces of toast or bacon before it's all gone."

Selena nodded, and they both got up, heading out of the Common Room.

Once they were down in the Great Hall, they took seats All around them, people were whispering, chattering, running around talking about Umbridge's new post.

Sasha sat down, practically smoking she was so furious. "Both the Quidditch team, and the You-Know-What are canceled. She _can't _do that!"

Fred and Anne sat down. "We agree."

Sasha slammed her fist on the table so hard, Selena's goblet of orange juice rattled and tipped over. "That hag, that banshee will not, _cannot _stop Quidditch! I don't care if I have to get a thousand snufflers from her office back outside to their pen, I _will _get our Tea back!"

Renee nodded, about to say something, but her eyes drifted off towards the Slytherin table. "Hm... Look. I guess Draco didn't go off on Wendy."

Selena turned, and saw Wendy, her blond pig-tails, her hand on the table, her fingers entwined with Malfoy's. She smiled at him, and he actually smiled back. Pansy Parkinson sat across fro the, , glaring at Wendy like she would love nothing more than to strangle her.

Selena turned, and grinned. "Well, I'm happy for her."

Renee shook her head. "I'm not."

"Why?" Selena asked, surprised.

"Because," Renee said, exasperated like it was obvious. "Their table is out of fresh sugared rolls. It's all wrong!"

* * *

**So, I think that was a pretty quick update! How about you?**

**I really like this chapter. It's a filler, if anything, but it does show some important things. Like Wendy and Draco. Yes, yes Draco DOES have a conscience, I owe him that.**

**So... what do you think? Does Selena like Colin? Did you picture her liking someone else? Did she really like that person? Or has she forgotten about them? **

**So, the next chapter will include everyone that was at the meeting, all the characters that agreed, and probably two others that aren't.**

**I really hope that you liked this chapter. Tell me what you want to see, who you think should be together. IT'S ALL INTERESTING TO ME! Don't leave two word reviews: Good job, awesome chapter; ELABORATE!**

**Please, I really, really, really, want to hear all your opinions. **

**Thanks to :**

_CharmedMillie_

**For reviewing the last chapter.**

**I really hope that you will review this chapter, and have enjoyed it. Please take my polls, I'm really relying on the reviews and the polls for extra plot I haven't already thought of. **

**So, give me chapter suggestions. I'm supposed to have 20 or so chapters per year. We aren't so far in this one. I think about 7 chapters. Now, if you get me to 285 reviews, I will post the next chapter today.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**

**~Meghan**


	54. The First DA Meeting

**One Week Later**

Selena thumbed to the next page in her _Uncovering Unicorns _book she'd checked out from the library two weeks ago. "Liz, did you know that Unicorns liked girls more than boys?"

Elizabeth nodded, scribbling something down on her parchment. "Yeah, Professor Grubbly-Plank told us that right before the lesson on diets for Unicorns."

"Hm..." Selena bit her nail, scanning the page, looking for anything that could help with her homework assignment.

Wendy sighed, taking a sip of her hot tea, flipping through an article. "You guys have it easy, Unicorns. We did that last year. Do you know how hard it is to label the body of Bowtrunkle? Very hard."

Elizabeth shrugged. "I guess, but everyone knows that they enjoy tree habitats, preferably wand trees, but Unicorns are in vast plains and forests, and not just that, Unicorns are defined by their habitat; therefore if the Unicorn happens to come from a deciduous forest, then it would-"

"Guess what?" Sasha flying and bouncing onto the soft, plush couch interrupted Elizabeth's speech.

"What?" Wendy asked, closing her article. "Anything to keep from this."

"Quidditch is back! We just had practice!" Sasha said, glowing.

Selena nodded, watching her friends hair drip beads or rain-water onto the silk. "We can tell... Is it still raining out there?"

Sasha nodded, brushing her long brown curls back. "Yep, but that's not the point. C'mon, aren't you all _excited_? Quidditch is back! Now we can crush the Slytheridiots again!"

"Oh, Sasha, Wendy, Elizabeth, Selena."

Selena's eyes flicked over towards the Portrait Hole where Ron and Harry were walking towards them. "We found a spot for our meetings."

Sasha clapped her hands together. "Yes! Okay, where?"

Harry leaned in, speaking in a hushed voice. "The seventh floor, straight down until you see a big brass door."

Wendy nodded. "What time?"

"Eight," Ron said simply.

Harry glanced up, watching one of the Patil twins and someone else cross the Common Room. "Oh, Pavarti! Dean! Wait!"

Ron followed, the two boys rushing to follow their friends.

Sasha grinned. "Finally. Umbridge couldn't stop us, could she?"

**Eight O' Ten O'clock**

Selena bit her lip, knocking on the door. Swinging open, it revealed a large room with mirrors, books on defense, and models of Death Eaters made of wood. Also, many students were sitting on the floor, rolling their wands in their hands, or marveling at the place they'd be using.

"Come in, hurry," Hermione said, waving them towards the room.

Selena and Elizabeth walked inside, and sat down on a silk cushion, watching as the door opened and closed as more people walked in.

Hazel walked in, grinning, and sat beside her two friends. "Hey guys."

Selena smiled. "Hey... Oh, how did you do in your Potions test?"

"I got two ingredients wrong, and Snape took my cauldron," Hazel murmured.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but before she could,

"Well," he said. "This is the place we've found for practices and you've-er-obviously found it okay-"

"It's fantastic!" Cho said. Selena agreed, looking the room. It was true- bookcases full of novels and sneaky items that Fred and George might use, the windows looking out onto the grounds... It was perfect.

"It's bizarre," Fred said without a smile. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember, George? But it was just a broom cupboard then..."

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean asked, pointing to what looked like Moody's for-glass leg that had hung in his office last year.

"Dark Detectors," said Harry walking over to the shelves. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled..."

Selena squinted, looking into the glass, watching dark shadows she couldn't define gloat in the shiny surface.

"What do you suppose they are?" She whispered to Hazel.

The Hufflepuff shrugged, thinking. "I don't know. Death Eaters, Dementors, Vampires... Could be anything in a black cloak."

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-er-" Harry said, gaining everyone's attention again until Hermione raised their hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," Hermione said smoothly.

"Harry's leader," Cho said quickly, looking at Hermione angrily for a moment.

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly," Hermione said, unfazed. "It makes it formal and gives him authority. So-everyone who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?"

Raising her hand, Selena glanced around, and noticed that every person in the room had raised their hand, even Neil and Zacharias Smith.

"Er-right, thanks," Harry said, his face turning red. "And-_what,_ Hermione?"

"I also thought we ought to have a name," the girl said without putting her hand down. "It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" Angelina asked.

"What about the We-Hate-Dark-Magic Group?" Alexanda piped up.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred said.

"I was thinking," Hermione said, shooting a look at Fred. "More of a name that didn't tell everyone what we were up to, so we can refer to it safely outside meetings."

"The Defense Association?" Cho added. "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny. "Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

A few people laughed, including Selena, and murmuring filled the room, agreement in every corner.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" Hermione said, looking around. "That's a majority-motion passed!"

She scribbled the name on the paper everyone had signed, and pinned it to the mirror. Once she sat down, Harry continued to speak.

"Right," said Harry. "Shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus,_ you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful-"

"Oh _please,_" Zacharias Smith rolling his eyes, his arms folded. "I don't think _Expelliarmus_ is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," Harry said softly. "It saved my life last June."

Zacharias opened his mouth to speak, but didn't, noticing the silence of everyone else.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," Harry said.

No-one moved.

"Okay, said Harry. "I reckon we should divide into pairs and practice.

Selena and Hazel teamed up, Elizabeth turning to Bronwen. It was seconds until everyone began shouting the spell.

Selena ducked a wand flying through the air, watching flashes of light throw people and Dark Detector's across the room.

"_Expelliarmus!_" she said. Instead of going towards Hazel's wand, the spell ricocheted off of a Sneak-Scope, and struck a book shelf. The books fell off, and some shot towards other students.

Harry walked past students, watching the spells.

_"Expelliarmus!_" Hazel said, and the spell hit Selena's wand, but instead of knocking it of her hand, the line of light ran up the Gryffindor's wrist, shocking her.

"Ouch!" Selena cried, rubbing her arm.

"Sorry!" Hazel called, twisting her wand, staring at Harry as he turned and focused on someone else.

Before long a whistle cut through the loud noise, and everyone stared at Harry, holding his silver instrument.\.

"That wasn't bad," he said. "But there's definite room for improvement. Let's try again..."

Again, the spells shot around the room, but slowly people began to stop hitting items around them.

"_Expelliarmus!"_ Hazel yelled, and the spell made Selena's wand jump from her hand, rolling across the floor.

"Good job!" Selena said, picking up her wand. Without warning, Ron Weasley's wand smacked Hazel on the nose, making her gasp.

"Sorry," Ron said embarrassed, grabbing his wand and heading back to his spot.

Harry's whistle blew, and everyone got quiet quickly.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry. "But we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" Dean Thomas said eagerly.

"The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!" Angelina contradicted.

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry. "And we can decide on additional meeting then... Come on, we'd better get going..."

Slowly people left, and Selena smiled.

Not one person that left that room wasn't excited for the next meeting.

* * *

**This took a LONG time... I apologize for that. **

**So, I hoped you liked this. This chapters are also odd, quoting from the book, but I like it. Well, next chapter is a Quidditch game! YAY! I love writing those.**

**Anyway, I hoped you like the chapter, and I hope you review! **

**Recently, I've gotten a lot of PM's from people that I haven't heard form in a while, I think, about 5 people...? Well, I have catch up with them, and talk, and I'm really happy about that! Thanks to:**

_**CharmedMillie**_

_**IamGwendaughterofArcus**_

**for reviewing! Your reviews always make me happy!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye!**

**~Meghan**

author: Hm. You know, I normally wouldn't take time to answer pointless reviews. Anyway, I loved the fact that you criticized my story with no reason behind your logic. I accept critique's, but not unreasonable blurts. So, I doubt that you have actually read the story. Introducing new characters is a part of the story, just like in real life. You meet new people, I hope you know that. It's not like I've just stuck twenty people in there randomly. Count the characters in Harry Potter, and you'll see what I mean. Get it?

My Second Reviewer: I don't think I'll go back again, just because I like the way I've written them. I do agree, I could have included more, but at the same time... I like the progression, because it shows the way I've grown. As for characters, the authors decided on the personality's, and "nice, sweet, loyal" is just common. I can't change their character, but they do each have something special about them. I think everyone does someone to relate to though, I've tried to make Selena that person partially, and also if you ask everyone, they have a relatable character. :) And which nice character acted rude? And even if they did, everyone get's mad at some point... It's part of life. Nobody is kind all the time. And I have developed the characters, they each are relatable and good characters. Plus, just because their in the same house "gryffs would mingle with gryffs" isn't true. Just because you're in different classes, you don't talk? Nah. Everyone mingles. And everyone has hated the Yule Ball chapter. However, I think I did a good job. I tried to make it short and disappointing for Selena and Alison. You couldn't have expected me to let them attend it right? Did you read the book, under 15... Not allowed.


	55. The Chilly Quidditch Game

**One Month Later**

Selena stabbed an egg on her plate, eating the fluffy yellow food.

"I'm so excited!" Bronwen gushed, holding her _Quidditch Through The Ages_ book tightly. "The first Quidditch Game in over a year! It's so amazing."

Hazel nodded quietly, thinking. "I don't know if Gryffindor will win this match..."

Selena gasped, smacking her friend playfully on the shoulder. "Take that back!"

Hazel shrugged. "Well, it's true... Slytherin has new brooms this year, and they better people than two years ago... Things might change. The serpents are probably sick of losing."

A roar broke out, and the girls turned to find Luna Lovegood wearing a giant hat that looked like a lions head. When she tapped it with her wand, the lion roared realistically.

Neil smiled, acting as if Luna had come up with the cure for Dragon-Pox.

"Luna's different..." Bronwen said a smile. "But, I agree; Gryffindor for the win!"

Grinning, Selena nodded. "I think we'll win, too."

Sasha slid into a seat across the table, pretty much the only free space at the table. "I've _got_ to get some food! I over slept!" Grabbing a piece of toast, she ripped off a piece with her teeth, followed by a gulp of orange juice.

"I'm pretty sure an actual lion eats slower and in smaller bites," Elizabeth said, scooting a bit away from the Quidditch-robe adorned girl.

"Oh, Sasha, can I take you're picture? I'm trying to get a photo together of the Quidditch season."

Selena turned quickly, staring at the boy behind her. "Colin!" Unfortunately, as she moved, her hand whipped from beside her plate to knocking over a bowl of oatmeal and spilling milk onto the floor and across her lap.

Sasha and Allison laughed, looking at the mess while Renee picked her feet up as the milk seeped across the stone floor.

"Hi, Selena," Colin said. "Er, would you like a napkin?"

"Um..." Selena's eye's flickered to her soaked pants and Colin who was clearly trying to stifle. "I'm okay..."

Turning back around, she picked her napkin and dabbed everything up as the flash of a camera and receding foot-prints alerted her that Colin had left.

Walking down towards the field across the frost-covered grounds was no easier than Breakfast. Chilly air swept across the castle, and froze all the students walking as scarves billowed in the wind and gloves tried to rub together, hats being down closer towards their eyes.

Everything looked grey and drab outdoors, except for the Quidditch stadium with it's bright colors standing out in the plain landscape.

"So," Renee said as they walked. "You don't like Colin, but you blush when you see him and you get clumsy, and you can't speak?"

Selena bit her lip, thinking. "I guess I... Maybe it's possible that I... Okay, fine, maybe I do. What does it matter?"

Renee grinned, poking at Selena's smile. "See? I knew it! Besides, you look cute together. His brown eyes, totally match your blue. It's a fact."

Giggling Selena nodded, watching her breath billow out in a puffy cloud. "I get it."

Once everyone got to the stadium, the seats were creaky and the boards stiff; everything seemed cold. However, the players were circling the place, untouched by the frereeze

"How cold do you think it is up there?" Bronwen asked.

"Not as cold as down here," Elizabeth answered quickly. "Even though it colder up in the air, their moving faster. We'll be colder than we are now sooner or later."

Grey clouds swirled in the sky, the wind rushing across the stadium. Every studedent chivered where they sat, wrapping their layer tighter.

"I can't beleive it's not snowing yet," Allison replied.

Selena shrugged. "Just you watch it will soon. Then we can go sledding and-"

A whistle blew from the field and without warning all the players rose up from their sudden descent for the Captain's shaking hands.

Allison tensed the way she always did before a game, Selena noted, as the ball flew up in the air and Angela Johnson got ahold of it in a flash of dark hair and scarlet robes.

"And it's Johnson - 'Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me - " Lee Jordan said as he began his commentary on the game.

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall sternly.

"- just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest - and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's - ouch - been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe . . . Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and - nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell of Gryffindor reverse-passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away - "

Lee Jordan continued, echoing through the cold air. Players flashed through the air on their brooms, zipping around the stadium as Selena grinned watching them all fight for the Quaffle.

Gryffindor cheered as Katie followed up behind Alicia Spinnet who was heading for the goal post.

"- dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger - close call, Alicia - and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?" Lee Jordan paused, letting the crowds cheers rise up. Mostly everyone quieted to hear what he was talking about.

Selena paused, her dark fluttering across her cheeks as she listened to a song she hadn't before,, and she hadn't.

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_'Weasley was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_Weasley will make sure we win_

_Weasley is our King."_

Of course, it was the Slytherin section. Selena gritted her teeth. How could they sink that low, even for Slytherins? Before she started to wonder absent mindedly if Damon was singing along with the rest of his house.

"- and Alicia passes back to Angelina!' Lee yelled, getting louder than before as if to drown out the Slytherins rude song. "Come on now, Angelina - looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! - SHE SHOOTS - SHE - aaaah . . ."

Selena relaxed back into the bench, as she didn't realize that she had been on edge before. One of the Slytherins players got the Quaffle from Alicia and zoomed down to the Gryffindor goal-post where Ron was waiting.

The Game continued that way, Gryffindor about to the get the ball, the Slytherin getting it. Or that is until Harry caught the Snitch and Crabbe hit him in the back with a Bludger. Just about every Gryffindor stood up, screaming at the Slytherins.

The players were down on the field, talking with Madame Hooch reprimanding Crabbe for the Buldger stunt when the stands finally quieted down.

Renee smiled. "Well at least we won!"

Selena grinned back. "Exactly! That'll make the Slytheridiots forget their stupid song."

Without warning there were small screams from the field and the sudden faint light of a spell down on the field.

Selena ran over with her friends, clutching the wooden railing in her cold pale fingers, staring at the muddy green field as harry Potter and George Weasley lay on the ground by Malfoy who was clutching his stomach with Madame Hooch waling up to them.

"What happened with them?" Elizabeth asked incredulously, staring at surprise down at the field.

"Do you think they had a fight?' Alison asked in what sounded like hope.

"Looks like Malfoy's about to be_ sick!_" Tess said in disgust, her eyes frantically looking as Madame Hooch yelled at the trio of boys.

Harry and George sudden got up and stalked off to the castle, fists clenched as Madame Hooch leaned down towards Malfoy who had a bloody nose.

"Do you think they punched Malfoy in the face?" Alison asked, sounding even more excited than before.

"Well, we'd better go," Elizabeth said as she slowly turned from the field. "I have a paper to finish."

Allison wrinkled her nose. "That's not due for a week, Liz."

Elizabeth nodded like it was obvious. "Yes, exactly. Only a week to find books from the library without enough sources and facts for my paper."

Selena gave a giggle making Elizabeth push her glasses up and tuck a pale blonde lock of hair behind her ear. "You're such a Ravenclaw.

Elizabeth smiled. "Ravenclaw huh? Well, c'mon let's go back to Gryffindor, then."

She turned n her heels and walked quickly while Allison rushed to keep up as they started chatting and Selena followed Renee down the rickety steps from the Gryffindor stands with other students, Tess muttering something.

"What are you whispering about?" Selena finally asked her as they started to walk up the grassy hill to the large castle.

Tess shook her eyes, eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. "Nothing it's just- if they did get into a fight, won't they bee suspended from Quidditch? Hasn't been the rule for just about the entire time Hogwarts has been open?"

Selena thought about it for a second. "Maybe. But if that's they case, they'll just be suspended. The Ravenclaw- Hufflepuff game will pass and the they'll be in the team again."

Tess pursed her lips, thinking again.

**2 Hours Later**

Renee laughed as her cat chased around a feather suspended by Allison, using the Wingarduim Leviosa charm.

Selena scribbled in her diary while her Pygmy Puff bounced around excitedly on the bed sheets, careful not to stray too close to Crescent.

"Has anyone seen my Scallop shell?" Tess asked curiously, organizing her little wooden box of shells.

Elizabeth quickly pointed below Tess's bed before returning to writing her paper, quill moving fast. "You dropped it under your bed."

"Ah!" Tess said, bending down to find the cream shell and return it to it's home. "Thanks."

Without warning Wendy burst into the room, her face red. Allison almost dropped her wand, causing the feather to float to the floor and Sierra to clap her tiny paws on it.

"They're off the team!" Wendy practically shouted.

"What?" Selena asked, her hand frozen mid-word.

"Harry and Fred! _Off the team!_ They're banned form Quidditch _for life!_ Umbridge said!" Wendy fumed.

For a moment no one spoke before Allison shook her head.

"I hate Umbridge."

* * *

**That took a while!**

**I had this chapter before the story was deleted and I finally decided to finish it.**

**It hope it was nice!**

**Next chapter will probably before more interesting I PROMISE!**

**I really liked the part in this chapter when they were in the dorms because we rarely see the girls interacting just as normal DORMMATES.**

**MAYBE IT'S JUST ME!**

**So yeah,, that's that. PLEASE REVEI I LITTERALLY HAD 20 time the amount of review that I have now SO I REALLY APPRECIATE A REVEIW!**

**And please go back and review your favorite chapter please, you have no idea how happy that would make me.**

**Thanks for reading PLEASE REVEIW!**

**Bye-bye!**

**~Meghan**


End file.
